Resident Evil: El Área B3
by Ladnir
Summary: Segunda parte de la saga de fics creada por mí es bastante peor que la anterior, pero espero que, a pesar de todo, os guste


resident evil

el area b**3**

volumen siete

L. J. FERNÁNDEZ

_A Laura Campo, por leerme pese _

_a tardar una eternidad en hacerlo y por ser _

_siempre tan objetiva con todo lo que hago._

_Cuando crees que todo va bien, siempre_

_sucede algo que te demuestra que sólo _

_es una ilusión._

L. J. Fernández

Nota del Autor

Bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer esto os diré que la historia puede pareceros mucho más floja que la anterior y eso es debido a que no tenía planeado escribir esta segunda parte. La culpa la tiene cierta persona que, tras leer «RE: Esperanza», se quedó con las ganas de ver cómo acababa esta historia y me insistió en que escribiera yo misma una versión de cómo cae Umbrella (espero que sepáis por dónde van los tiros).

En principio iban a ser dos libros (RE: Esperanza y éste) pero me pareció que, ya de ponerme a escribir, debía dejar claras algunas cosillas en cuanto a la relación entre personajes. He leído muchos fics sobre RE, algunos muy buenos y otros menos buenos, y en ellos, casi siempre, está patente las relaciones sentimentales entre ciertos personajes, así que se me ha quitado el mal sabor de boca por creer que he abusado de ellas. Sólo espero que no os disgusten.

Tengo pensado escribir una tercera parte, pero no sé cuándo la empezaré. Tengo en mente otras historias no relacionadas con RE y quiero darles fin o, al menos, avanzar con ellas que me parece que se están sintiendo un _poquito_ abandonadas… Ja, ja.

Ah, casi se me olvida mencionar algo. Puede que al leer este fic os recuerde irremediablemente a los libros «RE: La Conspiración Umbrella» y «RE: La Ciudad De Los Muertos», pero andaba falta de imaginación y, aunque no era mi intención, me ha salido así. Qué le vamos a hacer, sólo pediré disculpas y eso a todos los fans. Espero que, pese a todo, os guste esta novela tanto como la anterior. La parte positiva (para mi, supongo) es que he superado las cien páginas sin contar con las de relleno. Esa será, para algunos, la parte negativa. Un saludito y a disfrutar.

León, sábado 26 de abril de 2008. Personajes

Como ya hice en «RE: Esperanza», pondré en conocimiento de los lectores algunos datillos sobre los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, tanto datos de los libros originales como de mi anterior fic. Espero que os sean de ayuda:

***EVA BLACK**: Tiene veintitrés años y formaba parte de los STARS de Maine. Es muy buena con el manejo de las armas y con el cuchillo. Sabe artes marciales y bastante sobre los virus que ha creado Umbrella. Se lleva muy bien con David, quien es casi como un hermano mayor para ella. Durante la incursión a la instalación de Zúrich fue infectada por el virus-T al ser atacada por un Depredador. A pesar de todo, encontró la cura. Siente un cariño especial por Chris Redfield.

***CHRIS REDFIELD**: Tiene veinticinco años. Ex miembro de STARS y tirador de élite. Estuvo en las Fuerzas Armadas, de las que fue expulsado. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Claire. Chris está en el punto de mira de Umbrella porque fue el primero que sospechó de ella gracias a un amigo (Billy Rabittson) y porque, además, inició varias investigaciones a ciertos miembros de STARS. Toda una espina clavada en el costado de la compañía. Se siente atraído por Eva y su nombre completo es Christopher Redfield.

***BARRY BURTON**: Uno de los miembros más experimentados de STARS. Barry ha servido en varias fuerzas armadas desde 1982 a la edad de 22 años. Antes de su unión al equipo de STARS pertenecía a un equipo de SWAT operativo y sirvió en la fuerza aérea estadounidense durante mediados de los años 90, donde conoció a Chris Redfield. Tiene una esposa, Kathy, y dos hijas llamadas Moira y Polly. Barry es un entusiasta de las armas. Las colecciona.

***JILL VALENTINE**: Jill es hija de un famoso ladrón llamado Dick Valentine (solo si se toma los datos de las novelas como veraces), el cual le ha enseñado todas las tácticas, tales como usar armas y herramientas. Tiene un carácter amable y, durante los libros «RE: Conspiración Umbrella» y parte del «RE: La Ciudad De Los Muertos», parece sentirse atraída por Chris Redfield. Pero en «RE: Némesis» (tercer juego y quinto libro) parece terminar, finalmente atraída por Carlos, quien le salva la vida.

***CARLOS OLIVEIRA**: Miembro de los UBCS (servicio de contramedidas de Umbrella, se dedican a «limpiar» las zonas que han sufrido escapes del T y/o cosas así) que es enviado a Raccoon City, donde ve todos los zombis y todo lo que ha hecho Umbrella. Se une a Jill para salir de allí. Le salva la vida y se siente atraído por ella :P Tiene veintiún años y nació en Honduras.

***REBECCA CHAMBERS**: Miembro del equipo Bravo y médico del grupo. Se licenció en bioquímica a los 18 años, edad con la que entró en los STARS. Se lleva muy bien con John y David. Es muy inteligente pero no alardea de ello. Puede saber lo que realmente piensa la gente y, sobre todo, lo que piensa David. Al final de la misión en Zúrich parece comenzar una especie de relación sentimental con David.

***LEON S. KENNEDY**: Policía de veintiún años cuyo primer destino es Raccoon City, ciudad que estaba infectada de zombis afectados por el T (virus-T, para no ponerlo todo). Allí conoció a Claire Redfield. Ese fue su primer y último día como policía. En el libro de S. D. Perry (la autora) «RE: Inframundo», se enfrenta a varias criaturas de Umbrella. Es buen tío y buen tirador. Pese que en «RE: La Ciudad De Los Muertos» parece sentirse atraído por Ada Wong, según los libros, finalmente se da cuenta de que puede sentir algo por Claire. Su nombre completo es Leon Scott Kennedy.

***DAVID TRAPP**: David es el capitán de 30 años de la rama Exeter de los STARS, en Maine. David es muy elocuente, pero le resulta difícil entablar conversación con personas no familiares. Viaja a la ensenada Calibán, junto a Rebecca Chambers y a un pequeño equipo. Después de escapar vivo de esa terrible experiencia, él subsecuentemente conduce una misión en Utah donde él, John Andrews, y Rebecca se unieron a León S. Kennedy y a Claire Redfield. Tiene un acento británico que hace parecer que siempre está tranquilo y que lo que dice siempre suene bien. Al final de la misión que llevó a cabo en Zúrich Rebecca y él reconocen sus sentimientos.

***JOHN ANDREWS**: Personaje creado, al igual que David, por Perry para las novelas. Forma parte del equipo de David y del equipo que entra en la ensenada Calibán y en la instalación de Utah. Es un hombre alto y fornido, con la piel de color caoba oscuro. Tiende a hacer chistes de todo y en cualquier momento. Por ejemplo, cuando van a asaltar la instalación de Utha y van a tomar el ascensor, dice: «Primera planta: Moda, zapatos de mujer, capullos de Umbrella». Es un gran tipo y un buen tirador, aunque se puede poner pesado con tanto chiste.

***CLAIRE REDFIELD**: Hermana pequeña de Chris. Perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeña por lo que Chris tuvo que hacer el papel de hermano y padre. Claire fue a buscar a su hermano a Raccoon, donde se encontró con Leon. Una vez salieron de allí, se encontraron con David, John y Rebecca, con quienes entraron en otra de las instalaciones de Umbrella en Utah. Parece sentir algo por León y le gustan las Harley Davison… lleva un chaleco rosa en el que tiene dibujado un ángel con una bomba en la mano y una leyenda que reza «Fabricado en el cielo». Chris tiene uno igual solo que de cuero.

***TRENT**: Aunque los protagonistas no lo saben, Trent trabaja para Umbrella pero quiere acabar con ella ya que, supuestamente, la compañía acabó con sus padres para hacerse con un «producto» (a falta de otro nombre) que habían creado y que podría curar cualquier enfermedad. Para una empresa como Umbrella, que se dedica a la producción de medicamentos y demás productos, sería la ruina por lo que utilizan dicho «producto» para la creación de Armas Biológicas (como mutantes, también llamadas B. O. W. o B. O. W. s). Gracias a él, los protagonistas han salido vivos de varias misiones.

*******GARY SMITH****: **Científico que trabajaba en Zúrich, en un laboratorio secreto de Umbrella. Eva y él fueron presentados por Trent cuando ella entró infiltrada en la corporación farmacéutica. Smith se caracterizaba por ser algo inestable y muy, muy arrogante. Murió al recibir un disparo en la cabeza de parte de Eva aunque ella lo infectó con el T al morderlo.

Prólogo

_Le Figaro_, 10 de diciembre de 1998

MISTERIOSA MUERTE DE UN GUARDA JURADO

AILER — Ayer se encontró el cuerpo de Michael Martínez, guarda jurado, mutilado cerca del límite del bosque. Martínez trabajaba en una casa cercana a la abandonada mansión de la colina que está al noroeste de la ciudad de Ailer. Una joven que paseaba con su perro lo descubrió cuando el animal le trajo un miembro del difunto guarda. La chica, asustada, avisó a la policía que, inmediatamente, se desplazó al lugar de los hechos. Según los informes policiales, el señor Martínez, de ascendencia colombiana, había sido devorado, en parte, por criaturas salvajes. Se cree que ha sido un asesinato y no un ataque por parte de alguna manada de perros salvajes o de lobos que merodean desde hace bastante tiempo por la zona, debido a que, según los forenses, ningún animal sería capaz de descuartizar a un hombre de esa manera.

El jefe de policía, Savoir, afirma que la policía de la ciudad investigará el suceso y que atraparán al culpable «_no permitiremos que un asesino de ese calibre esté deambulando por nuestra ciudad_», ha dicho. Al parecer, ha habido varias desapariciones más de jóvenes que salieron de acampada al bosque y que aún no han regresado…

_Le Figaro_, 27 de diciembre de 1998

APARECEN LOS CADÁVERES DE CINCO NIÑOS EN UN PARQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD

AILER — Cinco niños, de entre siete y diez años, fueron encontrados en un parque infantil hacia las siete de ayer tarde. Los cuerpos fueron hayados por las propias familias, quienes al ver que no regresaban, salieron a buscarlos ellos mismos. La policía llegó en seguida al lugar y, al parecer, los cuerpos de los pequeños mostraban signos de haber sido mordidos por mandíbulas de animales, aunque en este caso no estaban descuartizados.

Las familias piden «_mayor protección_» y «_resultados_» sobre la investigación que el jefe de policía Sovoir inició a principios de mes. Éste se defiende alegando que «_entiendo su dolor_» pero que «_no tenemos pruebas suficientes como para tener sospechosos_». Según los informes del laboratorio forense, la saliva encontrada en los cadáveres, tanto de los niños como del cuerpo de Martínez, pertenecen a cánidos, posiblemente perros. Eso hace que nos preguntemos si no va siendo hora de que alguien extermine a las manadas de perros salvajes que rondan por la zona.

_Le Figaro_, 6 de enero de 1999

UNA MUJER ES ABATIDA A TIROS POR LA POLICÍA EN EL HOSPITAL

AILER — El pasado domingo una mujer, de unos treinta años de edad, fue abatida por la policía cuando ésta, de improviso, se abalanzó sobre la enfermera que la estaba atendiendo, mordiéndola en el cuello. El personal del hospital intentó separarla de la enfermera pero la mujer los atacó y la policía no tuvo más remedio que abrir fuego contra ella. La enfermera murió por el mordisco que le fue asestado ya que, al parecer, la atacante le había seccionado una arteria principal, de manera que la enfermera se desangró.

La policía y el personal del hospital no se explican el porqué a la reacción de la mujer. Según los testigos, había llegado por la calle dando tumbos y parecía venir de la mansión abandonada. El informe de la autopsia dará a conocer más detalles sobre lo que causó que la mujer atacase de esa manera tan brutal a la enfermera.

_Le Figaro_, 18 de enero de 1999

CUNDE EL PÁNICO EN AILER CON LA LLEGADA DEL CONOCIDO COMO «EL SÍNDROME DE RACCOON»

AILER — Las personas que fueron atacadas por la mujer en el hospital han atacado a varias personas del propio hospital y a gente de la calle, dando lugar a que la enfermedad que apareció en Raccoon City el año pasado y conocida como «El Síndrome de Raccoon» haya hecho su aparición en la ciudad de Ailer.

El alcalde, Olivier Delacour, ha dicho que no debe cundir el pánico, que ya han avisado a las autoridades competentes para que se hagan cargo del asunto. Por ahora, Delacour aconseja a los ciudadanos que «_no salgan de sus casas a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario_» y que «_el grupo especial llegará en un par de días_»…

Capítulo 1

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó John, girando bruscamente para no chocarse con un coche que circulaba por la carretera—. ¿Qué coño pasa, que siempre que nos dirigimos a algún sitio, los capullos de Umbrella acaban encontrándonos?

Un disparo de escopeta impactó contra las puertas traseras de la furgoneta en la que iban. Eva rompió el cristal de una de ellas, asomó unos segundos y luego abrió fuego contra el coche que los seguía. David estaba frente a ella, justo en la otra puerta, cargando su arma con el cargador que Rebecca le había dado.

—¡John! —gritó David. Su voz sonaba muy tranquila y John dedujo que se debía a su acento británico—. ¡Trata de despistarlos entre los coches!

—¡Qué fácil se ve desde ahí atrás! —gruñó él.

—¡John, deja de quejarte! —le reprochó Eva, tras acabar con las balas de su cargador—. Créeme, preferiría conducir a tener que disparar.

John miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio como ponía un cargador nuevo y se giraba para abrir fuego contra sus perseguidores. Eva Black, hija de su antiguo capitán, se les había unido hacía bien poco a la causa que ellos llevaban contra la empresa farmacéutica. La conocía desde hacía más de tres años y le caía bien. Por el retrovisor vio de reojo cómo Rebecca le daba otro cargador a David y cómo Jill ocupaba su lugar durante unos instantes. Apartó la mirada del espejo para fijarla en la carretera, para seguir conduciendo sin que se la pegaran contra un coche.

Eva volvió a abrir fuego contra el vehículo y la explosión que produjo la deflagración de la pólvora hizo que los disparos sonaran como los bramidos de un dios dentro de la furgoneta. Trató de no dar a cualquier otro vehículo que no fuera aquél que los perseguía, pero con John conduciendo a toda pastilla entre los coches no era fácil. Jill sustituyó a David unos instantes mientras él miraba GPS para decirle a John lo que debía hacer a continuación. Jill era buena tiradora, pero le dio la sensación que en movimiento su puntería se veía disminuida.

—¡Jill! —gritó Eva—. Intenta apuntar a las ruedas.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se giró para disparar mientras Eva cargaba su arma. Ella misma intentó apuntar a las ruedas pero era bastante complicado. Ambas se apartaron justo cuando sintieron los impactos de otra descarga de la escopeta que salía del sedan que los seguía.

—¡John! —dijo David—. En la siguiente salida hay una pequeña ciudad. Vamos a intentar despistarlos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, vale —gruñó John de nuevo, girando en la salida que David le había indicado—. Pero espera… ¿Y los demás, qué?

—No te preocupes por ellos —le respondió David, regresando a su puesto en la puerta—, bastante tienen con despistar al otro coche.

Se giró para abrir fuego cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro izquierdo. Ahogando un gemido de dolor intentó devolver el disparo pero Rebecca tiró de él y le obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Jill ocupó enseguida su puesto, abriendo fuego contra el coche. Rebecca le quitó la camiseta y le observó la herida de bala que tenía en el hombro. Chascó la lengua y le miró a los ojos. Luego sonrió.

—No es grave —dijo ella, con suavidad—, pero en cuanto pueda voy a tener que extraerte la bala. Lo voy a desinfectar un poco y te lo voy a vendar. Pero procura no moverlo en exceso, ¿vale?

David asintió mientras miraba cómo ella rebuscaba en un botiquín, buscando un bote de agua oxigenada. Sintió ganas de abrazarla a pesar de que no había razón para ello. Estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado en el hotel tenía bastante que ver. Sintió un fuerte escozor cuando Rebecca aplicó una gasa empapada con desinfectante. Ella le miró y sonrió a modo de disculpa y David le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo. Rebecca le vendó y, cuando terminó, David deseó que ese momento hubiera durado algo más. Le había agradado la sensación de los suaves dedos de Rebecca sobre su cuerpo. David se volvió a poner la camiseta y miró a Eva y a Jill.

—¿Cómo estás, David? —le preguntó Eva.

—Bien —respondió él—. ¿Y el coche? ¿Aún nos sigue?

—Sí —dijo Jill—, pero desde hace un buen rato ha dejado de disparar.

David iba a responder cuando un potente golpe embistió al vehículo justo donde él estaba sentado, desequilibrándole a él mismo y a la furgoneta, que cayó de costado y avanzó unos metros arrastrándose por el suelo mientras soltaba chispas. Finalmente, y con un vaivén, se detuvo.

David se levantó y miró a su alrededor, intentando saber cómo estaban sus compañeros. Su hombro herido hizo que soltara un gemido. Eva estaba tumbada a su derecha, junto a Jill. Ambas parecían estar bien ya que se estaban levantando y ya salían de la furgoneta, se giró hacia su izquierda y vio a Rebecca tumbada boca abajo. Se agachó a su lado y la observó con preocupación mientras la giraba con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a la joven bioquímica.

—Sí, sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza…

—¡Todos el mundo fuera! —gritó Eva—. ¡Ahora!

Salieron del vehículo todo lo deprisa que pudieron. David había agarrado a Rebecca del brazo y tirado de ella hasta sacarla de allí. Vio cómo Jill y Eva sacaban a John de la furgoneta, a través del parabrisas, y lo alejaban todo lo que podían. Antes de que David pudiera decir algo, el coche que los seguía se estrelló contra su vehículo, explotando y provocando que la onda expansiva los lanzara varios metros hacia atrás.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó David, casi a voces para hacerse oír—. Eva, ¿cuál es tu estado?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella—, sólo me pitan los oídos…

—¿John?

—También bien —respondió la voz de John, que venía de detrás de Eva—. Siempre he odiado los fuegos artificiales…

—¿Jill?

—Estoy bien —dijo la joven—. Aunque me duele el brazo izquierdo pero no es ningún impedimento.

—¿Rebecca?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, apretando su mano contra la de él. Estaba temblando. David le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para tranquilizarla. El resto del grupo los observó con curiosidad, pero a David no le importó en absoluto.

Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué demonios había sido lo que había embestido contra ellos de aquella manera. Acababa de ponerse el sol y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse. David se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba bastante mal iluminada y que en los edificios no se veía ninguna luz. La ciudad tenía pinta de haber estado habitada hasta hacía bien poco dado el estado de las casas y de las calles. Entonces, ¿por qué no había ningún indicio de civilización allí? Algo le dijo que en ese lugar pasaba algo y que no era nada bueno.

—David —dijo la voz de Eva. David la miró y vio que estaba bastante preocupada—. Los demás estarán bien, ¿no?

—No lo sé —reconoció él. Sabía que mentirla no iba a servir de mucho—. Pero, probablemente, sí. De noche es más fácil despistarlos en una autopista. No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero creo que ellos están en una situación mejor que la nuestra…

Habían tenido que hacerse con dos furgonetas para el largo trayecto hasta la sede central de Umbrella, en Alemania, ya que eran demasiados como para ir en un solo vehículo. Tres horas antes, dos coches negros les habían comenzado a seguir y ellos habían tenido que despistarlos. Y, para colmo, habían llegado a una ciudad donde parecía no haber nadie, estaban sin medio de transporte y casi sin armas.

David respiró profundamente y se levantó, ayudando a Rebecca a ponerse en pie. Eva, Jill y John también se habían puesto en pie, habían sacado sus armas y las estaban comprobando. Eva se acercó al vehículo, todavía ardiendo, y consiguió sacar una pequeña mochila con medicinas y otra con armas. Apenas se alejó unos pasos, los dos vehículos volvieron a estallar. Le dio la mochila con medicinas a Rebecca y repartió las pocas armas que tenía la pequeña bolsa que había sacado de la furgoneta. Eran, en su mayoría, cargadores de las nueve milímetros y algunos para su Magnum. También estaba su cuchillo, que no tardó en colocarse en la espalda, al alcance de la mano. Se incorporó y miró a David.

—¿Qué propones hacer? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que deberíamos encontrar otro vehículo y salir de aquí enseguida —respondió él—. Este sitio me da muy mala espina.

—A ti y a todo el mundo —murmuró John.

Decididos a salir de allí, se pusieron a caminar por la abandonada calle con las armas en alto, dispuestos a disparar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazarles. Atravesaron un par de calles hasta que Eva se agachó y recogió un periódico del suelo.

—Parece que allá donde vayamos las pesadillas nos persiguen —murmuró cuando leyó el titular.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Eva? —preguntó Jill.

—Pues porque estamos ante una segunda Raccoon City —respondió ella—. Según esto, una mujer mordió a varias personas del hospital. Varios días después la gente comenzó a estar infectada —Eva hizo una mueca mientras le pasaba el periódico a los demás—. El resto ya nos lo podemos imaginar.

A David se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando leyó el artículo.

_ Otra vez un desastre de estos, odio cuando ocurren estas cosas._

—Bien, estad atentos a lo que se mueva y que no parezca humano —les aconsejó, aunque sabía que no sería necesario.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a caminar.

Eva pensó en Chris. Pensar que estaba lejos de él la hacía sentir sola. Sólo esperaba que él estuviera bien y que los desgraciados de Umbrella no los hubieran capturado. Recordaba que, cuando ella regresó a su piso en París después de que la instalación de Zúrich hubiera estallado por los aires, Chris la había abrazado durante casi un minuto entero. Aquello le confirmó que él sentía lo mismo que ella por él. Y eso la hizo muy feliz. Habían intentado avanzar en su relación pero no habían podido debido a lo ocupados que estaban con el tema de la compañía farmacéutica.

Eva suspiró. A pesar de los problemas que habían tenido en ese sentido, estaba feliz. Sabía que Chris la quería y eso la animaba a terminar de una vez con Umbrella.

Un coro de gemidos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia su derecha, hacia una calle que en la que vio a cinco zombis. Sacó su arma y abrió fuego. Oyó que el resto también disparaba y vio cómo los zombis caían al suelo entre sus fluidos corporales. Haciendo otra mueca, Eva enfundó su arma de nuevo y siguió caminando por la calle, al lado de Jill y John.

Dos calles más abajo se encontraron con un gran cartel de metal tirado en el suelo. Eva se acercó a él y soltó una pequeña carcajada. El resto se le acercó, intrigados por saber qué era lo que le hacía gracia. Una vez a su lado, vieron que rompía un cristal y que sacaba un gran trozo de papel para mostrárselo. Era un mapa de la ciudad.

—¿Eso es un mapa? —preguntó Jon, entre divertido y sorprendido—. ¿Qué diantre hace un mapa en medio de la calle?

—En las ciudades europeas hay mapas para que los turistas no se pierdan cuando vengan a visitarlas —explicó Eva—. Suelen tener un cartelito con la frase «Está usted aquí» para indicarte dónde está el mapa que estás mirando… ¿Lo ves? —Eva señaló un punto rojo con una leyenda justo encima—. Eso quiere decir que nosotros estamos aquí. Quizá podríamos ir a la comisaría —añadió, pensativa.

—Sí, claro —dijo John, con cierto tono de sarcasmo—. Seguro que hay un montón de poli-zombis dispuestos a ayudarnos. Todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara putrefacta… «Venid con nosotros, sois el postre…», nos dirán —puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas idiota, John —le reprendió ella—. Seguramente la comisaría esté a reventar de zombis, pero casi no tenemos munición y puede que en la comisaría haya algún almacén de armas que no haya sido saqueado. ¿Tú qué opinas, David?

David lo meditó unos instantes, con la mirada en el suelo. Finalmente miró al equipo y dijo:

—No perdemos nada por ir a mirar. Además, de camino podemos buscar un vehículo para salir de aquí.

Marcaron una ruta para ir a la comisaría y se pusieron en marcha. Vieron varios coches en llamas y unos cuantos zombis más que esquivaron sin mayores problemas. Giraron en la siguiente esquina y vieron un edificio de color blanco en cuya pared frontal decía claramente que aquella era la comisaría que estaban buscando.

Subieron las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal y, con cuidado, abrieron las puertas del edificio. Una vez dentro, un olor fétido y a carne descompuesta les dio de lleno. Llevándose las manos a la nariz, para no respirar aquél nauseabundo olor, entraron en la recepción de la comisaría.

—Será mejor que nos dividamos —dijo John—. Cuanto antes la registremos, mejor.

David se volvió hacia Rebecca, con una mirada de estar preguntándole si necesitaba ir acompañada. Ella sonrió y levantó su arma para demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo ella sola, sin ayuda. David asintió, poco convencido, y se dirigió hacia la parte derecha de la sala.

Rebecca respiró profundamente, de lo que se arrepintió en seguida cuando el olor a muerte le inundó los pulmones. Ahogando un impulso de vomitar, se encaminó a la puerta que tenía a la izquierda. La abrió y se encontró con una pequeña sala de espera, donde había dos zombis, uno de lo que parecía ser una mujer y otro de un crío de unos diez años. Rebecca corrió hacia la siguiente puerta para no tener que disparar contra aquella mujer y, lo que anteriormente fue, su hijo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de ella, respirando agitadamente. No acababa de acostumbrarse a ver a niños convertidos en zombis, era una visión bastante desagradable, mayor aún que la de los propios zombis.

Un gemido la puso en alerta y vio un zombi acercándose hacia ella. Rebecca apuntó con la Beretta y disparó. El zombi cayó al suelo, sin vida. Registró la sala con la mirada pero no vio nada importante, así que salió de aquella habitación y entró en la siguiente. Parecía una oficina y también parecía que no había nadie allí. Más tranquila se dispuso a registrarla cuando un gemido le llegó de una sala contigua que había pasado por alto. Se giró, con la Beretta en la mano, y se acercó, poco a poco, a aquella habitación. Una vez en el borde de la puerta, se asomó y lo que vio hizo que bajara el arma.

Un hombre, de entre treinta y cuarenta años, estaba apoyado en la pared, con una mano sobre el estómago. De entre sus dedos salía sangre y Rebecca se apresuró a auxiliarle. Cuando se acercó a él, el hombre abrió los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor en la mirada, murmurando algo en francés.

—Shhh —le cortó Rebecca—. No hables, voy a curarte.

—¿Quién _egues_? —preguntó él, con un inglés rociado con de acento francés.

—Me llamo Rebecca Chambers y soy un ex miembro de los STARS de Raccoon City —respondió ella mientras miraba la herida de aquél hombre.

—En _Gaccoon_ City —dijo el hombre entre jadeos—, pasó lo mismo que aquí. La gente comenzó a _comegse_ _entge _sí y —el hombre hizo una pausa— a mí me _mogdió _mi _compañego_… Yo ya no tengo salvación… _Mágchate _y déjame aquí.

Rebecca sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Si le habían mordido, ella poco podía hacer, así que salió de la habitación y regresó a la recepción de la comisaría.

Jill subió por la escalera que daba a la parte superior del edificio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que tenía delante. La abrió y entró en la sala. Parecía la oficina de los policías. Aquello le recordó, irremediablemente, a la sala de los STARS de Raccoon, donde ella y sus compañeros se habían reunido tantas veces y donde había comenzado toda aquella pesadilla. La última vez que había estado en aquella sala había sido cuando estaba huyendo de Némesis. Aquello le puso la piel de gallina. Recordar el calvario que había vivido en Raccoon, huyendo constantemente de aquella bestia despiadada, con aquella macabra sonrisa sin labios en la cara, provocaba que Jill tuviera escalofríos y pesadillas por las noches. Lo único bueno que había salido de aquella situación era haber conocido a Carlos, quien le había salvado la vida encontrando la cura para el virus que Némesis le había inoculado al atacarla.

_ Carlos…_

Jill pensó en él. Después de lo sucedido en Raccoon y durante el viaje en helicóptero, Carlos y ella habían hablado bastante y se habían conocido más profundamente. Jill se había sentido confusa durante bastante tiempo. Había sentido algo por Chris cuando había llegado a Raccoon pero, finalmente, Carlos había ocupado su corazón. Aunque, en el fondo, se sentía culpable. No sabía realmente por qué, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello con Chris. Cuando Eva regresó al piso de París, Chris la había abrazado como si no se hubieran visto en años. Eso le indicó que podía haber dejado de sentir algo hacia ella y que Eva hubiera ocupado su lugar. Le agradó saber que la había aliviado darse cuenta de ello, aunque no estaba segura del todo.

Suspirando, miró la sala en la que había entrado. Había varias mesas en cuyas superficies estaban cubiertas por papeles y más papeles desordenados. Jill se acercó a una de ellas y les echó un vistazo. No tuvo mucha suerte: todo estaba en francés. Sintiéndose derrotada, terminó de registrar la sala sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera un zombi, y regresó a la recepción del edificio, donde encontró a Rebecca ya esperando.

David entró en una sala que le pareció que eran los vestuarios de los policías. No le agradó haber dejado a Rebecca sola, pero no podría estar siempre protegiéndola. Además, la chica no parecía dispuesta a que él estuviera siempre encima de ella. Pensando en que ella era más valiente de lo que en un principio había supuesto, se centró en mirar la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. Se encontró con las taquillas abiertas y su contenido tirado por el suelo. Supuso que la gente, aterrorizada, las había registrado buscando algo con lo que hacer frente a los muertos vivientes. David sintió que una ira crecía en su interior. Para él, desde el mismo momento en que terminó la misión de la ensenada Calibán, el nombre de Umbrella era sinónimo de muerte.

Miró la sala y, al no ver nada, salió por la otra puerta, una que estaba a su derecha. Nada más entrar un zombi le dio la bienvenida con un gemido hambriento. David cerró la puerta y le disparó. El zombi cayó al suelo con un último gemido. Giró sobre sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor. Decidió que allí no había nada que se pudiera aprovechar, e iba a salir de allí cuando una gran caja de metal le llamó la atención. Se acercó a ella y sonrió. Era el almacén de las armas y parecía estar intacto. Intentó abrirla pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave. Pensó en pegarle un tiro pero el metal parecía más que resistente a los disparos, de hecho, pensaba que lo más probable era que la bala saldría rebotada y que le daría a él... Y no estaba dispuesto a recibir otro disparo.

_Con uno al día tengo bastante_, pensó David meneando la cabeza.

Pensando en una manera de poder abrir la caja, recordó que Jill había abierto la puerta de la casa de uno de los miembros de los STARS con un clip y un pendiente, así que se dijo que lo mejor era que ella intentara abrir la dichosa caja.

Salió de allí con el arma en alto y, por el pasillo, se encontró a John.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le preguntó David.

—Sólo zombis y un par de arañas —respondió él.

Salieron a la escalinata de la entrada de la comisaría y vieron allí al resto. Éstos se volvieron para mirarles. David vio que la camiseta y parte del pantalón de Rebecca tenían manchas de sangre y se alarmó. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y la miró con preocupación, pero ella no parecía entender su reacción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a Rebecca.

—Sí —dijo ella, algo desconcertada—. ¿Por qué?

David le señaló la sangre que tenía en la ropa y ella medio sonrió.

—No es mía —le dijo—, me encontré con un hombre herido por allí —señaló la puerta por la que había entrado—. Estaba sangrando pero me dijo que uno de sus compañeros le había mordido, por lo que no lo pude salvar. Y, vosotros, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

—Sí —dijo John—, varios zombis y un par de arañas —Jill se estremeció—. ¿No te gustan las arañas?

—No —respondió ella, en un susurro—. Nunca me gustaron y después de lo de la mansión Spencer, jamás las veré de la misma manera.

—Yo creo haber encontrado el almacén de las armas —dijo David—, pero está cerrado. Esperaba que Jill pudiera abrirlo.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala donde David había encontrado la caja metálica y Jill le echó un vistazo a la cerradura.

—¿Podrás abrirla? —le preguntó John.

—Claro —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Tiene una cerradura muy fácil de abrir. No os preocupéis, la abriré en seguida.

Dicho esto, sacó de su mochila de combate un pequeño paquete en el que había varias ganzúas y Jill cogió un par de ellas. Después de andar hurgando en la cerradura, ésta se abrió, dejando al descubierto su interior. En ella encontraron cargadores para las nueve milímetros y un par de cargadores para ala Magnum de Eva.

Cuando se disponían a salir de la sala, oyeron disparos fuera del edificio. Eva dijo que ya iba ella, que no hacía falta que la acompañasen. David la dejó ir, un poco a su pesar, y se volvió hacia el resto de sus compañeros para mirar el mapa y buscar una ruta para salir de allí.

Capítulo 2

Óscar García comprobó el arma que llevaba en la mano. Sólo tenía trece balas.

_Trece balas para salir de este infierno… _Pensó con amargura.

Meneó la cabeza, pensando en que aquél era su final. Había ido a aquella maldita ciudad para ver a sus tíos con sus padres. Los ojos de Óscar se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo. Uno de aquellos locos desquiciados había mordido a su tío en una cafetería, justo antes de que aquella locura se saliera de madre. Su tío había llegado a casa y había mordido al resto de su familia. Óscar había intentado que sus padres no se infectaran, pero no pudo evitar que ocurriera. Había salido de la casa y recogido el arma del cuerpo de un policía muerto. Tras registrarlo, había encontrado un par de cargadores más. Aunque apenas había tenido que usar el arma, ya que se había refugiado en uno de los museos que había en la ciudad donde, por suerte, casi no había zombis allí, había gastado un cargador para matar a una criatura que podría pasar por su peor pesadilla. Óscar no quiso ni pensar en ello. Había encontrado un par de máquinas expendedoras de aperitivos y las había destrozado para poder tener algo con lo que engañar al estómago.

Suspiró. Tenía veintidós años y estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad de Madrid, no tenía la formación ni la experiencia como para hacer frente a una situación como aquella.

_Y, reconócelo, tienes miedo_, le susurró su mente.

No le avergonzó asentir con la cabeza. La verdad es que estaba acojonado. Nunca había pensado que lo que ocurría en las películas de miedo podía pasar a ser real.

—Y aún no he tenido novia —se dijo en voz baja, casi divertido—. Aunque, supongo que tú no tienes ningún problema con eso, ¿eh, amigo?

Óscar le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a la estatua de un hombre de neandertal que estaba acuclillado delante de una hoguera ficticia, mientras sonreía. Suspiró de nuevo. No sabía que haría ahora, no tenía familia y no era un buen estratega. Para eso sería mejor un policía…

Una lucecita pareció encenderse en su mente. ¡La policía! ¿Cómo no había pensado en ellos? Aunque, a esas alturas, estuvieran todos muertos, quizá podría encontrar algún arma.

Óscar se levantó. No le hacía gracia salir a la calle, con todos aquellos muertos vivientes y criaturas mutantes circulando por las calles, pero si mal no recordaba, la comisaría estaba a unas calles más abajo. Si corría y esquivaba a aquellos seres podría tener una mínima posibilidad. Pensándolo con frialdad, no tenía nada que perder si moría. Ya no tenía familia, sus padres estaban muertos y sus únicos tíos también lo estaban. Su madre era hija única y, por lo tanto, no tenía más tíos que los que vivían en Francia. Por su parte, no tenía hermanos ni hermanas.

Decidido a salir de allí, recogió sus cosas y las metió en una mochila que había cogido de una tienda que encontró por el camino y se la colocó en la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la sala dedicada a la prehistoria para meterse de lleno en una sala dedicada a los griegos y fenicios. Caminó por allí, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba a sus lados derecho e izquierdo. De repente, sintió que algo se movía por encima de él. Giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando a unas quince arañas del tamaño de un cachorro de perro pastor. Salió corriendo de aquella sala mientras oía cómo las arañas lanzaban veneno que, por suerte, no le alcanzó. Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se volvió para cerrar las puertas para que aquellos seres no pudieran seguirle. Se apoyó en ellas, respirando con agitación. Nunca le gustaron las arañas, las tenía un pánico terrible.

_Y todo gracias a Sara. _Pensó con amargura.

Sara era una amiga de la infancia que estudiaba derecho en la universidad, en el mismo campus que él, y a veces habían quedado para ir al cine o, simplemente, a tomar algo. Óscar siempre había pensado que Sara era increíble, además de guapa. Había intentado pedirle salir pero nunca se había atrevido, era demasiado tímido. Aunque su fobia a las arañas se debía a ella, tampoco iba a odiarla por ello.

Todo había pasado cuando tenían doce años. Estaban en un bosque, buscando al perro de ella que se había escapado, cuando se les hizo de noche. Él se había asustado, pero Sara había mantenido la calma bastante bien. _Demasiado_ bien. Había cogido una araña viva, de un tamaño considerable, y se le había ocurrido ponérsela en el hombro para asustarlo. Y lo había hecho. Óscar había salido corriendo de miedo por entre los árboles seguido de Sara, quien le pedía a voces que se tranquilizase. Cuando finalmente él se paró, ella se disculpó con él y lo abrazó con fuerza. La situación no era suficientemente peligrosa como para que él tuviera ese pánico a las arañas. Pero no lo pudo evitar, era un gallina. Aunque ella no volvió a molestarle con el tema de las arañas y él se lo agradecía enormemente.

Dejó de pensar en ello y continuó avanzando por el museo. Atravesó las salas de exposición de los egipcios, los romanos y demás civilizaciones importantes. Pensando en que no había pasado por allí desde que había llegado al museo, entró en una pequeña sala en la que encontró a un hombre muerto. No parecía estar zombi, pero por si acaso no se acercó demasiado. Registró la sala en busca de algo que le pudiera ser útil, pero lo único que encontró fue una sala de cámaras y unas taquillas de metal que sólo tenían papeles y más papeles. Decepcionado con lo que había encontrado, salió de allí. De repente, el hombre que estaba en el suelo se levantó y se lanzó contra él. Óscar se sobresaltó e intentó esquivar al desagradable ser, pero no tuvo suerte y el zombi lo agarró por los hombros, intentando acercar su boca al cuello del joven. Óscar le dio una patada para alejarlo de él y sacó el arma que llevaba, apuntando a la cabeza de aquél ser. Disparó y parte de la cabeza del zombi explotó, enviando trozos de hueso y carne por doquier. Óscar se estremeció al verlo y se alejó de él.

_ Ya sólo me quedan doce balas… Genial._

Óscar llegó al vestíbulo del museo y respiró profundamente. Estaba mentalizándose para salir al infierno que era ahora la ciudad. Pensó en los seres que le esperarían allí pero no se amilanó. Llegaría a la comisaría, buscaría más munición y, luego, robaría un coche u otro vehículo para salir de aquella maldita ciudad.

Óscar abrió las puertas y salió del edificio. Nada más poner un pie fuera el olor a muerte le llegó de lleno. Se puso una mano en la nariz para no respirar ese fétido olor.

—Ya no recordaba que la ciudad olía tan mal —se dijo.

Comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalinata que llevaban a la calle y miró a su alrededor. No parecía que hubiese nada peligroso por lo que se dirigió hacia su derecha, por una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Giró en la esquina y, al mirar, vio un par de zombis. Si corría los dejaría atrás. Se preparó para una carrera y salió disparado de donde se encontraba. Al verlo, los zombis gimieron y alzaron sus putrefactos brazos hacia él, pero Óscar era demasiado rápido y no lo consiguieron alcanzar.

Se detuvo detrás de un coche que estaba volcado y miró hacia atrás. Los zombis estaban bastante lejos y parecían no estar dispuestos a seguirle. Suspiró, algo más tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Delante de él había un par de perros que parecían estar desollados. Tenían los ojos de color rojo y en la boca se les podía ver dos filas de blancos y puntiagudos dientes. De sus bocas salían varios fluidos.

—Ah, mierda —murmuró cuando los vio.

Los perros se detuvieron al verlo y, de repente, se lanzaron contra él a la carrera. Óscar salió de detrás del coche y giró a la izquierda, entrando en una calle llena de zombis, pero al joven no le importó. Siguió corriendo, apartando a empujones a los zombis que se le echaban encima, pensando en que lo único importante eran los dos perros que le seguían. Comparados con ellos, los zombis eran tan peligrosos como corderitos.

Volvió a girar a la izquierda y se encontró con un callejón sin salida: una barricada le impedía el paso y, para colmo, estaba en llamas por lo que el intentar saltarla no era una opción. Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero los dos perros ya habían entrado en la calle, caminando lentamente ahora, dirigiéndose hacia él. Sus rojos ojos estaban fijos en él y sus babas cayeron al suelo. Óscar sacó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de uno de aquellos malditos animales. El pequeño arma vibró ligeramente cuando apretó el gatillo. El animal retrocedió unos segundos pero no tardó en seguir avanzando hacia él. El percutor del arma golpeó al aire. Se le habían acabado las balas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, frustrado.

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que aquél iba a ser su final. Aquellos perros lo iban a devorar vivo y ni siquiera tenía una maldita bala para meterse en la cabeza. Les lanzó la pistola y trató de retroceder, pero notó el calor del fuego de la barricada a su espalda y su sentido común le dijo que ya no podría retroceder más. Resignado a morir, esperó a que los animales se acercaran para morderlo.

De repente, y salidos de su derecha, cinco disparos derribaron a uno de los perros. Dos más, seguidos por otros tres después de una brevísima pausa, abatieron al segundo perro, que cayó al suelo dando espasmos.

Óscar miró hacia su derecha y vio a una joven, no mayor que él, con un arma en las manos que le estaba mirando con atención. Tenía el cabello largo, recogido en una larga cola de caballo, y una de las rodillas sobre un pequeño murete que estaba a los bordes de la pequeña escalera. Se incorporó ligeramente y vio que llevaba un chaleco con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones en la espalda. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano que tenía libre y él se acercó a ella. Cuando hubo llegado a las escaleras, ella entró en el edificio. Una vez dentro, cerró las puertas y le miró a los ojos mientras guardaba el arma, sonriendo. Óscar pensó que era la mujer más guapa que había visto: sus ojos, de un color azul precioso, y una sonrisa encantadora le dijo que ella no le iba a hacer daño. Para su desgracia, comenzó a hablarle en francés, por lo que no entendió ni una sola palabra. A los pocos segundos, ella lo miró y fue dejando de hablar poco a poco. Finalmente suspiró a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

—Tu ne parle pas français1 —dijo ella, con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz, mientras meneaba la cabeza—. ¿Hablas inglés, quizá?

—Sí —asintió Óscar, algo más aliviado de que ella hablara inglés—. Me manejo bastante bien con él.

—Eso está bien —respondió ella, volviendo a sonreír—. Me llamo Eva Black, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Óscar García —dijo él, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—¿García? —repitió ella, sin dejar de sonreír y levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué hace un chico español como tú en una ciudad francesa como esta?

Óscar entendió el intento de la joven por animarlo, pero sólo el hecho de recordar lo que le había ocurrido a su familia hizo que mirara al suelo y no contestara. Ella pareció darse cuenta en seguida porque se disculpó con rapidez.

—Perdona, no es asunto mío —dijo ella, mirando hacia la escalera—. Será mejor que me acompañes y así te presentaré al resto… además, no quiero que bajen corriendo al ver que tardo tanto…

—¿Al resto? —preguntó Óscar, algo asombrado—. ¿No estás sola?

—No —respondió ella mientras subía las escaleras—. Terminamos en esta ciudad por accidente. Literalmente hablando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó de nuevo Óscar.

—Algo nos golpeó y la furgoneta en la que viajábamos volcó. El coche que nos seguía se estrelló contra ella, haciendo que se incendiase y que nos quedáramos sin medio de transporte —explicó ella, entrando en una habitación.

—Oye —dijo Óscar antes de entrar en otra habitación, de la que salían varias voces—, quiero darte las gracias por saberme de esos seres.

—No le des mayor importancia —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la sala—. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Óscar entró en la estancia detrás de ella y se encontró con cuatro personas más, dos hombres y dos mujeres, que se volvieron hacia ellos en cuanto entraron. Uno de los hombres, uno de la complexión de un toro y con la piel oscura sonrió hacia ellos.

—¿Estamos en una crisis y tú te largas a ligar? —le dijo a Eva.

—Cielo, ya sabes qué tu eres el único —respondió ella, sonriendo también.

—Vale —concedió el hombretón—, y ¿quién es el pipiolín?

—No me llames pipiolín —gruñó Óscar, mosqueado.

—¡Vaya, tiene carácter! —exclamó el hombretón con una carcajada.

—Déjalo en paz, John —dijo Eva, acercándose a él y dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro—. Acabo de salvarlo de un par de Cerberus…

—¿Cerberus? —preguntaron todos.

—Es el nombre de los perros mutantes —explicó ella, mirándolos con algo de sorpresa—. Los científicos de Umbrella los llamaron así.

—¿Umbrella? —preguntó Óscar—. ¿Esa no es la compañía que fue acusada por un grupo de locos que decían que estaban trabajando en algo poco moral?

—¡Ésta sí que es buena! —exclamó John, riéndose—. Ahora resulta que somos una panda de locos… Oye, Rebecca, por casualidad no conocerás a un psicólogo de los buenos, ¿verdad? Creo que todos necesitamos uno de esos.

—¿Vosotros… vosotros sois los que acusasteis a la compañía? —preguntó Óscar, algo impresionado.

—Los mismos —dijo Eva. Luego le sonrió con algo de maldad—, no nos tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Óscar—. Es sólo que… que…

—No te lo esperabas —el otro hombre terminó la frase por él.

Óscar asintió, algo nervioso.

—Disculpa mis modales —dijo Eva—. Este idiota de aquí es John, ellas son Jill y Rebecca y él es David. Él chaval se llama Óscar García.

Óscar estrechó las manos de aquellos que acompañaban a Eva y, cuando le estrechó la mano a aquél que se hacía llamar David, éste se llevó la mano derecha hacia el hombro izquierdo. Rebecca se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Dios, la bala! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a David y lo llevaba hasta una mesa—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Vamos, súbete a la mesa y quítate la camiseta.

—Vaya, Rebecca —dijo John, con su buen humor—, directa al grano.

Rebecca no se dignó a contestarle, tan sólo lo asesinó con la mirada mientras sacaba de su botiquín instrumental para la pequeña operación. Óscar la observó con atención, dudando al principio y, decidido después, le dijo a Rebecca:

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —todos se volvieron hacia él—. Estudio medicina en la universidad, sólo me queda un año y…

—Te lo agradezco pero —dijo Rebecca, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa-, yo me ocuparé.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Eva—, Rebecca es el médico del equipo.

Óscar asintió, mirando cómo ella examinaba la herida del hombre. Rebecca cogió dos instrumentos quirúrgicos y le dijo a David:

—Esto te va a doler.

—Lo sé —respondió éste—. Pero no es la primera vez que me sacan una bala a lo vivo.

Rebecca miró el torso descubierto de David y vio un par de cicatrices de bala. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió. Después de unos instantes, consiguió sacar la bala y de la herida de David comenzó a salir bastante sangre. Rebecca puso una gasa encima y le indicó a David que la mantuviera así, para evitar que la sangre continuara saliendo. Rebecca colocó el instrumental en otra gasa, para que no se pudiera infectar, y limpió la herida con un desinfectante, después la cosió y la vendó. Mientras ella hacía esto, David la miraba con ternura. Cuando terminó de vendarle, ella le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él tenía la mirada fija en ella y, sonriéndole, le lanzó la camiseta al regazo. David soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta de Rebecca. Se volvió a poner la camiseta y se giró hacia ellos, algo más serio.

—Vale, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de este infierno y de contactar con el otro grupo —les dijo—. Eva, dale a nuestro amigo un arma para que no vaya desarmado.

Eva se acercó a Óscar, rebuscó en su pequeña mochila y le dio una Beretta que les sobraba junto con algunos cargadores para ella. Óscar miró el arma que Eva le había dado y luego a ella. Eva sonrió.

—Se usa como todas —le dijo—. Mira, este es el seguro, si la vas a llevar en el pantalón o en cualquier otro lugar, será mejor que lo pongas. Si la vas a llevar en alto, cosa que te aconsejo dadas las circunstancias, no lo pongas. Tardarías demasiado tiempo en quitarlo y los zombis te podrían alcanzar. Y, créeme, eso no es bueno —Eva sonrió de forma pícara—. Por cierto, si aprietas esa cosita de ahí, el arma dispara.

Óscar la miró con algo de indignación. Sabía que ella le estaba tomando el pelo con aquello, ella sabía perfectamente que él sabía cómo usar el gatillo de un arma. Supuso que ella trataba de animarlo, para que no se asustara demasiado con la situación. Suspiró y le sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que hay alguien en esta ciudad que es capaz de decirme para qué sirve esa palanquita —le dijo él. Ella sonrió más abiertamente y se volvió hacia el resto.

—¿Y bien? —les dijo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues lo que David acaba de decir —le dijo John, divertido—. Salimos al infierno y buscamos la limusina que tan amablemente nos va a sacar de este sitio.

—Gracias por refrescarme, John —le respondió Eva—. Sólo espero que seas tú quien pague la factura de la limusina…

Mientras se reían salieron de la sala en la que estaba. Óscar estaba algo impresionado por el hecho de que ellos se tomaran tan a la ligera aquél asunto. Su asombro pasó a ser indignación. Sin poder controlarse, les habló:

—¡¿Cómo podéis tomaros tan a la ligera el hecho de que en esta ciudad haya gente enferma? —Óscar empezó a temblar—. ¡Habláis de esto como si fuera un juego!

—Óscar —dijo Jill, sin alzar la vz—, nos tomamos los escapes del virus-T bastante en serio. Pero no pienso estar deprimida o triste, preocupada o llena de ira sólo por el hecho de que haya gente que esté enferma. Ya estuve así cuando ocurrió todo en Raccoon City, y no voy a volver a pasar por ello. Si te parece mal lo que hacemos o que nos tomemos con algo de humor, te puedes ir. De lo que estoy segura es que no voy a discutir contigo sobre ciertos principios morales. En esta situación tenemos que elegir: o ellos, o nosotros. Yo tengo clara la elección, ¿la tienes tú?

Jill se dio la vuelta, caminando de nuevo junto a sus compañeros. Óscar meditó lo que ella había dicho y supo que, muy a su pesar, tenía razón. Vio que Eva se acercaba a Jill y le decía que se había pasado pero Jill le contestó que era necesario. De repente, notó una mano en su hombro y, al volverse, vio que se trataba de Rebecca, quien le sonreía abiertamente. Óscar se dio cuenta que Rebecca también era muy guapa. Y parecía ser más joven que él.

—No se lo tomes en cuenta —le dijo—. Jill es una de las mejores personas que conozco pero lo que vivió en la ciudad de Raccoon City hace que se ponga enferma. Allí pasó muy malos ratos y eso pasa factura.

Le dio dos palmadas suaves en el hombro y siguió al resto, poniéndose al lado de David. Óscar los siguió para no quedarse atrás. Tenía la ligera impresión de que si seguía con ellos tendría, al menos, una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Había oído hablar de la ciudad de Raccoon. Según las noticias, un gran incendio había arrasado con la ciudad. Aunque había rumores de que alguien había bombardeado la ciudad. También había oído que los STARS decían que Umbrella había realizado experimentos con humanos y que ello había dado como resultado que la ciudad entera se hubiese convertido en una ciudad de muertos vivientes. Claro que, de los rumores sólo se puede creer una mínima parte, por no decir que muchas veces eran más falsos que verdaderos. Óscar se decidió a preguntarle a Eva o a Rebecca sobre el asunto. Sabría que, aunque no le contaran todo lo que había pasado, se podría enterar de gran parte de lo que había pasado.

_ Sólo espero que Jill no se vuelva a mosquear__…_

Capítulo 3

—Esto es una mierda…

Una joven de pelo cortado a media melena, de color marrón oscuro, estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de un segundo piso, recargando la nueve milímetros que tenía. Había tenido suerte de encontrarla, de casualidad, entre todo el jaleo que había en una armería. Se imaginaba que la gente, desesperada, habría atacado a la armería, deseosa de tener algo con lo que hacer frente a aquellos seres que parecían salidos de una película de terror, de aquellas de serie B.

Lucía González suspiró mientras metía una bala en la recámara de la pistola, según tenía entendido, era una Blacktail. Lo sabía porque tenía una amiga policía que era una aficionada de las pistolas y, a base de hablar con ella, había aprendido algo sobre el tema. Sabía que si encontraba cargadores o balas del nueve le servirían para el arma que llevaba.

Lucía suspiró de nuevo. Había llegado a aquella maldita ciudad con unos compañeros de la universidad, para participar en un concurso sobre programación, y habían quedado finalistas para representar a España. Se suponía que los ganadores de la fase celebrada en París representarían a Europa. Pero, durante la ceremonia, un chaval había entrado y había comenzado a morder a la gente que estaba allí. Lucía se había asustado y había huido junto con un par de compañeros. Durante su huida, una criatura parecida a un león mutante les había atacado y uno de sus compañeros había sido devorado por aquella criatura, mientras que su otro compañero se había convertido en un zombi de aquellos y habían tratado de atacarla. Ella se había visto obligada a huir de él y, por el camino, encontró la armería destrozada. Entró y encontró aquella pistola y algunos cargadores para ella en un hueco oculto en la pared, justo detrás de un cuadro.

Se había metido en un piso vacío para estar a salvo de los zombis. Aunque sabía que si alguna criatura de aquellas decidía perseguirla allí no iba a estar segura, pero hasta que llegara aquel momento podría estar aparentemente tranquila en aquel lugar. Rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó un paquete de tabaco.

—Vaya —gruñó al mirar en su interior. Solo había siete cigarrillos—. ¡Maldita sea! En buena hora decidí no dejar de fumar…

Volvió a guardar el paquete de tabaco, decidida a fumar los pocos cigarrillos que le quedaban en otro momento. Miró hacia la calle, viendo sólo a alguno de aquellos muertos vivientes merodeando por allí. Al parecer, eran capaces de oler a los que no estaban como ellos. En el fondo, Lucía sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había transformado a aquellas personas en zombis. No creía que hubiese un animal que tuviera una mordedura con un veneno capaz de hacer eso.

_Lo mejor será que salga de esta ciudad. Si robo un coche y le hago un puente quizá pueda llegar a una ciudad con aeropuerto y largarme a casa de una puta vez__…__ Si nunca me gustó Francia, sería por algo._

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta principal la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Le quitó el seguro a la Blacktail y bajó del alfeizar de la ventana. Se acercó a la puerta y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ésta estalló en miles de astillas y un rugido se escuchó a la vez que una criatura aparecía en el piso. Lucía lo reconoció en seguida: era uno de aquellos leones mutantes que se habían encargado de acabar con sus compañeros. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de escamas y era, en general, de un color verdoso. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y tenía unas garras afiladísimas de varios centímetros de longitud, apropiadas para trepar. Tenía una cresta de tieso pelo de color canela desde la frente hasta la altura de los hombros. Mediría, como mínimo, metro y medio de alto y dos y medio de largo. Tenía una larga cola escamoso de un metro de largo. Abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de puntiagudos dientes amarillentos, y aulló. Emitió un aullido que le puso los pelos de punta, era un aullido melancólico y lleno de hambre. Lucía tenía que salir de allí cagando leches. Si aquella cosa la alcanzaba ya se podía despedir de tener una vida normal y corriente como cualquier chica de veinte años.

El animal se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a desgarrar su carne con sus afiladísimas garras. Lucía saltó a un lado mientras el león mutante caía donde ella había estado hasta hacía unos segundos, apuntó y disparó a la cabeza de aquel ser pero, al parecer, era como disparar a una pared.

—¡Joder! —exclamó ella—. ¿Es que no le afectan las balas?

Lucía salió del pequeño apartamento corriendo y bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, lo que hizo que al final pisara mal y cayera de bruces al suelo. Se levantó con rapidez y salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que aquella cosa la estaba siguiendo, que en un par de zancadas más la alcanzaría. Su mente intentó pensar en algo que la pudiera sacar del apuro pero el miedo que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad, así que intentó algo suicida.

Se giró, encarando al animal mutante, y apuntó justo en el entrecejo. Ya era hora de sacar partido a las prácticas de tiro que su amiga policía le había dado. Lucía abrió fuego y la bala entró de forma limpia en la frente de aquél ser, dejando un negro agujero del que comenzó a salir un fluido de color negro. Para su asombro, el animal no se derrumbó, sino que comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró ella, atónita—. ¡Eso tendría que pararlo!

Volvió a abrir fuego contra él. Vació el cargador y el animal, finalmente, se derrumbó en el suelo, en medio de un creciente charco de sangre negruzca. Lucía suspiró aliviada mientras colocaba un nuevo cargador en el arma. Sólo le quedaban tres, si volvía a encontrarse con otro bicho de esos, estaría en apuros.

Pensando en ello, siguió caminando por las calles. Durante unos diez minutos no se encontró con nadie, ni siquiera un zombi. Aquello estaba realmente tranquilo. Quizá demasiado. Lucía agarró con más fuerza la Blacktail, dispuesta a disparar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarla.

De repente, oyó disparos en una calle cercana y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella. Si había supervivientes ya no estaría sola y eso la animó. Pasó un par de calles repletas de zombis y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oyó un grito desgarrador. En cuanto dobló la esquina de la calle se quedó petrificada. No pudo dar ni un paso, ni siquiera para poder huir. Lo que estaba viendo era horrible, no… horrible no era la palabra indicada. Monstruoso. Esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. Siempre y cuando fuese seguida por desagradable y repulsivo.

En medio de la calle había unas siete u ocho personas, todas armadas, que estaban disparando a una especie de humano de casi dos metros de alto, con garras de varios centímetros de longitud en las manos. Aquellas personas estaban disparando contra aquella cosa, pero las balas no parecían afectarle. Aquel ser se dirigió hacia ellos y, de un manotazo, lanzó a tres por los aires. Con la otra mano atravesó al que tenía más cerca, de manera que las largas garras de aquella bestia sobresalieron por su espalda. El resto de las personas abrió fuego de nuevo, apuntando a la cabeza de aquél ser. Pero esa cosa no se caía. Avanzó contra ellos y atravesó a otro de ellos con su otra garra.

Lucía no lo aguantó más y se volvió a la calle por la que había venido. Se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, con las manos en los oídos para no oír los gritos de aquellas personas. Sólo esperaba que aquella cosa no la hubiera visto u olido. No quería morir…

De repente, y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, Lucía se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba aquella criatura. Giró en una esquina y se encontró con un grupo de zombis que, levantando los brazos hacia ella, se le acercaron con paso lento y emitiendo gemidos hambrientos. Lucía no lo dudó y disparó contra ellos. Los zombis sucumbieron bajo sus balas, destrozando sus cabezas y demás partes de su cuerpo. Avanzó entre los cadáveres, casi descompuestos, y siguió corriendo hasta el final de la calle, donde volvió a girar en otra esquina. Al hacerlo, se encontró en una avenida llena de cafeterías. Inconscientemente, Lucía pensó en un café.

_ Hace una semana que no tomo un buen café__…__ Quizá y con un poco de suerte, quede algo en alguna de esas cafeterías__… y necesito uno de manera urgente._

Se encaminó hacia la primera cafetería que encontró, deseando que sí que hubiera una cafetera operable. Abrió la puerta y entró en ella. Parecía estar vacía pero la registró por si acaso. Encontró varias mesas tiradas por el suelo y varias sillas rotas. Había manchas de sangre aquí y allá, y supuso que serían de alguna de aquellas víctimas. Encontró una puerta trasera, la abrió y vio que daba a un callejón. La volvió a cerrar, se dirigió hacia la barra, entró detrás de ella y se acercó a la máquina de café. La echó un vistazo y vio que sólo necesitaba agua. Cogió un vaso, lo lavó y lo llenó de agua que vertió en la cafetera. Había trabajado un tiempo en un bar y sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de máquinas. Esperó a que el café se hubiera hecho y se sentó en una de las mesas, desde donde podía vigilar las dos puertas. No estaba dispuesta a que la pillaran por sorpresa mientras estaba tomando un café.

Sacó el paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo. No lo pudo evitar, era algo que siempre hacía cuando tomaba café o cuando estaba realmente alterada. Aquello le recordó su casa y a sus padres. Ella solía sentarse en uno de los sofás mientras veía las noticias en el salón. Sus padres a veces la acompañaban, cuando no tenían que trabajar.

_Seguro que si les digo que he estado en una ciudad llena de muertos vivientes me van a mandar a un loquero de esos, _pensó Lucía con amargura.

Nadie en su sano juicio creería una historia así. Pensarían que estaba escribiendo una novela de terror o algo parecido. De improviso recordó lo que había visto hacía nada. Volver a ver cómo aquella cosa mataba a aquellas personas, como si de papel se tratase, le revolvió el estómago. Se levantó de la silla y entró en uno de los baños, donde vomitó en uno de los retretes que estaban allí. Algo más tranquila, regresó a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, tomando un sorbo de café, con las manos temblorosas. Desde luego, si sus padres no la enviaban a un psiquiátrico, se enviaría ella misma a uno para que le hiciera olvidar toda aquella pesadilla…

—Genial, esto es lo que me faltaba —se dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

Estaba a punto de terminar el café cuando, de improviso, la puerta trasera de la cafetería comenzó a abrirse. Lucía se dirigió a la barra y se escondió detrás de ella. Estaba segura de que era aquella bestia que la había seguido.

Capítulo 4

—¡Oye Barry! —gritó Chris desde atrás—. ¡Mira a ver si los despistas entre aquellos coches!

—¡Y tú mira a ver si te deshaces de ellos! —le respondió él, de mal humor.

Chris obvió el comentario de Barry y se acercó a las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, por las que miró. Allí seguía el coche que los estaba persiguiendo desde hacía tres horas. Apenas asomó, una descarga de proyectiles impactó en la furgoneta. Leon respondió a los disparos con su Magnum y los tiros de la potente arma resonaron en el interior de la furgoneta. Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que el otro grupo se vio obligado a tomar un desvío a una ciudad. Estaba seguro de que David le había dicho a John que se desviara para poder tener mayores posibilidades de despistarlos allí, en medio de una ciudad, que en la autopista.

_Menos mal que anochecerá en unos minutos_, pensó Chris mientras miraba por la ventanilla el cielo rojizo.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea para deshacerse de sus perseguidores. Se acercó hasta su hermana que estaba enfrente de él y miró por la ventanilla. El arcén de la autopista tenía la anchura ideal para su plan. Se volvió hacia Barry.

—¡Eh, Barry! —Barry inclinó la cabeza hacia él, sin dejar de mirar la carretera, para indicarle que le estaba escuchando—. En cuanto oscurezca, apaga las luces, te metes en el arcén y paras la furgoneta.

Barry asintió mientras seguía esquivando algunos coches. Otra andanada de proyectiles impactó contra la furgoneta. Claire miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que dará resultado? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—No lo sé —le respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—, si no funciona no nos quedará otro remedio que enfrentarnos a tiros con ellos…

Carlos, León y Billy le miraron con atención. No querían pensar en tener un enfrentamiento de noche y en una autopista, donde los coches van a una velocidad considerable.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, Barry intentó entrar en el arcén, pero antes se metió entre varios coches para que lo ocultaran y apagó las luces, metiéndose en el arcén de la vía mientras pisaba el freno. Esperaron unos diez minutos y nadie apareció delante o detrás de ellos. Algo más tranquilos, vieron cómo Barry apagaba el motor del coche y se giraba hacia ellos.

—Y, ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato. Finalmente, Leon se aventuró a proponer algo.

—¿Y si damos la vuelta y tomamos el mismo desvío que ellos? —dijo, no muy seguro de ello—. No sabemos si han tenido un accidente o si nos necesitan.

Barry meditó lo que León estaba planteando. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio antes de hablar.

—A falta de otras opciones —empezó—, creo que no perdemos nada si los seguimos, aunque tardaremos bastante en llegar.

Barry encendió el motor de nuevo y se metió en la carretera, encendiendo las luces a la vez.

Chris se recostó contra la pared de la furgoneta, mientras dirigía una mirada perdida hacia el cielo nocturno, visible a través de la ventanilla de la furgoneta. Pensaba en Eva. Desde que la había conocido había dejado de interesarse por Jill. Aunque había sido realmente rápido el cambio, no se sentía mal. No se lo había dicho a Jill todavía, y no había tenido oportunidad para ello. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella aún dudaba de si empezar o no una relación con Carlos hasta que no estuviera totalmente segura de que él no sentía nada por ella. Chris suspiró. Trató de convencerse de que David cuidaría de ella pero, aún así, no estaba tranquilo.

Habían intentado avanzar en su relación, pero no habían podido por diversas causas ajenas a ellos. De hecho, recordaba la primera vez que estuvieron solos después de lo que pasó en Suiza…

Eva estaba durmiendo y él había ido a despertarla. Se había sentado en la cama adyacente, mirando cómo dormía durante bastante rato, sin ser capaz de despertarla. Finalmente, se había inclinado sobre ella y la había besado en la frente. Ella se despertó en seguida, sobresaltada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Chris quien estaba allí.

—Buenos días —le había dicho él, en voz baja.

—Hola —le respondió ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Chris se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos durante largo rato, mientras ella le miraba a los suyos. Eva se acercó a él y Chris hizo lo mismo, poniendo su mano en la de ella. Cuando iban a besarse, David había entrado en la habitación, interrumpiéndolos sin quererlo . Chris y Eva se habían separado rápidamente al ser interrumpidos. David se había sonrojado y había cerrado la puerta con rapidez, pero Eva le había retenido ya que el momento íntimo se había esfumado.

Chris sonrió para sí, recordando la balbuceante disculpa de David por haberlos interrumpido. Él había aguantado la risa por no hacerle pasar otro mal rato al pobre hombre. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla, pensando aún en ella. No podía dejar de hacerlo por más que quisiera. Eva le había llegado muy dentro en el corazón, pero mucho. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Aún se sentía culpable de que ella hubiera sido infectada por aquella criatura al evitar que le hiriera a él. Por culpa de aquello, Eva se había infectado con el virus-T y casi había perdido la vida. Él mismo la había dado por muerta y, cuando ella había regresado al piso, él creyó estar viendo un fantasma. Tras aquél lapsus, ellos no se habían separado a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. Y él sabía que ella le quería. Meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz? —le preguntó, de repente, su hermana.

Chris salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente y miró a Claire.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—¿Que por qué te ríes? —volvió a preguntar Claire.

Chris no respondió, solo volvió a sonreír mientras desviaba la mirada. Claire le miró con curiosidad y, por fin, lo entendió.

—¡Estabas pensando en Eva! —susurró ella, algo sorprendida.

Chris se ruborizó pero ni su hermana ni el resto se dio cuenta de aquél hecho. Chris lo agradeció enormemente. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a su hermana y asintió.

—Ya me parecía —le dijo ella—. ¡Si es que se os ve a la legua!

—¿Tanto… tanto se nos nota? —preguntó Chris, algo asustado.

—No demasiado —respondió ella—, pero tengo un sexto sentido para ello. Podríais aprender de David y Rebecca, ellos sí que saben cómo ocultarlo…

—¿Rebecca y David están…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, sorprendido.

Claire no respondió, tan solo sonrió ampliamente y Chris volvió a sonreír. Aquella noticia le había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Quién iba a decir que David y Rebecca acabarían así? Aunque, la verdad, habían estado juntos mucho tiempo durante estos últimos meses… Chris pensó que era bueno para David, quien necesitaba a alguien que le quisiera y Rebecca era la mejor elección. Lista, inteligente y con un carácter abierto que contrastaba con el del ex capitán. También había pensado que podría haber habido algo entre Eva y David pero que, por alguna razón, no lo habían llevado a cabo. Le fastidiaba admitirlo, pero a David le pegaba una mujer como Eva.

—¡Oíd! —la voz de Barry les llegó desde el asiento del conductor—. He tenido que tomar un desvío distinto, de manera que tendremos que entrar por la otra punta de la ciudad…

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que eso quería decir que estaban completamente de acuerdo con la situación. Chris distinguió el brillo de las luces de una ciudad. Parecía estar cerca de donde estaban.

De repente, Barry dio un volantazo y la furgoneta derrapó un par de metros, deteniéndose en medio de una polvareda. Los que estaban en el interior se cayeron hacia los lados, golpeándose en varios sitios del cuerpo con diversas partes de la furgoneta y del material que llevaban en ella. Chris se volvió hacia Barry, quien estaba sujetando el volante y miraba a todos los lados, como si buscara algo. En sus ojos había una extraña expresión, como de animal acorralado. A Chris le pareció que era la misma mirada que tenía en la mansión Spencer.

—¿Es que quieres matarnos, Barry? —le preguntó.

—Algo ha cruzado la carretera —respondió él, casi en un susurro.

—Sería un animal salvaje —opinó León.

—No, yo no lo creo —la voz de Barry denotaba angustia.

—Barry, ¿qué crees haber visto? —le preguntó Chris, quien conocía bastante bien a su amigo como para saber qué era lo que le podía pasar por la cabeza.

—Un perro de Umbrella.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se miraron los unos a los otros, asustados. Finalmente, Chris decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó.

Antes de que el hombretón pudiera responder, algo golpeó la furgoneta, como si estuvieran dando con un mazo en el lateral de la misma. Chris sacó su arma y el resto lo imitó.

—Barry, sácanos de aquí —dijo Chris—. ¡Pero ya!

Barry pisó el acelerador y la furgoneta salió de allí disparada. Cuando llevaban ya un buen rato de vuelta en la carretera, algo los golpeó y la furgoneta se tambaleó pero, por suerte, no volcó. El vehículo volvió a ser golpeado, esta vez en el motor, haciendo que una nube de vapor blanco comenzara a salir de allí; seguramente lo que les había atacado había roto el radiador. Una especie de rama, de unos siete centímetros de ancho, atravesó la furgoneta de lateral a lateral. Una vez realizado el movimiento, aquello se movió como una culebra y salió del vehículo con rapidez.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Carlos, casi en un susurro.

Chris le iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo: otra de aquellas cosas atravesó la furgoneta de nuevo.

—¡Todos fuera! —gritó Barry—. ¡Intentad coger las armas!

Billy agarró la mochila de las armas y salió de la furgoneta, seguido de cerca de Claire, León, Carlos y Chris. Una vez todos estuvieron fuera vieron a su atacante.

Era un Tirano que medía entre dos metros veinte y dos metros cuarenta, con una silueta humanoide que tenía unos hombros anchos hasta lo increíble. Sus brazos eran más largos de lo que debían ser. Tan sólo las manos y la cabeza eran visibles. El resto de aquel cuerpo de extrañas proporciones estaba cubierto de un tejido negro, excepto lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos, unos tremendos cordones de carne que palpitaba de forma leve y que llevaba ocultos sólo en parte bajo el cuello de la ropa. No se veía de qué parte de su cuerpo salían. La piel, sin pelo, tenía el color y la textura del tejido de una cicatriz mal curada, y el rostro tenía un aspecto tal que parecía que a quien se había encargado de crear a la criatura no le importara lo más mínimo la apariencia de la cara y le hubiese colocado simplemente un saco de cuero desgarrado sobre el cráneo. Las aberturas irregulares que eran los ojos estaban demasiado abajo y permanecían separadas por una línea irregular de grapas quirúrgicas. Apenas tenía formada la nariz, pero el rasgo más dominante era su boca, o más bien la falta de ella: la parte inferior de su cara no era más que dientes, gigantescos y cuadrados, sin labios, resaltando contra las encías de color rojo oscuro.

—¡Némesis! —murmuró Carlos.

Aquella cosa lanzó otro de sus tentáculos hacia ellos, atrapando a Claire y levantándola del suelo con fuerza. Chris comenzó a disparar contra aquél trozo de carne para que soltara a su hermana. El tentáculo soltó a Claire, lanzándola varios metros por encima del suelo a la vez que Némesis aullaba de dolor. León salió corriendo para atraparla en el aire y, cuando la tuvo en los brazos, cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Barry comenzó a disparar contra Némesis con la escopeta. El monstruo comenzó a rugir con furia al notar el impacto de las balas sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Esto se pone feo! —gritó Carlos—. ¡Tenemos que huir!

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Billy—. ¿A dónde quieres huir? Estamos en medio de la nada.

—¡Hay una casa allí! —gritó León, con Claire aún en brazos—. Quizá podamos refugiarnos en ella.

Barry y Chris miraron hacia donde León decía, ciertamente allí había una gran casa… o al menos la sombra de una bastante grande. A Chris le dio mala espina, pero no tenían otra opción.

—¡Todos a la casa! —gritó Barry.

El grupo comenzó a correr hacia el edificio sin luces. León llevaba a Claire en brazos, parecía que la joven estaba inconsciente. Para su desgracia, Némesis no parecía querer dejarlos huir, por lo que comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. Barry se colocó la escopeta en la espalda y sacó su Colt Python, con el que apuntó a aquella bestia. El sonido del potente arma resonó en el silencioso ambiente nocturno. Némesis se tambaleó mientras el grupo llegaba al porche de la gran casa. Chris agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrir la puerta que, para su sorpresa, no tenía la cerradura echada. Con rapidez, la empujó hacia el interior y la sujetó con el pie para que no se moviera, de manera que el resto pudiera entrar sin problemas, y se puso a disparar a Némesis para cubrir a Barry, que se había quedado algo rezagado.

—¡Vamos, Barry! —le gritó Chris—. ¡Ya te cubro yo!

Barry dejó de disparar y comenzó a correr hacia la casa mientras los disparos de Chris mantenían a aquella espantosa criatura a distancia, pero no conseguían que se detuviera. Una vez Barry entró en la casa, Chris dejó de disparar y entró detrás de su compañero.

Se prepararon para abrir fuego en cuanto Némesis derribara la puerta. Pero pasaron dos minutos, tres, cinco, diez y Némesis no aparecía. Chris se atrevió a abrir la puerta principal y, una vez lo hizo, vio para su sorpresa que Némesis ya no estaba. Se había retirado. Aún anonadado, regresó al interior.

—No está —les dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—: Se ha ido.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido? —preguntó Carlos, extrañado.

—¡Pues que no está! —exclamó Chris, casi sin paciencia—. Nos habrá dejado huir… ¡Qué sé yo!

—¡Tranquilizaos! —pidió Barry, con voz firme—. Este no es un buen momento para ponernos a discutir entre nosotros.

Chris asintió, acercándose a León quien estaba de rodillas en la moqueta que cubría el suelo y tenía la cabeza de Claire apoyada en su regazo. Chris se arrodilló delante de ellos, con el semblante preocupado.

—¿Sabes si está bien? —le preguntó a León.

—No creo que tenga nada más que un golpe en la cabeza —le respondió el joven ex policía—. Supongo que se recuperará en breve…

—Chris, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema —murmuró Barry.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, levantándose y mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira a tu alrededor —fue lo único que le dijo.

Chris miró a su alrededor y lo que vio hizo que se le encogieran las tripas.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

Estaba ante el vestíbulo de la mansión Spencer, la mansión en la que se produjo todo lo que desencadenó aquella lucha contra Umbrella. La misma escalera, las mismas puertas a ambos lados y en la planta de arriba, los mismos adornos… Todo era igual a aquél maldito lugar.

De detrás de una de aquellas puertas se oyó un ruido y todos se pusieron alerta.

—Billy, Carlos. Id a ver qué es lo que ha producido ese ruido —les dijo Barry—. Y tened cuidado.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de donde se encontraban. Carlos cogió el pomo de la puerta, le hizo una seña a Billy y la abrió de golpe mientras su compañero apuntaba con el arma a su interior. Billy disparó dos veces y algo cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

—Un zombi —dijo con voz apesumbrada.

Carlos cerró la puerta y Billy y él se acercaron al resto.

—Creo que no deberíamos salir de aquí —dijo Carlos—. Si en la casa hay zombis, es posible que haya otras criaturas.

—En eso tienes razón —asintió Barry—. Creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí.

Claire comenzó a despertarse y Chris se acercó a ella mientras León la ayudaba a incorporarse. Ella se apoyó casi por completo en él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó León, con suavidad y dulzura.

—Bien —contestó ella—, creo. Me duele la cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo es que esa cosa me tenía atrapada…

—Esa cosa te lanzó con fuerza cuando nosotros le disparamos —le explicó Chris, sin acercarse demasiado. Tenía la ligera impresión de que su hermana y León tenían algo y tampoco quería oponerse ello—. León te trajo hasta la casa. Por cierto, Carlos, ¿qué era eso?

—Es Némesis —dijo él, con la mirada perdida—. Persiguió a Jill por toda Raccoon City. Creía que estaba muerto… ¡Yo mismo vi cómo Jill lo mataba! No me explico qué puede estar haciendo aquí…

—¿Y Némesis? —preguntó ella, mientras le sonreía con ternura y agradecimiento a León por haberla traído hasta allí.

—Se esfumó —dijo Billy—. Dejó de seguirnos en cuanto entramos en la casa.

Claire asintió. De repente, a León se le iluminó el rostro.

—Si la casa es parecida a la casa en la que estuvisteis —dijo, mirando a todos y sin dejar de sujetar a Claire—, es posible que haya una radio por la que se comunicarían con el resto de sus equipos. Podríamos buscarla y usarla para que cualquier radio de la ciudad recibiese el aviso y así, David y el resto se podrían comunicar con nosotros.

—Es una buena idea —opinó Billy—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Barry? Eres el jefe de nuestro equipo.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a que Claire se mejore un poco, lo justo como para que pueda andar sin ayuda —respondió Barry, acariciándose la barba pelirroja— y luego registraremos la casa en busca de cualquier cosa que los permita, o bien salir de aquí, o bien comunicarnos con el resto. ¿Os parece bien?

Nadie protestó, por lo que Barry dedujo que todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan. Esperaron diez minutos a que Claire se recuperara y se dispusieron a investigar un poco la casa, a ver si encontraban algo útil que no fueran zombis.

Entraron a la sala en la que Billy había acabado con el zombi y Chris se encontró con que era diferente a la mansión Spencer. Estaban ahora mismo en una estancia bastante pequeña, con un par de estanterías en las paredes y una mesa en el centro y en la que no encontraron nada importante. Siguieron avanzando y entraron en otra sala, más grande que la anterior y en la que se encontraron con varios zombis.

Barry y Billy abrieron fuego contra ellos y los cuatro zombis cayeron al suelo sin vida. Registraron la sala y, aparte de munición para la nueve milímetros, no encontraron gran cosa. Iban a salir de la allí cuando Carlos les llamó. Había encontrado un pasaje en una de las paredes, de la cual salían unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Se miraron unos a otros y decidieron subir.

Una vez arriba, se encontraron con una sala de comunicaciones en la que había varios monitores y, para su suerte, una radio. Chris se dirigió hacia ella, con rapidez, y pulsó varios botones. Tras unos segundos, se giró hacia el resto, sonriendo.

—Funciona —anunció—. Podemos mandar un mensaje al resto del grupo.

—Muy bien —dijo Barry, pensativo, mientras se rascaba, de nuevo, la barba pelirroja—. León, Claire y Carlos os quedaréis aquí e intentaréis establecer contacto con el otro grupo. Chris, Billy y yo iremos a echar un vistazo por ahí, para saber si debemos o no preocuparnos de si hay criaturas como los perros de ahí.

—O leones mutantes —murmuró Chris.

—¿Leones? —preguntó Barry, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, leones —respondió Chris—. O al menos son parecidos a leones. Tienen el cuerpo cubierto de escamas de un color verdoso y te pueden contagiar el virus. Uno de ellos fue el que hirió a Eva y eso casi la mata…

Su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba. Claire le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo.

—Bueno —dijo Barry—, en marcha.

Y tras esto, los tres hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Claire, León y Carlos frente a la radio.

—Voy a empezar a emitir un mensaje —dijo Carlos—, quizá Jill y el resto puedan encontrar una radio.

León y Claire asintieron. Luego se pusieron a registrar la sala con más detenimiento pero no encontraron nada más que polvo. Intentaron encender las pantallas de televisión pero no encontraron la manera de que funcionaran. Suspirando, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban alrededor de una sala y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, esperando a que sus compañeros regresaran vivos y a que el otro equipo encontrara, por casualidad, una radio.

Capítulo 5

Con algo más de munición extra, David y el resto salieron de la comisaría, poniendo especial atención a su alrededor por si aparecían más perros de aquellos. David miró al joven que se les había unido. Estaba asustado, eso estaba claro, y él estaba seguro de que el joven, una vez que salieran de aquella ciudad, tomaría el primer transporte hacia su casa. Tenía un fuerte acento al hablar, por lo que dedujo que era de otro país. Se preguntó qué haría tan lejos de su casa. Meneó la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. No eran asunto suyo.

Caminaron a través de la avenida por la que habían venido, sin encontrarse con nada más peligroso que un par de fuegos ardiendo en varios puntos de las calles. David estaba algo preocupado, aquella tranquilidad no le hacía mucha gracia, es más, le ponía nervioso. Era el silencio que solía establecerse en la zona antes de una emboscada. Lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que le tendían una en combate.

—David —lo llamó Eva. Se había acercado a él y ahora iban los dos en cabeza, con John y Jill en la retaguardia—. Esto no me gusta, hay demasiado silencio.

—Lo sé —le respondió él, con un suspiro—, pero no hay otro camino por el que podamos seguir.

Eva se lo quedó mirando atentamente mientras caminaban. David se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada, pero aún seguía notando la mirada penetrante de Eva sobre él. Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —le soltó él, algo malhumorado.

—Nada —respondió ella con sencillez, mientras le sonreía.

—Entonces ¿por qué diablos me estás mirando de esa manera? —volvió a preguntar.

—Te gusta Rebecca —respondió ella, de sopetón—. ¿Verdad?

David se ruborizó a más no poder.

—¿A… a qué viene eso? —tartamudeó David, intentando mantener la compostura—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, David —sonrió ella, maliciosamente, mientras levantaba el índice de su mano izquierda—, que te conozco. Y, a mí, no me engañas. Esa chica te vuelve loco y tú no lo puedes negar.

David iba a contestarle cuando un ruido atrajo su atención. Miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron nada. Volvieron a oír aquel sonido y Jill se estremeció.

—Oh, no —murmuró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jill? —preguntó John.

—Es un Tirano —respondió Rebecca, acercándose a David—. Son muy peligrosos… Uno de ellos nos atacó en la mansión Spencer.

Todos se prepararon para hacer frente a aquella nueva amenaza pero, para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. El Tirano no apareció y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en el silencio de la noche. Todos suspiraron tranquilos por no haberse enfrentado a aquél ser. Óscar parecía bastante perdido en cuanto a lo que era un Tirano. Jamás había oído hablar de que la palabra «Tirano» tuviera más significados que los de «dictador» o algo parecido, así que se decidió a preguntarlo.

—Eh… —comenzó, algo tímido. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo—. ¿Qué… qué es un Tirano?

Nadie le respondió. Rebecca se había acercado más a David y lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero él no parecía responder a su abrazo. Jill miraba al suelo, parecía estar ausente. John no parecía saber qué era exactamente un Tirano y se encogió de hombros. Eva parecía estar bastante tranquila y fue ella quien le respondió.

—Verás, Óscar —dijo ella—. Un Tirano es un humano que ha sido modificado quirúrgicamente y con ayuda del virus-T, de manera que ha terminado por alcanzar los casi dos metros de altura, poseedor de una fuerza increíble. Suelen tener un aspecto humanoide, sin sexo, con la piel pálida y sin labios, de manera que parecen estar sonriendo permanentemente. Su corazón está casi al descubierto, en la parte izquierda del pecho, en una especie de bulto latente. Aunque ese es su punto débil, es muy resistente.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —dijo él, un poco asustado y con un hilillo de voz—. ¡Algo así no puede existir!

—¡Claro que puede existir! —exclamó Rebecca, temblando—. ¡Uno de ellos casi acaba con nosotros y casi derriba al helicóptero que nos fue a buscar! Créeme cuando digo que existe…

—Yo… —tartamudeó Óscar—. Lo siento. Aún trato de asimilar el hecho de que los muertos caminen…

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, continuaron caminando por las calles, por las que comenzaron a aparecer zombis. Se abrieron paso entre ellos, matando sólo a aquellos que eran absolutamente necesarios para ahorrar munición. Al doblar una esquina se toparon cara a cara con el Tirano. Trataron de regresar por donde habían venido, pero el despreciable ser ya los había visto y los estaba mirando con su macabra sonrisa, avanzando hacia ellos de manera inexorable.

—¿Sigues pensando que algo así no puede existir? —preguntó Eva a Óscar, sonriendo.

Óscar no respondió, estaba demasiado asustado mirando a aquella monstruosidad que se dirigía hacia ellos como para responder a la pregunta de Eva. Vio cómo el grupo disparaba hacia una especie de bulbo que latía en el pecho del Tirano, del que comenzó a salir un oscuro líquido que a Óscar le pareció sangre.

_ ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie? Esa cantidad de disparos matarían a cuatro personas, ¿por qué no se muere?_

Óscar no se podía mover del miedo que lo embargaba. El Tirano se había acercado a ellos, había levantado uno de sus largos brazos e iba a golpearle cuando Eva, de un empujón, lo derribó al suelo. A la vez que caían, a Óscar le pareció oír como aquel brazo rasgaba el aire en el mismo lugar donde, hasta hacía un momento, estaba él.

—Gracias —le dijo a Eva, casi en un susurro.

Ella se quitó de encima suyo mientras disparaba contra aquella mala bestia. Finalmente, el Tirano cayó al suelo, sin vida, bajo los disparos de las armas de Jill y John. Rebecca se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Óscar la cogió y se incorporó.

—¿Estás bien, pipiolo? —le preguntó John, con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió Óscar, algo aturdido—. ¿Has visto a esa cosa? ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos?

—Digamos que tenemos algo más de experiencia en estos casos —le dijo Jill, con voz apagada.

Jill se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la calle, con el arma en alto, seguida por los demás. Óscar no estaba seguro de que pudiera salir con vida de allí, pero ellos parecían estar bastante enterados de lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar y él sabía que ellos eran conscientes de lo que hacían.

_ Además, quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí y por qué la gente se ha convertido en zombis sedientos de carne humana…_

Decidido a descubrirlo, se acercó a Eva, que era la que parecía estar menos aturdida y afectada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Oye, Eva —le dijo—. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Ella lo miró con atención.

—¿Preguntas _sobre qué_? —inquirió.

—Sobre lo que pasa aquí —respondió él. Eva suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —le dijo finalmente—, te responderé pero procura no andar divulgándolo por ahí. Umbrella podría enterarse y buscarte para eliminarte del mapa…

—¿Eliminarme del mapa? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. ¿Por hacer unas preguntas?

—Bueno, a ellos los quisieron matar por intentar que la gente conociera lo que llevaban a cabo —dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza a los ex miembros de STARS—. No creo que un joven como tú sea mucho problema para ellos. Aunque, si te quieres arriesgar, te responderé. Ya te he dicho que si no lo divulgas por ahí, no te pasará nada.

El chico pareció sopesarlo unos instantes. Finalmente, preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que ha transformado a las personas en zombis?

—Eso es el resultado de haber sido infectados con el virus-T —respondió Eva—. Lo que el virus-T hace es matar cualquier mitocondria viva y reemplazar las funciones de las muertas mediante un proceso de actividad enzimático capaz de proveer energía. La energía producida es solo suficiente para activar las neuronas motoras y aquellas de los núcleos del sistema nervioso que controlan…

Eva comenzó a callarse cuando vio que Óscar ponía cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Perdona, una comienza a hablar y se pierde —hizo una pausa y continuó—. A ver, digamos que lo que hace el virus es matar las células de un cuerpo vivo y luego reanimarlas, aunque el virus sólo tiene energía suficiente para activar las neuronas motoras y aquellas de los núcleos del sistema nervioso que controlan las funciones más primitivas y básicas del organismo expuesto al virus. Es por ello que ni respiran, ni la sangre circula por su cuerpo y sólo piensan en comer. No nos pueden ver, pero sí que nos oyen y huelen. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, tú estudias medicina, ¿no? ¿No deberías saber todo esto?

—Eso es microbiología —dijo él, meneando la cabeza—. Yo estudio medicina interna —volvió a mirarla—. Oye, ¿de dónde ha salido ese virus?

—La empresa llamada Umbrella fue la encargada de crearlo —respondió Eva—. En realidad, tengo entendido que el virus se creó con la intención de que curase cualquier enfermedad, dolencia y/o malestar, además de que podría retrasar el envejecimiento de las células. Umbrella se enteró de ello y mandó asesinar a sus creadores, haciéndose con la muestra de dicho virus y modificándola para crear armas biológicas y venderlas al mejor postor. El Tirano es una muestra de ello.

—Pero dijisteis que el Tirano era un humano, ¿no?

—Sí —la mirada de la joven se tornó fría—. Umbrella no tiene ningún inconveniente en experimentar con el virus en las personas. La prueba de ello es lo que pasó en Raccoon City.

—¿Te refieres al incendio? —preguntó Óscar—. He oído algo en las noticias.

—¿_Incendio_? —repitió Eva, con una amarga carcajada—. El incendio fue un añadido. Lo que en realidad ocurrió fue que uno de laboratorios de la compañía tuvo un escape y las ratas transportaron el virus a la ciudad, contagiando a los ciudadanos. Umbrella _bombardeó_ la ciudad, lo que provocó el incendio.

—Entiendo —asintió Óscar—. Pero, ¿cómo se ha contagiado la gente de esta ciudad?

—Cuando llegamos a la ciudad nos encontramos con un periódico que hablaba de que una mujer había llegado al hospital y había atacado a los médicos y enfermeras —dijo Eva—. Es posible que aquí haya algún laboratorio oculto bajo tierra, que la mujer se haya infectado en él y que, de alguna manera, se haya escapado de aquel lugar y creyó que en el hospital la podrían ayudar —Eva se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, son sólo especulaciones.

—Oye, Eva —dijo Rebecca, de repente, desde delante—. ¿Qué era eso que decías sobre el virus-T?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó la aludida.

Rebecca se acercó a la retaguardia, donde estaban Eva y Óscar.

—Me refiero a lo que le contabas a Óscar sobre lo de las mitocondrias muertas que eran sustituidas o algo así.

—Ah, sí —dijo Eva—. Son los efectos y la forma de reproducción del virus.

—¿Sabes su método de reproducción? —exclamó Rebecca, con asombro e interés.

—Tuve que aprenderlo —respondió Eva, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes que parte de mi misión era comportarme como uno de esos científicos cabrones que inoculan el virus en personas y animales.

—¿Me podrías ilustrar con tu conocimiento sobre el T? —preguntó Rebecca, con una sonrisa y voz melosa—. Me intriga saber cómo han conseguido que un virus contagie cualquier ser vivo.

—Claro —respondió Eva, meneando la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Pero cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo —sonrió la joven bioquímica.

Doblaron en una esquina y entraron en un callejón que terminaba en una puerta. Eva miró a David.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó.

David asintió y Eva sacó su Magnum de la funda, puso la mano en el pomo y la abrió con cuidado, quedándose fuera del ángulo de visión que quedaría al abrirla. El resto del grupo se preparó para apuntar al interior por si algún monstruo o zombi aparecía.

Una vez abierta, pudieron ver que era una cafetería y que, al parecer, estaba vacía. Entraron en el interior, dispuestos a registrar el establecimiento, cuando John llamó su atención.

—Aquí había alguien —dijo cerca de una mesa en la que había un cenicero y una taza de café—. Este café aún está caliente y huele a humo de tabaco.

David les hizo una seña con la mano indicándoles que se dispersaran para buscar en el recinto a la persona o personas que pudieron estar ahí. Eva se acercó a la barra de la cafetería y, nada más asomarse por encima, se encontró con una pistola en la cara. Una joven con el cabello castaño la estaba apuntando. Llevaba un pendiente en la barbilla, justo debajo del labio inferior.

—No te muevas —le dijo la joven, en castellano.

Todos se volvieron para mirar cómo Eva estaba siendo encañonada con un arma. Para sorpresa de todos y de la chica que sujetaba el arma, Eva sonrió mientras bajaba su pistola y dejaba sus brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¿Me vas a disparar? —le preguntó Eva, en el mismo idioma. La chica quitó el seguro del arma y acercó aún más el dedo al gatillo.

—No me tientes —susurró ella—. ¿Quiénes sois?

Eva rió con ganas.

—Me llamo Eva Black —respondió Eva. Luego siguió hablando en inglés—. Y créeme, no somos los malos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la joven, usando también el inglés, aunque de una manera bastante ruda.

—Quiere decir que no vamos a hacerte ningún daño —le dijo David, sin dejar de apuntar a aquella joven. El resto tampoco había bajado sus armas, excepto Óscar, que no estaba seguro de lo que hacer y optó por bajarla—. Siempre y cuando dejes de apuntar a nuestra compañera.

La joven, al ver que no tenía opción, bajó el arma, volvió a ponerle el seguro y la guardó en el pantalón, a su espalda. El resto bajó y guardó sus armas también.

—¿Puedes decirnos quién eres? —preguntó David.

—Me llamo Lucía González —contestó la joven—. Y vosotros, ¿quiénes sois?

—Mi nombre es David —dijo David—. A Eva ya la conoces; ellas son Jill y Rebecca. Y ellos, John y Óscar.

La joven salió de detrás de la barra y se sentó en la mesa que tenía la taza de café y bebió de ella.

—Queda algo de café en aquella cafetera —comentó, señalando una de las cafeteras-, por si os apetece.

—La verdad es que no demasiado —señaló David—. Tenemos algo de prisa por salir de aquí.

—Pues como todo el mundo —le respondió Lucía—. ¿Y tenéis algún plan?

—Encontrar un coche y salir cagando leches de aquí —respondió John—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Simple, pero válido —dijo Lucía, apurando su café y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba—. No os aconsejo salir por allí —señaló la puerta principal—. Una cosa horrible anda por las calles.

—¿Una cosa horrible? —preguntó Jill, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿_Qué _cosa horrible?

—Me refiero a una especie de criatura humanoide de casi dos metros de altura —dijo Lucía, con dificultad—. Mató a unas siete personas con mucha facilidad. Fue repulsivo.

—¿Un Tirano? —preguntó Eva, al grupo.

—Es posible —asintió David, pensativo.

—¿Tirano? —repitió Lucía, desconcertada—. ¿Es que esa cosa tiene un nombre?

—Sí, si estamos hablando de lo mismo —dijo Eva, con tranquilidad—. De todas formas no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que el resto de las criaturas de Umbrella se nos echen encima.

Diciendo esto, Eva salió por la puerta principal de la cafetería, seguida por el grupo. Lucía no se movió. Estaba atónita por la reacción de aquellas personas que se habían cruzado en su camino. El chico que se llamaba Óscar se acercó a ella. Lucía lo miró con atención y, pese a las circunstancias, pudo observar que era bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello de color castaño y los ojos de color marrón claro; la joven pensó en que no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. La estaba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—. Con ellos estamos seguros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, desconfiada.

—La chica a la que apuntaste mató a dos perros zombis, salvándome la vida —respondió Óscar—. Y entre ellos acabaron con un Tirano de esos. Además, aunque no te lo creas, son los que acusaron a Umbrella de lo sucedido en Raccoon City.

Lucía lo miró con atención. El chico parecía sincero con ella y no se le ocurría una razón por la que le podría mentir.

—Hey, parejita —John había abierto la puerta y les estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara en la cara—. Creo que deberíais dejar los arrumacos para cuando salgáis de aquí. Un zombi os podría interrumpir.

Lucía y Óscar enrojecieron y le lanzaron miradas asesinas a John, quien salió de la cafetería riéndose. Ellos lo siguieron, mientras intentaban no mirarse entre ellos para no ver que ambos estaban rojos como tomates.

Barry cerró la trampilla que daba a la escalera secreta y miró a Chris y a Billy, que estaban esperando sus órdenes.

—¿Qué propones, Barry? —le preguntó Chris.

—Podríamos volver al vestíbulo y, de allí, salir a registrar la casa —les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos podremos _limpiar _la casa para estar algo más tranquilos.

Chris y Billy asintieron y los tres salieron de la pequeña sala, deshaciendo el camino hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Una vez allí, se dividieron, de manera que cada uno entró por una puerta. Barry le dijo a Billy que entrase por una de las que se encontraba en la parte superior del vestíbulo. Chris, por su parte, entró por la otra puerta que estaba en la parte de abajo, mientras que Barry se dirigió a otra de las puertas que estaban arriba.

—Nos veremos aquí en una hora, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó Barry.

Asintiendo, atravesaron las puertas hacia lo desconocido. Chris observó la sala en la que estaba. De forma cuadrada, le parecía que era una sala de estar; acogedora si no fuera que las circunstancias no eran propicias. Había varias estanterías y una mesa con cuatro sillas forradas con terciopelo rojo. Chris registró la habitación sin encontrar nada en absoluto, tan sólo polvo que le hizo estornudar varias veces. Salió de allí y entró en una amplia sala que resultó ser un comedor.

En él había una mesa tan larga que casi ocupaba todo el largo de la estancia, tenía un mantel de color blanco encima, adornado con varios bordados. Había seis floreros encima de la misma, con flores marchitas en ellos y casi dos docenas de sillas a su alrededor. Chris avanzó por uno de los lados de la gran mesa y un zombi salió de debajo de la misma, intentando atrapar su bota lanzando un gemido hambriento.

Chris pegó un bote por el sobresalto y disparó al zombi, metiéndole una bala en la parte superior de la cabeza. Apenas había disparado cuando sintió un aliento putrefacto en el cuello y, al volverse, vio que un zombi se le había echado encima. Lo empujó y volvió a disparar. La cabeza del zombi estalló en pedazos, pero Chris aún no podía estar tranquilo. Varios zombis más le habían rodeado.

—¿De dónde demonios han salido todos estos? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras abría fuego para matar a sus atacantes.

Diez minutos después, Chris había terminado con ellos. Aún se estaba preguntando cómo le habían rodeado tan rápido. Alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente salió del comedor para entrar en la siguiente sala; que resultó ser una cocina grande y pintada de color blanco, varias mesas y armarios de metal abundaban en ella. Vio que los cuchillos estaban en su sitio, por lo que descartó el hecho de que la gente hubiera intentado defenderse. Eso no le gustó nada en absoluto. Vio unas telarañas en el techo y se alarmó. Si había telas de araña, sus dueñas no andarían lejos… no estaría preocupado si fueran arañas normales, pero la experiencia hablaba por sí sola cuando recordaba la mansión Spencer…

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, una araña del tamaño de un cachorro de perro pastor bajó del techo, colgando de un fino hilo de color blancuzco. Chris dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por la repentina aparición. Apenas se repuso del sobresalto, la araña comenzó a escupir algo. Por reflejo, Chris se agachó y lo que el insecto escupió impactó contra uno de los armarios, derritiéndolo.

_Si eso me alcanza estoy perdido_, pensó.

Apuntó al enorme insecto y disparó. La araña se soltó del fino hilo del que pendía y cayó en el suelo, panza arriba, agitando las patas hacia el techo, agonizando. De repente, Chris se sintió observado y, al alzar la mirada hacia el techo, vio que casi cincuenta arañas estaban colgadas allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la cocina por la primera puerta que encontró y la cerró a su espalda, apoyándose en ella mientras trataba de recuperarse.

_Dios, cualquier día me va a dar un ataque… No gano para sustos en esta maldita casa…_

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un pasillo bastante mal iluminado, de hecho, una de las luces parpadeaba de forma que daba al lugar un aire aún más siniestro. Los pelos de la nuca de Chris se erizaron como respuesta. Avanzó por aquel pasillo que giraba a la derecha y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había una puerta de madera al final. Caminó hasta ella y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Una vez dentro de la habitación, vio que era una pequeña biblioteca, lo que le hizo recordar el incidente en el que Eva fue infectada. No pudo pensar demasiado en ello, unos aullidos, que sonaron en algún lugar de la pequeña biblioteca, le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando los reconoció. Cazadores. Salidos de detrás de unas estanterías, dos seres deformes aparecieron ante él.

Capítulo 6

Avanzaron por la calle llena de cafeterías sin encontrarse con nada peligroso. Lucía parecía algo nerviosa y Óscar lo notó enseguida, pero no sabía que le podía pasar para estar así.

_ Quizá es por lo que ha pasado, con lo de los zombis y eso._

Se iba a acercar a ella para tratar de animarla cuando se oyó un rugido en algún lugar. Eva sacó su arma y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Parecía un poco inquieta. Tras un par de minutos, se relajó un poco y siguió avanzando por la larga calle.

De repente, y como caído del cielo, una especie de león con escamas se apareció ante ellos. Tenía parte del cuerpo cubierto de escamas de color verdoso y de un pelo corto de color canela. Lucía lo reconoció al instante: era uno de aquellos seres que habían atacado a sus compañeros. Sintió que las piernas no la podían sostener debido a la presión a la que estaba sometida: la muerte de sus compañeros y ver a aquella criatura matar a unas siete personas sin ningún esfuerzo la estaban pasando factura. Alguien la sostuvo con fuerza y Lucía se volvió para ver que Óscar la estaba sosteniendo para que no se cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Ella asintió lentamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —gritó Jill.

—Eso es lo que me contagió el virus en Zúrich —gruñó Eva, apuntando a aquella criatura. Mientras abría fuego contra aquella bestia mientras decía—: ¡Largaos de aquí! Ya me encargo yo.

—¡No seas inconsciente, Eva! —exclamó David, mientras disparaba contra aquella criatura.

Un rato después, el león terminó en el suelo, lleno de sangre. Eva se acercó y le metió una bala en la cabeza. Lucía pensó que, pese a ser una criatura peligrosa, no creía merecerse aquella acción. Por ello se separó de Óscar y se acercó a Eva.

—Oye, ¿por qué le has disparado cuando estaba muerto? —la preguntó.

Eva se volvió hacia ella con una mirada fría en el rostro.

—Es algo personal —le respondió mientras caminaba y ponía un nuevo cargador en su arma.

Jill se acercó a Lucía, quien aún parecía estar indignada por la respuesta de Eva, y a quien iba a responder un par de lindezas.

—Uno de esos seres la infectó con el virus-T —le explicó—. Tuvo suerte de encontrar la vacuna, si no se hubiera convertido en un zombi.

—¿Hay cura para los que son zombis? —preguntó Óscar sorprendido. Estaba pensando en su familia.

—Sí —respondió Rebecca—, pero sólo si han pasado menos de dos horas desde que fueron infectados. Si ha pasado más tiempo la vacuna no surtirá efecto. De todas formas, nosotros no tenemos ninguna, por lo que debemos tener cuidado con lo que tocamos y con lo que nos toca.

Dicho eso, Rebeca se dirigió junto a Eva, que iba delante, mientras que Jill, John y David iban en la retaguardia. Óscar se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada por sus padres. Saber que había cura y no poder usarla para salvarlos era deprimente. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver que era Lucía quien trataba de animarlo. Óscar le sonrió, pensando en que hasta hacía unos minutos era él quien trataba de animar a la joven. Lucía le sonrió a su vez y Óscar se dio cuenta que, cuando sonreía, el rostro de la joven se iluminaba y parecía mucho más guapa que cuando se ponía en plan borde y se enfurruñaba. De hecho, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún sitio.

—Siento lo de tu familia —le dijo ella, de repente.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —empezó Óscar, algo sorprendido por el hecho de que ella supiera el porqué de su dolor.

—Intuición —le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la intuición femenina?

—Sí —le dijo él—, pero creía que era una farsa.

—¿Una farsa? —bufó ella, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que es una farsa? Que sepas que si no llega a ser por ella no estaría donde estoy.

—Pues la debes de tener algo estropeada —le respondió Óscar, divertido—, porque la verdad es que no te ha ayudado demasiado últimamente…

Lucía tardó unos segundos en comprender la broma de Óscar y, cuando lo hizo, se rió a carcajadas. Óscar la miró algo sorprendido. No se esperaba que aquella estupidez la hubiera hecho reír de aquella manera.

—Me alegra ver que te ha hecho gracia —le dijo él, aún sorprendido.

—Siempre es mejor reír a llorar —le dijo ella, dejando de reír y mirando al suelo mientras caminaban.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que haces aquí? —le preguntó Óscar, tras dudar al principio.

—Vine a un concurso de programación —le dijo ella—. Representábamos a España. Si ganábamos seríamos los que representarían a Europa en el campeonato de Washington.

—¿Campeonato de programación? —repitió Óscar, sorprendido.

—Sí, es mi penúltimo año en la universidad y el trabajo de fin de curso era crear un programa —explicó Lucía.

—¡Ya sé de qué te conozco! —exclamó Óscar muy contento. Lucía le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Los que iban delante de ellos se giraron para ver qué era lo que les pasaba, pero al ver que no era nada, siguieron caminando—. Tú estudias en el mismo campus que yo.

—¡Venga ya! —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Eso es prácticamente imposible.

—Pero no improbable —repuso él—. Estudias en la universidad de Madrid, ¿a qué sí?

—No puedo creerme que tu absurda idea sea cierta… —mustió Lucía, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

Siguieron hablando de las personas que podían o no conocer de la universidad y despotricando contra varios profesores. De la universidad pasaron a hablar de sus amigos y de los bares que frecuentaban cuando salían por las noches, además de la música que escuchaban. Se dieron cuenta que sus gustos eran bastante parecidos pero, al hablar de sus familias, Óscar no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Lucía le abrazó y él se desahogó en su abrazo mientras los demás hacían una pausa, descansando de la caminata que habían hecho.

David sacó el mapa de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y lo extendió encima de un coche de policía averiado. Todos, menos Lucía y Óscar, se pusieron a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —dijo David, señalando una calle en el mapa—. Ahora mismo estamos aquí. La mejor opción para salir de aquí es tomando esta calle y después seguir por…

David dejó de hablar cuando la radio del coche patrulla emitió un sonido de estática. Tras eso, la voz de Carlos sonó a través del pequeño altavoz de la radio. Jill corrió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor y cogió el micrófono para poder hablar con él.

—Aquí Carlos Oliveira. Si alguien recibe este mensaje, por favor, que conteste —la voz de Carlos repetía una y otra vez ese mensaje.

—Carlos, soy Jill —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Jill? —preguntó Carlos, claramente sorprendido—. Me alegra oírte, ¿estáis bien?

—Sí, estamos bien —respondió ella—. Al desviarnos en la autopista entramos en una ciudad y algo golpeó la furgoneta, volcándola. El coche que nos perseguía chocó contra ella, dejándola completamente inútil. El problema es que esta ciudad es como una segunda Raccoon.

—Siento no daros mejores noticias pero a nosotros no nos va mejor —dijo Carlos, con voz sombría—. Némesis está por aquí y la casa en la que estamos está llena de zombis. Chris mencionó que se parecía a la mansión Spencer.

Jill se estremeció al oír el nombre de Némesis y el de la mansión Spencer, pero mantuvo el control.

—Aquí viene marcada una casa que está sola —comentó Eva, mirando el mapa—. Podríamos ir hasta allí, pero caminando tardaríamos un par de horas. ¿Qué opinas, David?

—Sí —respondió él—. Saldremos en seguida.

—Carlos, nos dirigimos hacia la casa en la que estáis —le dijo Jill—. Tardaremos cerca de un par de horas, ¿vale?

—Sí, vale. Ya se lo diré a los demás —Carlos hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Oye, Jill.

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

—No te preocupes —le dijo ella, con voz dulce—, lo tendré. Y tenlo tú también, por favor. Cambio y corto.

Jill dejó el micrófono en la radio y salió del coche. David recogió el mapa y se lo dio a John, quien lo guardó en un bolsillo.

—Bien, si estamos todos listos, nos vamos de aquí —dijo David.

Se prepararon, revisaron sus armas y comenzaron a andar. David giró en una esquina y entró en un edificio que parecía un hotel, donde se aseguró de que no hubiera nada allí, indicando a sus compañeros que pasaran al interior.

El hotel parecía ser de lujo por el tamaño del propio edificio y por la decoración tan exquisita del vestíbulo, que atravesaron con rapidez hasta llegar a las cocinas.

—Oye, David —dijo Lucía, tras un rato—. ¿Por qué hemos entrado en este hotel?

—Porque así nos evitamos dar un rodeo innecesario —le respondió él.

David olió el aire y se dio cuenta de que había un fuerte olor a gas, alguien debía de haberlo dejado abierto por lo que cualquier chispa haría que saltaran por los aires. Se lo iba a decir al resto cuando, de repente, cinco monos aparecieron delante de ellos. Óscar levantó el arma y disparó contra ellos.

—¡No! —dijo David.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. David sintió y oyó la explosión seguida de un desplazamiento llameante del aire que lo empujó hacia una de las paredes de la cocina. Todo se movió con demasiada rapidez como para separarlo, como para entenderlo de forma cronológica: su cuerpo dolorido, el techo cayéndose a pedazos y el mundo iluminado por fogonazos blancos. Notó un fuerte y agudo dolor en el costado derecho: se había golpeado contra una de las mesas de metal que había en la cocina. Se frotó la zona dolorida con distracción, pues en aquél momento no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus dolores. No. Tenía que pensar en el resto por si estaban heridos o, aún peor… muertos.

David se incorporó con los oídos pitándole mientras miraba, con el corazón encogido, el destrozo que había producido la explosión. Delante de él había un gran muro de cascotes que, dedujo, debían ser parte del techo y de las habitaciones superiores. Era tan alto que llegaba hasta el piso superior, dejando claro que no podría pasar al otro lado. David buscó con la mirada a parte de su equipo y, al no ver a nadie, comenzó a preocuparse mucho.

—¡Rebecca! —gritó al aire, con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera—. ¡Eva! ¡John!

—Deja de gritar, demonios —gruñó una voz a su lado—. Vas a hacer que me estalle la cabeza…

David se giró y vio como Eva salía de debajo de unos escombros. Enseguida se acercó para ayudarla a salir de donde se encontraba y vio que sangraba por varios arañazos y por una fea herida que tenía en la sien derecha, de la que brotaba bastante sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —la preguntó.

—Salvo por el hecho de que me duele la cabeza, me pitan los oídos y tengo el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza —respondió ella, mirándole mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que habían quedado intactas—, estoy bien.

David se acercó a los escombros y algo se movió a su izquierda. Al agacharse vio que era Óscar quien estaba allí. David le ayudó a levantarse y se fijó en que no parecía estar muy malherido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo Óscar, parecía que estaba algo desconcertado—. ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

—Había un escape de gas y disparaste —le explicó David.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Óscar—. No olí el gas y yo no quería…

—No te preocupes —cortó David mientras lo llevaba con Eva—. Voy a ver si hay alguien más por ahí. No os mováis de aquí.

Eva apenas asintió. Parecía estar algo desorientada. David se acercó de nuevo al muro de escombros y oyó la fuerte voz de John al otro lado.

—David, ¿estás ahí?

—¿John? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Jill, Rebecca y la otra chica están contigo?

—Sí, están aquí —respondió su compañero—. Rebecca los está mirando y comprobando que no tienen nada grave. ¿Y vosotros?

—Eva tiene un golpe en la frente y parece algo desorientada —le dijo—. Óscar parece estar bien y yo estoy ileso.

—¿Qué propones hacer? —preguntó John.

—Seguiremos con lo planeado —le informó—. Tú tienes el mapa, guíalos hasta la mansión en la que nos esperan los demás.

—¿Y vosotros qué vais a hacer? —esa vez fue Rebecca quien le preguntó—. ¿Cómo vais a llegar hasta la mansión sin un mapa?

—No te preocupes, Rebecca —la tranquilizó David—. Nos las apañaremos. Vosotros tened mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—David —lo llamó Rebecca.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… tened cuidado vosotros también —dijo ella.

—Claro —le respondió David. Tenía la impresión de que lo que Rebecca le había dicho no era realmente lo que quería decir. Meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia los demás, pensando fríamente en Rebecca y en él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Eva, mientras se curaba la herida con un pañuelo.

—Primero saldremos de aquí —dijo David, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, poniendo el brazo derecho de Eva sobre sus hombros—. Y luego descansaremos hasta que te pongas mejor.

Dicho aquello salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, donde David sentó a Eva en un banco. Él mismo se sentó a su lado, mientras que Óscar se tumbó en otro banco frente a ellos. Eva apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de David y comenzó a dormitar. David suspiró.

—Genial, ahora los dos se echan a dormir —se dijo para sí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No estoy dormida —protestó Eva con voz débil—. Es sólo que la cabeza me da vueltas, pero ya me encuentro mejor.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo David, con la mirada perdida.

Eva se incorporó y le miró. Parecía ausente y pensativo, pero enseguida supo qué era lo que ocupaba la mente de su amigo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. John cuidará de Rebecca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba pensando en ella?

—David —dijo Eva con un suspiro, mientras le miraba a los ojos—. Te conozco desde que tengo quince años y puedo saber en qué piensas. Para mí eres como un libro abierto.

David miró a Óscar, que parecía estar completamente dormido, antes de volverse hacia Eva.

—¿Sabes que también Rebecca sabe en lo que estoy pensando? —le preguntó.

—Es normal —respondió Eva—. Es una persona muy inteligente.

—Sí que lo es —suspiró él, sonriendo.

—Y te gusta —señaló ella.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró David, mirando al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eva, extrañada—. Yo no veo ningún problema.

—¿No lo ves? —ironizó David como respuesta—. Pues yo sí, y bastante grande.

—Como no seas más concreto no me voy a enterar —le dijo ella, armándose de paciencia.

—Cuando volvimos de la instalación de Zúrich nos besamos —susurró con aire culpable.

—¿Y eso es el _gran_ problema que ves? —le dijo ella, divertida—. Que sepas que eso es lo más normal del mundo. No es un delito con pena de muerte ni nada de eso, ¿sabes?

—No, claro que ese no es el gran problema que veo —gruñó David, algo indignado por la actitud de Eva.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó ella.

—La edad —respondió David, con simpleza—. Le saco casi once años, sus padres no lo aprobarían.

—Sigo sin ver el problema —le dijo ella.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que la edad es el problema! —exclamó David, algo exasperado.

—Estoy segura de que Rebecca ya es consciente de ese dato, David —opinó Eva, sin perder la calma—. Y creo que le da igual que seas mayor que ella y que sus padres no lo aprueben.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? —le preguntó David. Parecía algo desesperado.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy mujer. Por lo que sé, más o menos, lo que puede pensar Rebecca. Así que si a ella le hubiera importado el tema de la edad o el hecho de que sus padres estén en contra de vuestra relación, no te habría besado. O devuelto el beso, que me da lo mismo —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

David no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo. Eva, al ver que él no decía nada, continuó hablando.

—El problema es que lo que te preocupa no son las dos razones que me acabas de dar —dijo—. Sino que hay algo más, y creo saber qué es —David la miró con atención, pero Eva estaba mirando al cielo de manera distraída—. Lo que realmente te preocupa es que al ser Rebecca tan joven, tenga miedo de no saber qué es lo que se siente al estar en los brazos de un hombre y que se haya fijado en ti por eso, de que cuando todo esto acabe, se olvide de ti y tú te quedes solo. A eso es a lo que tienes miedo de verdad. A haber encontrado a una mujer que te puede hacer feliz y que, al final, puede que te quedes solo —Eva hizo una breve pausa y continuó—. Si realmente es eso lo que te preocupa, deberías hablarlo con ella, seguro que no sólo lo entiende, sino que no se enfadará.

David esperó unos segundos antes de contestarla.

—¿Sabes? —dijo David, mirándola con una tímida sonrisa—. A veces eres de lo más odiosa.

—Ya deberías saberlo —aceptó ella, riéndose con ganas. Miró su reloj y añadió, mirando a Óscar—. Le dejaré dormir diez minutos más. Luego nos iremos, ¿te parece bien?

David asintió, mientras miraba al cielo, que se estaba llenando de nubes y que amenazaba tormenta. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que caminar bajo la lluvia. Siempre la había odiado, le ponía triste y de mal humor, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá fuera porque siempre que llovía, su padre volvía bebido y lo pagaba con él. Pensar en su padre hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Lo único que había heredado de él eran sus cabreos y el mostrarlos. La verdad es que nunca había tenido problemas en demostrar lo muy enfadado que estaba, pese a que no se enfadaba a menudo, cando lo hacía solía perder el control. David suspiró para sí mismo. Esperaba no enfadarse en mucho tiempo. Casi lo había hecho cuando Trent apareció en el avión que los llevaría a Europa, pero se había logrado controlar, de lo contrario podría haber abierto fuego contra aquél hombre y, posiblemente, habrían tenido un accidente…

—Oye, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó Eva, de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de manera brusca.

—¿Que si sé qué día es hoy? —repitió él, algo desconcertado—. Creo que es martes, ¿por qué?

—No me refiero al día de la semana —dijo Eva, sonriendo—. Sino al día del mes.

—Creo que es veintiuno de enero —le respondió él, haciendo memoria—. Pero no estoy seguro… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Exacto. Veintiuno de enero. Hoy hace tres años que entré en los STARS —le dijo ella, muy contenta. Luego lo miró de manera seductora a la vez que alzaba una ceja—. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche?

—Prefiero no hacerlo —murmuró él, cerrando los ojos, bajando la cabeza y suspirando.

—¡No seas así! —le reprendió ella, divertida—. Agradece que al día siguiente no nos tocara trabajar, si John te llega a ver entrando en la oficina con la misma ropa habrías tenido que ponerle una mordaza para no tener que aguantarle…

David suspiró. Eva tenía razón, si al día siguiente hubiera tenido que ir a trabajar, tendría un buen problema con John quien, al ver que él llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, habría estado haciéndole preguntas sobre dónde había pasado la noche y estaba seguro que terminaría averiguándolo…

Recordaba que John les había dicho que irían a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, para celebrar que Eva había entrado en el cuerpo de STARS. Todos en la oficina conocían a la joven, quien había ido por allí varias veces para verle a él. Al principio, sus compañeros pensaron que se trataba de su novia, pero él desmintió aquellos rumores, horrorizado sólo de pensarlo.

Se habían reunido todos en uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaban sus compañeros, juntándose casi quince personas. Se les había hecho tardísimo mientras cenaban y, a la hora de volver a casa, David había insistido a Eva en acompañarla. Sabía que Maine, por la noche, era peligroso y no quería que le pasara nada. Pese a que ella podría haberse defendido, en aquel momento estaba con algunas copas de más y no sería capaz de coordinar los movimientos.

Al llegar a la casa de Eva, ella le había propuesto que pasara la noche allí, en la habitación de invitados puesto que su casa quedaba bastante lejos. David había accedido tras pensárselo bien y fríamente, ya se levantaría temprano para recoger ropa limpia de su casa. Al entrar en la casa, guió a Eva por el pasillo y la ayudó a subir las escaleras, temiendo que se cayera y se hiciera daño.

—La próxima vez no bebas tanto —la reprendió cuando llegaron al rellano.

Como respuesta, ella se abrazó a él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyándose en él. El pulso de David se aceleró de tal manera que consiguió preocuparle. Por razones propias, no había estado nunca tan cerca de una mujer y, aunque le costara admitirlo, aquella noche Eva estaba espléndida. Acostumbrado a verla con vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y el pelo recogido, cuando la vio salir de la casa le costó reconocerla.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color negro ajustado al cuerpo, con un corte lateral a la altura de medio muslo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, se había soltado el cabello y le llegaba casi hasta las caderas. Remataba la vestimenta una chaqueta a juego por si hacía frío. David se había quedando mirándola unos largos segundos, hasta que ella le hizo regresar diciéndole que bajara de la luna.

En aquellos momentos, David notaba la rítmica y cálida respiración de Eva en su cuello y su atractivo y delgado cuerpo, casi pegado al de él. Podía oler lo poco que quedaba del perfume que ella se había puesto antes de salir y eso aceleró aún más su pulso. Sin saber qué hacer, David trató de sepárala de él con cuidado pero, repentinamente, ella se movió un poco y lo besó. David no supo cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que una mujer le besaba y estaba seguro de que ella no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo debido a su estado de embriaguez.

—Oye, Eva, creo que… creo que… —comenzó a decir David, tartamudeando, cuando se separó de él, pero ella le interrumpió poniéndole con suavidad un dedo en los labios.

—David, soy plenamente consciente de lo que hago —le dijo con un susurro mientras lo volvía a besar con ternura y le llevaba hasta su habitación. Casi sin darse cuenta se habían acostado.

David se ruborizó al recordarlo. Al día siguiente se había maldecido por no haber mantenido sus instintos bajo control.

—Espero que no te sigas echando la culpa de ello, David —le dijo Eva, mirándolo atentamente. Estaba seria y no sonreía—. Yo te incité y tú, como cualquier hombre, te dejaste llevar. Si alguien es culpable de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, soy yo. Pero no me arrepiento —se quedó mirando a David unos segundos más y sonrió con ternura—. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera y si podía, lo haría con alguien del que no me arrepintiera nunca. Alguien que me quisiera siempre y al que yo quisiera siempre también —David abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eva se apresuró a no dejarle hablar—. No me refiero al amor que siente un hombre por una mujer y viceversa, sino al amor que siente un hermano por una hermana —David comprendió enseguida lo que ella quería decirle y asintió—. Hasta ahora ningún hombre me ha tratado con tanta ternura, cariño y dulzura como la que tú me demostraste aquél día. Para no haber estado con ninguna mujer antes, lo hiciste muy bien —David se ruborizó un poco más. Eva se acercó a él y le miró con un poco de malicia—. Además, me alegro de ser una de las pocas, por no decir la primera, en saber lo bueno que eres en la cama. Ningún hombre con el que he estado te llega a la suela de los zapatos. Rebecca va ser muy, pero que muy afortunada.

Aquél comentario hizo que David se ruborizara a más no poder.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino —gruñó, levantándose del banco.

—Eso, tú cámbiame de tema —le dijo Eva, riéndose de su amigo.

—¡No hay nada más de lo que hablar! —exclamó él, comenzando a avanzar por la plaza.

Eva, sin dejar de reír, despertó a Óscar y ambos siguieron a un David algo mosqueado. Lo que ellos no sabían es que en aquella ciudad había algo con lo tendrían que enfrentarse, algo que, posiblemente, podría matarlos.

Capítulo 7

Billy abrió la puerta y entró en el angosto y ominoso pasillo que se abría delante de él. El pasillo tenía forma de L y giraba a la derecha, donde al fondo había una puerta. Billy se acercó a ella, comprobó su arma y entró en la siguiente sala, pensando en lo bien que estaría ahora tomando un whisky sentado en su sofá favorito y viendo la televisión.

A Billy no le dio tiempo a mirar cómo era la habitación en la que había entrado, un par de monos aparecieron delante de él y que, en cuanto le vieron, se lanzaron para matarlo. Billy levantó el arma y disparó. El primer mono cayó cuando recibió siete balas, el segundo se resistió un poco más pero, finalmente, caía al suelo agonizando.

A Billy aquel encuentro con los monos le recordó el incidente del tren y de aquella instalación de Umbrella, en las montañas Arklay, donde había conocido a Rebecca. También recordó cómo había corrido para evitar que Rebecca se cayera por un pozo tan profundo que no se veía el fondo. Había llegado por los pelos, si se hubiera entretenido con el mono que se le había puesto delante y al que había asado por encima de un salto, la joven habría caído al vacío.

Miró perezosamente la sala en la que había entrado. Tenía una forma rectangular pero era pequeña, apenas había una mesa y un par de sillas. Al registrar la mesa no vio nada importante y salió de allí por la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la que había entrado. Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba en un despacho, la mesa y una butacón forrado de cuero negro le dio la ligera idea de que el dueño de todo lo que estaba allí, era alguien importante.

Se puso a registrar la mesa y se encontró con un cajón que estaba cerrado con llave. No lo pensó demasiado y le pegó un tiro, la cerradura saltó en pedazos. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera nada de valor en el interior. Por suerte para él, sólo había unos pocos papeles que se puso a leer.

_ INTRUCCIONES DE ACTUACIÓN EN CASO DE UN ESCAPE VIRAL_

_ Si por algún accidente se escapa el virus en el laboratorio y se extiende por él y por la mansión, se activará, de forma automática, el cierre de seguridad de toda la instalación y de la zona del laboratorio subterráneo._

_ Este sistema de seguridad entrará en funcionamiento en cuanto detecte el escape. Si dicho escape no es controlado, a los cuatro días a partir de su detección, las puertas de la casa y del laboratorio se cerrarán de manera indefinida hasta que el equipo de limpieza llegue al lugar._

_ En caso de estar en el laboratorio cuando suceda dicho escape, el personal deberá dirigirse al área B3, donde se descontaminará a aquellos que entren y donde estarán a salvo del escape debido a que dicha zona está preparada para que ningún virus, del tipo que sea, entre en su interior._

_ La zona B3 está compuesta por cinco salas: descanso, enfermería, cocina, baño y dormitorio. La despensa tiene una reserva para un año y el agua y el aire vienen de conducciones ajenas al del resto de la instalación, por lo que no hay riesgo de infección._

_ Para acceder al laboratorio se debe tomar el ascensor de la habitación con el papel de la pared de color azul que está en la planta baja de la mansión. Para poder utilizar el ascensor es necesaria la utilización de una tarjeta de científico (las de color verde), pero para entrar en la sala zona B3 es necesaria la llave que guarda el supervisor, esa llave es especial debido a su diseño. Sin ella, no sólo no se podrá entrar en su interior, sino que, además, no se podrá salir de la instalación por el pasillo al helipuerto._

Billy se quedó mirando el papel sin leer nada. Si aquello era cierto, estaban en un buen lío. Tenían que llegar a aquella sala para poder estar seguros de no contagiarse por cualquier tipo de virus. Pero para ello, debían encontrar aquella llave. Registró la sala más a fondo y sólo encontró algunos cargadores para un revólver. Billy pensó en dárselos a Barry cuando lo viera de nuevo. Con la munición y aquel papel de tan mal agüero, deshizo todo el camino y regresó al vestíbulo.

Barry abrió la puerta y se encontró con un largo y frío pasillo. Al verlo, Barry bufó. Le recordaba a los fríos pasillos en los que encontró a Chris y Rebecca cuando se enfrentaron a aquella demoníaca serpiente para conseguir aquella pieza para poder acceder al laboratorio de la mansión Spencer. Cerró la puerta y avanzó por él, encontrándose con un par de zombis que eliminó sin problemas. Giró a la izquierda y se topó con una puerta a su derecha, pero el pasillo seguía hasta terminar en otra puerta. Recargó el arma y entró en la habitación que tenía delante. Para su sorpresa, resultó ser una habitación, con una cama y una estantería, además de una mesa con una silla. Se acercó a la mesa y la registró. En ella no había nada, salvo una foto de un hombre con gafas que dedujo que era el dueño de la habitación. Abrió los cajones y encontró unas medicinas que se guardó en la mochila. Podrían ser útiles si resultan heridos. Revisó la estancia y no encontró nada útil allí, por lo que decidió salir al pasillo y dirigirse a la puerta que había al final.

Una vez allí, la abrió y entró en una pequeña oficina en la que había un zombi. Barry lo despachó con dos tiros de su Colt y se dispuso a registrar la estancia donde encontró una llave que se guardó en el chaleco de kevlar. Giró en redondo y se dio cuenta de la habitación tenía un balcón. Se acercó a él y abrió los ventanales. Salió fuera y respiró el aire nocturno con ganas. Al girar para revisar el balcón vio un cadáver allí, parecía que estuviera durmiendo si no fuera por la cantidad de heridas pequeñas y una bastante profunda que tenía por el cuerpo. Barry se agachó a registrarlo y encontró una cartera con veinte euros y lo que parecía el carné de identidad del cadáver. Según eso, estaba ante Keith Reynolds. También encontró una tarjeta de color verde sin nada escrito, tan sólo tenía una banda magnética. Se la guardó en el chaleco y siguió registrándolo pero no encontró nada más. Un ruido a su espalda le obligó a darse la vuelta y al hacerlo descubrió que no estaba solo allí fuera.

En los árboles que estaban plantados en el jardín de la casa se habían llenado de cuervos de un tamaño nada despreciable que lo miraban con una atención que le heló la sangre. Otro de ellos se posó en una rama. Ahora eran cerca de treinta. Barry se levantó con lentitud y algunos de aquellos cuervos aletearon con impaciencia, sin levantar el vuelo. Barry se acercó a los ventanales y se metió en la habitación mientras los cerraba con mucho cuidado. Apenas soltó los pomos de las puertas los cuervos levantaron el vuelo y se lanzaron contra él, rompiendo los cristales de los ventanales. Barry corrió hacia la puerta notando cómo varios cristales le golpeaban en los brazos y cómo los cuervos trataban de picotearlo para desgarrar y devorar su carne. Por suerte, alcanzó la puerta enseguida y la cerró a su espalda, notando cómo aquellos seres se estrellaban contra la puerta y las paredes. Suspirando algo más aliviado, esperó y deseó no tener que volver a salir al exterior. Ser atacado por perros e incluso arañas, era mejor que no estar disparando a algo que se movía tan rápido que terminarían disparando al aire.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba en el pasillo. Mientras avanzaba, miró su reloj: le quedaban cerca de treinta minutos para tener que regresar con el resto. Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Enseguida le vino a la mente una serpiente grande y enorme, la serpiente contra la que Chris y Rebecca habían tenido que luchar.

Subió por las escaleras con el arma en alto, dispuesto a disparar contra cualquier cosa que se moviera, aunque fuera humano. Si había alguien allí sería uno de los capullos de Umbrella y si estaba allí era por que habría estado haciendo lo que no debería. Avanzó por el ático, sus botas resonaban sobre el suelo de madera. Parecía no ser demasiado grande así que se dispuso a registrarlo cuando algo se movió por encima suyo.

Barry se giró en redondo, haciendo un semicírculo con el revólver asegurando la zona. No vio nada, pero tenía la sensación de no estar solo, y si su instinto decía que allí había algo, es que lo había. Avanzó con mucho cuidado y, de repente, algo saltó desde las vigas del techo y cayo delante de él.

Tenía un aspecto parecido al de los humanos, pero no tenía ojos y parecía que su cerebro estaba al descubierto. Sus largos brazos llegaban casi hasta el suelo y terminaban en unas largas uñas de color rojo. Abrió su boca y, aparte de dos largas filas de dientes, vio que tenía una lengua de casi dos metros de largo y que se movía como una serpiente. Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de alguna sustancia viscosa por lo que brillaba de manera repulsiva.

Barry levantó el Colt y disparó contra aquella criatura.

John iba en cabeza, seguido de Jill, Rebecca y Lucía. Todos parecían estar en buenas condiciones salvo por algunos rasguños y algunos oídos que pitaban debido a la explosión.

Acababan de salir del hotel en escombros y caminaban por una calle desierta, _demasiado _desierta. Pero el instinto le decía a Rebecca que aquel silencio no era de mal augurio. A pesar de estar John y Jill con ella, se sentía sola. Aunque no fuera siempre con él o a su lado, Rebecca echaba de menos ver a David caminando con ellos. Sabía que estaría bien, Eva iba con él. Pero preferiría estar en el lugar de Eva. Desde aquella noche en el hotel su relación con el ex capitán de los STARS había cambiado, se había hecho mucho más… profunda. A pesar de que habían acordado, por decirlo de alguna manera, no seguir adelante con su relación por el bien de la misión, Rebecca casi se sentía culpable de haberle pedido que esperara. No sabía que sería tan duro evitar demostrarle lo mucho que le quería y no sabía si él lo estaba pasando igual de mal. David no era la clase de hombre que demostraba sus sentimientos y estaba segura de que el beso que le dio en el hotel era el resultado de la presión a la que estaba sometido debido a la aparente pérdida de Eva. Lo que no quería decir que no la quisiese. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera.

—No le des tantas vueltas.

Rebecca se volvió, algo sobresaltada, hacia la persona que le había hablado y se encontró con John, quien ahora caminaba junto a ella.

—David estará bien —siguió diciendo—. Sabe cuidar de sí mismo y, además, Eva va con él. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

Rebecca asintió, algo ausente. John tenía razón. No merecía la pena estar dando vueltas a algo así. Sonrió a John, quien se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—Sé que no es asunto mío —le dijo, al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio—. Pero me alegro de haber enviado a David a tu habitación aquella noche en el hotel. No sé lo que le dijiste, pero le ha venido muy bien. Está diferente —Rebecca le sonrió tímidamente. John la miró de manera curiosa y continuó hablando—. Lo que realmente me preocupa, es el hecho de que no volvió a nuestra habitación...

Rebecca se sonrojó y John sonrió ampliamente.

—¡No pasó nada! —se apresuró a decir Rebeca, antes de que su amigo se hiciera ideas descabelladas.

—Yo no he dicho nada —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero tampoco te avergüences de ello. Sé que David sentía algo por ti desde el principio y me da en la nariz que es correspondido.

Rebecca siguió caminando sin decir nada y John comprendió que no debía seguir insistiendo. Sacó el mapa que le había dado David y buscó la calle en al que estaban, pero en aquella calle no había ningún cartel que indicara el nombre de la misma. John soltó una maldición y Jill se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué te ocurre, John? —le preguntó.

—No sé donde estamos —le dijo, algo resentido—. En esta maldita calle no hay nada que nos indique su nombre.

—Es la calle General de Gaulle —dijo Lucía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó John.

—Lo pone ahí —respondió Lucía, señalando un pequeño cartel metálico que estaba en la pared de un edificio, a unos cinco metros de altura—. No sé en Estados Unidos, pero aquí el nombre de las calles está en las paredes de los edificios.

—Anda que son raros estos europeos —dijo John, desplegando el mapa sobre el suelo para buscar la ruta que ya había marcado David.

—¿No seréis vosotros los raros? —preguntó Lucía, burlonamente.

John no la contestó, estaba demasiado concentrado como para pensar en una respuesta. Con la ayuda de Jill y de Rebecca marcaron una ruta. Tendrían que atravesar un parque para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no les importaba.

Caminaron por las calles durante varios minutos, a buen paso para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión en la que el resto del equipo esperaba. Jill caminaba delante del grupo, guiándoles a través de las calles que, desde hacía bastante rato, estaban desiertas. A Jill no le gustaba, ese silencio tan palpable la ponía enferma. Era lo que predecía a un ataque. Lo sabía por experiencia cuando aún era ladrona, una vez casi le abre la cabeza un desquiciado que la había pillado en su casa, justo después de que metieran a su padre en la cárcel. Cuando había entrado en la casa se había percatado de lo silenciosa que estaba y apenas entró en la primera sala, aquel tipo armado con un bate de béisbol la atacó por la espalda.

Era el mismo silencio abrumador y que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo que, en esos instantes, inundaba aquellas calles. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jill mientras se internaba en una calle angosta, de unos dos metros de ancho, para evitar dar un rodeo y ni un solo ruido les dio la bienvenida. Jill comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y eso en ella era bastante raro. Se volvió inmediatamente hacia sus compañeros.

—Oye, John —le dijo—. Esto no me gusta. Este silencio tan opresivo me da muy mala espina.

Apenas terminó la frase algo se estrelló contra unos contenedores que estaban al final de la larga calle, volcándolos violentamente de manera que su contenido se desparramó por el suelo. Sobresaltados por aquello, comenzaron a retroceder hacia la calle que habían dejado atrás cuando un terrible rugido resonó por la calle de la que vino lo que se golpeó contra los contenedores. Jill reconoció aquel rugido al instante. Pero no podía ser, ella lo había matado en Raccoon City...

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó John, en un susurro.

—Némesis —susurró Jill, sintiendo cómo el terror la inundaba.

Oyeron cómo se acercaba, sintiendo el eco del sonido de sus pasos en sus oídos y, de repente, lo vieron.

Némesis apareció en su campo de visión, terrible todo él, con sus largos brazos y sus purpúreos tentáculos agitándose a su espalda como si tuvieran vida propia. Iba con su traje negro, el mismo que Jill le había visto en Raccoon, pero parecía que no llevaba armas. Aquello no la tranquilizó. Levantó el arma instintivamente, aún a sabiendas de que las balas no le harían daño. La mano de John apareció de repente, posándose en el cañón de la Beretta de Jill y bajándola con suavidad. Némesis no se giró hacia ellos, simplemente siguió su camino.

Esperaron diez minutos para seguir su camino, esperando que Némesis se hubiera alejado lo suficiente como para que no se percatara de que ellos andaban cerca. Cuando llegaron a los contendores destrozados, vieron que lo que había impactado contra ellos era uno de aquellos leones mutantes. Estaba muerto pero Jill pensó que el golpe que Némesis le había dado había puesto fin a su vida. John se asomó por la esquina y miró hacia los lados. Luego hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Una vez todos en la calle, se volvió hacia Jill.

—¿Eso era lo que te persiguió por todo Raccoon City? —le preguntó, atónito.

—Si —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero creía que estaba muerto, ¡yo misma lo maté!

—Es posible que Umbrella haya creado más de uno —dijo Rebecca—. Piensa que nos hemos encontrado con varios leones de esos, Cazadores y Tiranos. Probablemente estuvieran creando más Némesis, para ponerlos a prueba. Carlos dijo que Némesis los había atacado, eso quiere decir que, o bien hay más de uno en esta ciudad, o que es el mismo que les atacó a ellos. Mi teoría es que hay más de uno porque creo que fue Némesis lo que nos golpeó al entrar en esta ciudad. Pero no estoy muy segura.

Sin decir nada más y ante la asustada mirada de Lucía en la cara, siguieron caminando. Rebecca la tranquilizó poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y sonriéndola. Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa mientras salían a lo que parecía un parque, lleno de árboles.

Se internaron en él con las armas en alto, no sabían lo que les esperaría allí, los perros, o Cerberus como había dicho Eva, podrían haberse escondido entre los árboles y matorrales. Siguieron por el caminito de tierra, que estaba pobremente iluminado por algunas farolas, hasta que llegaron a una especie de plazoleta donde había un pequeño edificio en el centro. Iban a dirigirse hacia él, cuando un gruñido gutural y profundo les alertó.

Se giraron hacia el sonido y vieron a unos siete perros acercándose a ellos con aire decidido mientras babeaban alguna clase de fluido de color rosado. Levantaron las armas instintivamente y los apuntaron. Pero eran demasiados como para acabar con todos.

—¡Corred hacia el edificio! —gritó John—. ¡Jill tú ve delante, si la puerta está cerrada igual tienes que abrirla!

Jill comprendió lo que John quería decir con eso y salió corriendo con Lucía justo detrás mientras John y Rebecca los seguían, caminando de espaldas mientras disparaban a aquellas criaturas que acortaban la distancia entre ellos con alarmante rapidez. Jill cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Sonrió brevemente cuando vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada y la abrió, girándose para disparar y cubrir a Rebecca y John mientras entraban en el edificio. Una vez todos dentro, oyeron como los perros arañaban la puerta y gemían hambrientos.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, pudieron observar el pequeño edificio en el que habían entrado. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo poco que se veía era gracias a la luz de las farolas que entraba por las ventanas. Aquello le daba un aspecto un tanto siniestro a todo lo que les rodeaba. De repente, los fluorescentes que estaban en el alto techo se encendieron, iluminando la sala y cegándolos durante unos segundos. Al girarse, vieron que Jill estaba bajando la mano de los interruptores de la luz. Con la luz pudieron observar que la sala en la que estaban ocupaba todo el edificio, y estaba llena de vitrinas con objetos dentro. Parecía que era un pequeño museo. Unas escaleras llevaban a lo que parecía una sala de control que estaba en una especie de cabina a varios metros sobre el suelo.

Rebecca se acercó con curiosidad a las vitrinas. Dentro de ellas no había objetos como en un principio había pensado sino que, colocados siguiendo un orden que Rebecca no lograba discernir, varios insectos estaban atravesados por alfileres. Debajo de ellos había unos pequeños cartelitos en los que se podía leer el nombre del insecto además de algunos datos sobre su hábitat, hábitos de alimentación y demás datos que no eran importantes en aquél momento. Rebecca siguió echando un vistazo a las vitrinas, casi distraídamente hasta que llegó al final. Se volvió hacia los demás y vio que estaban mirando por la ventanas sin ponerse muy al descubierto. Lucía estaba en el centro de la estancia, mirando al resto del grupo algo asustada. Rebecca se acercó a ella y trató de tranquilizarla. John se acercó a ellas, seguido de Jill.

—Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí un rato —les dijo con aire cansado—. Al menos hasta que esos parientes de Lassie se larguen de aquí. Y deberíamos registrar esa sala de ahí arriba —añadió mientras señalaba la pequeña habitación que estaba al final de las escaleras.

—Voy yo —dijo Jill—, vosotros quedaos aquí y descansad un poco.

Diciendo esto se encaminó a la susodicha sala, subiendo las escaleras que estaban pegadas a una de las paredes. Regresó algunos minutos después, con cara de no haber encontrado nada.

—Ahí arriba no hay nada que podamos utilizar —dijo mientras sentaba al lado de Rebecca—. Aunque he tenido que forzar la cerradura, sólo he encontrado algunas pantallas de televisión que muestran diversos puntos de la sala —miró a John y preguntó—: ¿Qué propones hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo él, rascándose la nuca—. El cerebro siempre ha sido David, Eva en su ausencia. Y los dos están juntitos como un par de enamorados. Sólo bromeaba —agregó rápidamente, mirando a Rebecca. La joven bioquímica se sonrojó ligeramente—. Supongo que podemos esperar un rato a que esos perros del demonio se larguen a buscar otras presas. Si tenéis alguna idea mejor, soy todo oídos.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que John entendió que su propuesta era bien recibida. Se recostó contra la pared y trató de descansar mientras pensaba en si les iría bien o no al resto de sus compañeros, tanto los que estaban en aquella casa como a David y Eva.

_ Y a aquél chico que salvó Eva... ¿cómo se llamaba? Óscar, eso es, Óscar. Tened cuidado chicos..._

Capítulo 8

Chris disparó contra el primer Cazador que se abalanzó contra él, desplazándolo hacia atrás por el impacto de las balas. Sin dudarlo, giró la Beretta hacia la segunda bestia y le disparó dos balas a la cabeza, aquella monstruosidad se derrumbó a la vez que el primero de ellos se levantaba. Chris le disparó de nuevo y el Cazador se derrumbó al lado del otro, sangrando con abundancia.

Chris suspiró mientras bajaba parcialmente el arma y ladeaba la cabeza para escuchar posibles ruidos. Como no oyó nada raro, bajó por completo la nueve milímetros y se dispuso a registrar aquella sala.

La biblioteca no era demasiado grande, apenas entraban cuatro estanterías de tamaño medio en ella. Dio una vuelta alrededor de las estanterías, mirándolas atentamente y, a la vez, mirando las paredes que le rodeaban. No había nada de interés, así que Chris salió de allí por la única puerta que había en la sala, llegando a otro corto y frío pasillo.

Caminó por él y llegó a otra sala. Con el arma en alto, la registró sin moverse de donde estaba y, cuando se convenció de que no había peligro a la vista, avanzó cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba casi vacía, salvo por una gran mesa escritorio y una silla a su lado, un par de armarios empotrados y tres estanterías estaban pegados a la pared que tenía a la izquierda. A su derecha había un ventanal que parecía llevar a un balcón. Chris se acercó a la mesa para registrarla cuando vio un cadáver detrás de la silla. Rápidamente le apuntó con la Beretta y, cuando iba a dispararle, el hombre habló mientras abría con dificultad los ojos.

—¿Quién... Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Chris se agachó a su lado, recordando al doctor Blasco que Eva y él encontraron en la instalación de Zurich.

—Me llamo Chris Redfield —le dijo. El hombre abrió los ojos, entre asombrado y asustado.

—¿Redfield? ¿Eres el tipo que quiere llevar a la ruina a la compañía? —le preguntó.

—Más o menos —le contestó Chris. Lo miró con atención y sintió lástima muy a su pesar—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—¡Te puedes ir al infierno! —le respondió el hombre moribundo, con ira—. No nos vais a detener. ¡No podréis deshaceros de Umbrella con la facilidad que creéis! Además, no vas a poder salir de esta casa —el hombre soltó una débil carcajada—. En un par de horas las puertas se cerrarán de forma permanente y la llave del área B3 está bien escondida. Para rematar tu situación, Umbrella tiene pensado bombarder la ciudad igual que hizo en Raccoon City hace unos meses. ¡Estás perdido, Redfield!

La cabeza de aquel hombre cayó sobre su hombro con suavidad. Y Chris supo que estaba muerto, pero lo que le preocupaba era si estaba o no infectado. No tardó en descubrirlo. El hombre se lanzó contra él con un gemido hambriento y Chris le voló la cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, angustiado por lo que aquel tipo acababa de contarle.

_ ¡Mierda! Y Eva, David, Rebecca y los demás aún están en la ciudad. Si lo que ese desgraciado dice es cierto, ¡no van a llegar a tiempo! Tengo que avisar al resto, quizá podamos avisarlos si Carlos ha contactado con ellos con la radio..._

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente, Chris salió de la pequeña habitación y regresó al vestíbulo, donde se encontró, no sólo a Billy, sino también a Claire, León y Carlos, quienes ya estaban esperando. Cuando Chris apareció a su derecha, todos se volvieron sobresaltados.

—¡Chris! —exclamó su hermana, mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó él, algo sorprendido de verlos allí—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, estamos todos bien —dijo Carlos.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó—. ¿No deberíais estar con la radio tratando de establecer contacto con los demás?

—Ya hemos contactado con ellos —le dijo Carlos—. Van a venir caminando hasta aquí. Tardarán sobre dos horas en llegar.

—¿Cuánto hace que contactasteis con ellos? —preguntó Chris, algo azorado—. ¡Tenemos que volver a hablar con ellos enseguida! ¡La casa se va a sellar y tenemos que salir de aquí o nos pillará el bombardeo!

El resto lo miraba con algo de preocupación en la mirada. Chris comprendió que no le creían y que estaban empezando a pensar que él estaba delirando. Por ello, respiró profundamente varias veces, soltando el aire muy despacio para poder tranquilizarse. Cuando lo estuvo, volvió a hablar.

—A ver —les dijo—, me encontré con un hombre que trabajaba para Umbrella. Estaba moribundo e infectado. Tuve que matarlo y antes de morir me dijo que, tras un escape, la casa y el laboratorio se cerrarían de manera que nadie podría salir de aquí. Además, habló sobre un área llamada B3. También dijo que Umbrella bombardearía la ciudad igual que hizo con Raccoon City.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó León.

—Chris está en lo cierto —dijo Billy, de repente—. Al menos en lo que se refiere a lo del cierre de la casa y del laboratorio. Encontré un papel que indicaba lo que sucedería si había un escape y habla de una sala especial en la que la gente puede estar segura sin correr riesgos de infección de ninguna clase. Además, desde allí se puede salir a un helipuerto.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó Claire.

—Sí y no —dijo Billy—. El problema es que para llegar tenemos que usar un ascensor y encontrar una llave muy rara para poder entrar en esa sala.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Carlos.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Barry regrese —dijo Chris, sentándose en las escaleras—. Él sabrá qué hacer. Sólo espero que Eva y los demás se den prisa y lleguen antes de que esto se convierta en una celda...

Eva guiaba el pequeño grupo por las calles. Olía a humedad y pensó que, posiblemente, llovería. Bufó. No le hacía gracia tener que mojarse y caminar con la ropa empapada. Ya había tenido que hacerlo en una misión cerca del amazonas, cuando tuvieron que rescatar a un politicucho que había sido secuestrado mientras viajaba en un barco de vacaciones y, claro, les había tocado a ellos pringar.

Era su primera misión bajo el mando de David e iba algo nerviosa y preocupada por si los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero no lo hicieron. Se habían colado en el campamento en el que los secuestradores retenían al rehén que tenían que salvar y en medio de la misión se puso a llover con fuerza. Bueno, más que llover parecía que diluviaba. Recordaba que se había calado hasta los huesos y las botas se le habían llenado de agua, lo que remataba la situación en la mayor de las incomodidades. Pero la parte positiva es que salvaron al político de turno y ninguno de sus compañeros había sido herido... Salvo David.

El pobre hombre recibió un disparo en el vientre al tratar de cubrirla en un descuido que ella había tenido. Cuando Eva se había acercado a él, pudo ver que sangraba muchísimo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Creía que iba a perderlo pero él le dijo que nunca la dejaría, que había prometido cuidar de ella y que no rompería dicha promesa. Ella había mandado a la mierda lo de la promesa, que no era importante, que en ese momento lo más urgente era que se curase.

Finalmente, el equipo sanitario había llegado a tiempo y, aunque se lo llevaron muy grave, se recuperó sin problemas. Durante un par de semanas ella lo había pasado fatal porque se sentía culpable de que David estuviera en el hospital. Él le había dicho que no le diera más vueltas, pero ella había tardado en superarlo y le había prometido que no volvería a tener que sacrificarse por ella y que le devolvería «el favor». Siempre había creído que ella era una carga para David y, cuando se lo dijo, él se sorprendió muchísimo. Recordaba que había suspirado y, mientras sonreía, le había dicho que durante los primeros meses sí que le pareció una carga, pero que ella había llegado a ser una parte importante de su vida de la que ni podría ni quería olvidarse nunca. Aquella fue la primera vez y última hasta la fecha que David había mostrado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

Eva sonrió para sí mientras seguía caminando por aquellas silenciosas calles. Un ruido varias calles más allá, a su izquierda, hizo que se volviera con el arma en alto. Le hizo una señal a David para que esperasen allí y se acercó a una de las calles laterales para averiguar qué era lo que había causado aquel ruido. Al doblar en una esquina, casi se da de bruces contra una de las criaturas de Umbrella.

—¿Pero qué... ? —se preguntó cuando miró a la criatura que se alzaba delante de ella—. ¡Jesús!

Ante ella estaba una especie de Tirano con un traje de color negro. Eva sintió miedo. Había oído hablar de él, le habían dicho que era casi perfecto e indestructible. Que lo habían enviado a Raccoon City para que acabara con los STARS de la ciudad.

—Némesis —susurró Eva, cuando recordó el nombre de aquella monstruosidad.

Némesis alzó uno de sus brazos hacia ella y lo bajó para golpearla, pero Eva saltó a un lado mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con la Mágnum y abría fuego contra él en el mismo movimiento. Némesis aulló de rabia y ella aprovechó para regresar junto a David y avisarles de que tenían que esconderse.

—¡David! —gritó cuando lo vio—. ¡Escondeos en algún sitio! ¡Rápido!

—Eva, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó él.

—¡Tú sólo llévate al chico y escondeos en algún lugar! —le dijo ella, sintiendo como el Némesis se acercaba con paso rápido—. ¡Si Némesis os ve os perseguirá! Yo me ocupo de él y ya os busco después.

Diciendo esto se giró hacia la calle por la que venía Némesis y, cuando lo vio, corrió hacia una calle para que le siguiera a ella. David agarró a Óscar y lo llevó corriendo hasta una calle lateral, donde se escondieron detrás de la pared, mirando por la esquina para ver lo que era Némesis y cuando lo vieron, a David se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_ Si esa cosa la alcanza, la matará. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido dejar que ella se ocupe de eso?_

Mientras David se maldecía, Eva corría delante de Némesis, tratando de alejarlo de ellos. Giró en otra calle y vio un gran edificio que parecía ser del siglo pasado o principios del veinte y que en grandes letras decía que se trataba de un banco. Eva no lo dudó y entró en él. Si era un banco, posiblemente hubiera una cámara acorazada donde podría encerrar al Némesis, quizá no lo mantendría eternamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ellos salieran de allí sin problemas. Entró en la sala principal del banco empujándolas hacia atrás para cerrarlas, aquello no lo detendría, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

_ Sólo espero que la caja fuerte esté abierta..._

Un fuerte golpe le indicó que Némesis había entrado en el edificio y que no había usado la puerta. Siguió corriendo con más ganas por un pasillo que le pareció interminable hasta que llegó a una gran sala donde ya la esperaba Némesis.

David miró su reloj por enésima vez. Hacía una media hora que Eva se había ido con Némesis tras de ella y estaba preocupado. Óscar estaba intranquilo, haber visto a aquella monstruosidad casi había hecho que echara a correr de miedo pero David lo había retenido.

_ Vamos Eva, no puedes dejarnos tirados. No me dejes solo..._

Se habían resguardado en un edificio cerca de donde habían visto a Némesis, para poder ver a Eva si regresaba por donde se había ido. Tuvieron que matar a un par de zombis al entrar en aquel edificio pero por lo demás no habían tenido ningún problema hasta ese momento.

Un ruido a su espalda le sobresaltó. Se giró con la Beretta en alto y, cuando la puerta se abrió, Eva apareció por ella. Estaba hecha un desastre, llena de polvo y tierra, además de algunos arañazos. Parecía que había venido corrido hasta donde estaban ellos puesto que estaba jadeando ligeramente y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. David se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Demonios, David —le dijo ella, divertida—. ¿Desde cuando ves tan mal? Soy Eva, no Rebecca.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarla—. Me tenías muy preocupado. Tenía miedo de que esa cosa te matara...

—Lo he encerrado en la cámara acorazada de un banco —le dijo—. No creo que le retenga mucho tiempo pero sí lo suficiente como para que nosotros nos alejemos de aquí.

David asintió y Óscar se levantó también del suelo para seguirles. Salieron del edificio con todos los sentidos alerta por si aparecía cualquier cosa que les pudiera atacar. Avanzaron por las calles con mucho cuidado para que nada les atacara. Eva les guiaba mientras que David iba a la retaguardia, vigilando todo para que no ocurriese nada. Anduvieron varios minutos en los que se encontraron con los zombis que, al parecer, habían estado evitando la zona para no toparse con el Némesis. Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía un parque, con árboles y varias farolas que no iluminaban demasiado.

Eva se giró hacia David, con una mirada interrogativa en la cara. David supo enseguida lo que iba preguntarle, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo. Miró al parque y no le dio muy buena impresión pero, si mal no recordaba por el mapa, era el camino más corto para salir de la ciudad y llegar a la mansión en la que el resto les esperaba. Se volvió hacia Eva, quien seguía mirándole con atención.

—David —le dijo—. ¿Entramos?

David volvió a mirar al parque y vio un destello que le pareció ser luz en un edificio. Eva vio que estaba mirando atentamente hacia un punto y se giró hacia dicho lugar.

—¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? —le volvió a preguntar.

—No nos queda otro remedio —respondió David—. Atravesar el parque es el camino más corto para salir de aquí y llegar con el resto.

Diciendo eso, se internaron en el jardín con las armas en alto, el viento soplaba ligeramente y movía las hojas de los árboles, produciendo un sonido bastante molesto. Sus botas hacían un curioso sonido la pisar sobre la gravilla del caminito por el que caminaban que, unido al rumor de las hojas, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a David.

Se estaban acercando a lo que parecía un pequeño edificio cuando oyeron un rugido a su derecha. Se volvieron y vieron a tres perros que se le acercaban a la carrera. Óscar se asustó e iba a echar a correr cuando David lo agarró por el brazo y lo mantuvo en quieto mientras Eva disparaba contra los perros. Unos segundos después, los animales inafectados cayeron al suelo sin vida y la puerta del edificio se abrió y una silueta que ocupaba todo el umbral parecía estarles apuntando. David la reconoció en el acto.

—¿John?

—Demonios, ¡David! ¿Eres tú? —dijo la voz de John que parecía estar bajando el arma.

Se acercaron al edificio y, al entrar, vieron al resto de su grupo. Rebecca y Jill estaban sentadas en una las esquinas del edificio y junto a ellas estaba Lucía. Al verlos entrar, Rebecca se levantó con rapidez y abrazó a David con fuerza. Él dudó un instante, recordando lo que le había contado a Eva sobre sus temores por la relación con la joven bioquímica, pero no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez. La quería demasiado.

_ Ya hablaré con ella más tarde, cuando salgamos de este lugar y tengamos un momento de paz... Si es que logramos tener uno._

—Oímos los disparos y me asomé a ver si se trataba de algún superviviente —dijo John, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos—. Eva, ¿qué diantre te ha pasado? Estás horrible...

—¿Es uno de tus chistes, John? —le dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza—. La culpa la tiene Némesis. Al destrozar el techo y suelo del banco me llenó de polvo y tierra.

—¿Némesis? —preguntó Jill—. ¿Vosotros también os lo habéis encontrado?

-¿Qué quieres decir con _también_? -preguntó David, separándose de Rebecca.

—Cuando veníamos nos cruzamos con él —dijo John—, pero pasó de largo y no nos vio. Supongo que fue suerte...

—¿Cómo te libraste de él? —preguntó Jill a Eva.

—No está muerto —respondió ella—. Lo he encerrado en la cámara acorazada de un banco que me encontré por el camino. Ese bicho es realmente peligroso.

—Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo —dijo Jill—. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Pero ahí fuera hay siete perros mutantes —dijo Rebecca—. Si salimos ahora nos matarán.

—Yo he acabado con tres de ellos —dijo Eva—. De todas formas, somos bastantes y creo que no tendremos demasiados problemas para acabar con ellos.

Con aquella idea fijada en su mente, salieron del edificio con las armas en alto, cubriendo a Lucía y Óscar para que no resultaran heridos. Como era de esperar, los cuatro perros que quedaban salieron de entre unos matorrales y se dirigieron hacia ellos, dispuestos a devorarlos. Eva abrió fuego y uno de ellos cayó al suelo, John y David también dispararon y el resto de los animales se derrumbaron sin vida.

Una vez acabaron con aquellos seres, tomaron un camino que les llevó fuera del parque, donde pudieron comprobar que esa zona estaba llena de casas bajas, por lo que dedujeron que estaban acercándose a las afueras. David pudo ver en lo alto de una colina, la sombra de una gran casa, de la que salían haces de luz. Algo le dijo que ese era su destino. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el rugido del Némesis resonó en algún punto de la ciudad.

—Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí —dijo John—. No tengo ganas de verme las caras con el feo ese...

Comenzaron a andar para salir de la ciudad, caminando por entre las casas abandonadas en cuyos jardines se podían distinguir juguetes y columpios donde los niños jugaban. A David se le encogió el estómago al verlo. Pensar que muchos niños no volverían a jugar en sus jardines le revolvía las tripas y hacía que una ira en su interior creciera de manera incontrolable. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que llevar a su equipo a aquella mansión antes de que Némesis los encontrara.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros, para saber si estaban bien o si habían encontrado algo anormal. Vio a Óscar y Lucía hablando casi en susurros en lo que parecía ser castellano, Jill y John iban caminando a ambos lados del grupo mientras que Eva iba en la retaguardia. Rebecca estaba cerca de ella, pero no estaban hablando. La joven bioquímica tenía la mirada perdida, como si fuera pensando en algo importante que implicara tener que estar completamente concentrada en aquellos pensamientos. David la miró durante unos instantes antes de volver a mirar al frente. Tenía que ponerlos a salvo. Aunque el otro grupo había dicho que la casa estaba llena de zombis, estaba seguro de que allí estarían más seguros que caminando por las calles donde cualquier cosa les podía atacar y no tendrían la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta para evitar el peligro.

David suspiró para sí mismo. Estaba preocupado, acabar con Umbrella era importante y necesario, pero no estaba completamente seguro de estar preparado para ello. En el fondo se sentía parcialmente seguro al tener a su lado a Eva. Aunque en su primera misión se había descuidado y, por ello, él había recibido un disparo, ella no había vuelto a cometer error alguno. Se había convertido en toda una gran soldado.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le despistó. Volvió la mirada y vio a Rebecca caminando junto a él, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Le dio la impresión de que quería decir algo pero que no se atrevía a ello. David sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Capítulo 9

Las balas impactaron contra el cuerpo de aquella criatura nauseabunda y rezumante de baba sin apenas hacerle daño. Aquello sólo hizo que se enfureciera y lanzara su larga lengua hacia Barry, quien se apartó en seguida con un acto reflejo. Aquella larga extremidad se clavó con fuerza en una de las vigas de madera del ático, haciendo que astillas de varios tamaños saltaran por los aires y que cayeran al suelo. Barry recargó su arma y la levantó hacia su enemigo pero este había desaparecido.

Giró en redondo, buscando a aquella repugnante criatura y, de repente, sintió cómo era levantado del suelo por un fuerte golpe en las costillas cuando aquel ser al que se estaba enfrentando lo golpeó con aquella lengua tan larga.

Barry se levantó del suelo, mientras se aseguraba de que sus costillas estaban en perfectas condiciones apuntaba a esa criatura y abría fuego contra ella. Las balas volvieron a impactar contra su cuerpo sin producirle más daños que el que aquella repugnante baba salpicara la madera de suelo. Con una rapidez que no se esperaba, la criatura saltó hacia él y Barry lo esquivó por los pelos apartándose en la última décima de segundo hacia la derecha. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y volvió a apuntar a aquella criatura. Se dio cuenta de que, por detrás, lo que parecía ser el cerebro de esa monstruosidad parecía más vulnerable. No lo pensó dos veces y disparó a aquel bulto. La criatura se revolvió de dolor cuando las balas destrozaron su cabeza, saltando sangre y otros trozos que Barry no pudo distinguir por los aires.

Respirando agitadamente, Barry volvió a recargar su Colt y dirigió una mirada al desván. No vio nada raro así que se dispuso a registrar el lugar, por si encontraba algo útil allá arriba.

Registró el ático de arriba abajo y no encontró nada más que polvo y telas de araña que le sugirió que allí, a parte de aquella criatura ciega, había otros seres peligrosos. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había entretenido demasiado con aquella criatura que le había atacado. Pensando en que los demás podrían estar preocupados, salió de allí y regresó al vestíbulo.

—¡Barry! —exclamó Chris cuando él apareció por la puerta de la balaustrada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te retuvo?

—¿Qué hacéis todos ahí? —preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con ellos-. ¿Habéis contactado con David y su grupo?

—Sí —dijo Carlos—. Están en la ciudad y se dirigen hacia aquí andando. Estarán aquí en —Carlos se detuvo, mirando su reloj— hora y media. Van a venir andando pero tenemos un problema.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Barry, una vez a su lado.

Billy le entregó el papel que había encontrado en la sala y Barry lo leyó con rapidez. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo hizo. Tuvo que leerlo de nuevo para creérselo.

—¿Habéis vuelto a hacer contacto con ellos? —preguntó, guardándose el papel en el chaleco.

—No —dijo León—. Esperábamos a que tú regresaras para que nos dieras órdenes. De todas formas, es casi imposible que se encuentren con otra radio si están caminando hacia aquí.

Barry asintió, coincidiendo con él en aquel aspecto.

—Pero ese no es el único problema que tenemos —dijo Chris, levantándose de las escaleras en las que estaba sentado—. Umbrella piensa bombardear la ciudad y parece que la casa entra en los planes.

Barry pensó en que las cosas no podían ir peor. Si David y el resto tardaban algo más de dos horas en llegar a la casa estarían muertos. Meditó durante unos segundos lo que deberían hacer y, finalmente, los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Muy bien —les dijo—. Vamos a dividirnos para buscar esa llave, ese ascensor en la sala azul y cualquier cosa que nos permita evitar el cierre de la casa o, por lo menos, pararlo el máximo tiempo posible para que el otro equipo tenga una oportunidad de entrar en la casa antes de que se cierre herméticamente —hizo una pausa y continuó hablando—: nos dividiremos en grupos de dos para poder tener alguna clase de cobertura por si nos vemos en problemas. Chris y Carlos irán juntos. León y Claire en otro grupo y Billy irá conmigo. Cuando hayáis encontrado algo regresad aquí, y si no encontráis nada, también. Tenemos menos de hora y media para encontrar lo que podamos. ¿De acuerdo? Por cierto, la tarjeta la tengo yo así que olvidaos de ella.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron para registrar la casa en menos tiempo del que tenían. Si se demoraban demasiado fallarían y ellos condenarían al resto del equipo a morir.

Chris abrió la puerta del segundo piso por la que ni Barry ni Billy habían entrado en el primer registro. Ante ellos había un larguísimo pasillo enmoquetado con una alfombra de color rojo que giraba a la izquierda. Chris se puso en cabeza mientras Carlos le cubría las espaldas. No es que no se fiara del hispano, no dudaba de que era un gran soldado, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía mucha experiencia en los registros de casas.

Avanzaron por el pasillo y Chris se acercó a una de las ventanas para mirar al exterior. Vio que había un gran jardín rodeado con un muro de ladrillos rematada con una verja de metal con pinchos para impedir que la gente saltara por ahí. Vio, gracias a un pequeño foco que estaba en la pared de la casa, que el césped estaba bastante crecido y descuidado lo que le indicó que lo que hubiera pasado en al casa, fue hace bastante tiempo. Se apartó de las ventanas y regresó a la pared que estaba enfrente de las mismas al tiempo que asentía a Carlos para poder continuar. Giraron a la izquierda del pasillo y entraron en una sala atravesando el hueco de una puerta que no estaba donde debería estar. La encontraron a varios metros de allí, totalmente destrozada de manera que varios trozos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Había trozos de otros materiales que no pudo distinguir.

Chris se gachó a su lado mientras Carlos miraba la habitación en busca de alguna señal que indicara que hubiera algún peligro.

—Esto no lo ha hecho una persona —dijo Chris levantándose del suelo y mirando a Carlos.

—¿Qué crees que lo puede haber provocado? —le preguntó Carlos—. ¿Alguna criatura de Umbrella?

—Sí, es posible —dijo Chris mientras buscaba la salida de allí y vio otra puerta destrozada. Se acercó a ella apuntando al pasillo que se abría delante de ellos—. Aquí hay otra puerta destrozada. Es posible que algo pasara por aquí.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Carlos, mientras miraba al techo distraídamente.

—A mi tampoco pero no nos queda otra —le respondió Chris.

—Chris —dijo Carlos. Su voz parecía algo tensa—. Creo que deberías ver esto.

Chris se acercó a él y miró al techo. Allí había un enorme agujero que mostraba el piso superior y los trozos que estaban en el suelo parecían proceder de allí. Chris sacó la linterna e iluminó el gran agujero en busca de alguna señal de lo que había pasado por ahí peor no había nada. Miró a su compañero y este te encogió de hombros. Apagó la linterna y salió de allí con Carlos.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio, registraron un par de salas más sin encontrar nada antes más que puertas destrozadas y algunos muebles rotos y tirados por el suelo. De repente, Carlos lo rompió antes de entrar en otra sala.

—Chris, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —le dijo.

Chris se volvió para mirar a su compañero. ¿Qué querría preguntarle en un momento así?

—Sí, claro —le respondió Chris, algo dudoso.

—Me gustaría saber si sigues sintiendo algo por Jill —le dijo Carlos, sin dar rodeos.

Chris se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró con mayor atención a su compañero y vio que Carlos estaba mirándole seriamente. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y bajaba el arma para demostrar que estaba tranquilo.

—Cuando Jill llegó a Raccoon City sí que me sentía atraído por ella —dijo Chris, siendo sincero con el hispano—. Y ella parecía sentir lo mismo pero creo que cuando os encontrasteis en la ciudad algo pasó entre vosotros. Y no me importa —se apresuró a decir Chris—. Acepté que ella dejara de interesarse en mí. No quiero que me considere un gilipollas infantil, al menos quiero mantener su amistad. Es una de las pocas personas de las que confío ciegamente y ni quiero dejar de hacerlo ni quiero que ella lo deje también.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa que...? —comenzó a decir Carlos pero Chris lo interrumpió.

—No me importaba y no me importa —dijo Chris, intuyendo lo que su compañero iba decirle—. Si ambos sois felices así, por mi estupendo. Pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Jill y yo no estábamos seguros de comenzar algo —dijo Carlos—. Jill piensa que aún puedes seguir sintiendo algo por ella y si nosotros empezábamos algo te podrías sentir mal.

—¿Por eso no habéis comenzado vuestra relación? —preguntó Chris, asombrado por el hecho de que Jill tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Sí —respondió Carlos—. Ella quería hablar contigo en cuanto tuviera un rato, pero con todo lo que ha pasado aún no ha podido. Por eso he decidido hablar yo contigo. Espero que no te haya molestado —agregó rápidamente.

—Al contrario, yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ella. Si quieres puedes decirla que por mí que no se preocupe, pero ya hablaré con ella. Además —Chris sonrió levemente—, ahora tengo a alguien en mi mente.

—¿Eva? —preguntó Carlos, sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Chris no contestó, simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir caminando, atravesando el umbral de otra puerta desguazada. La sonrisa de Chris desapareció cuando vio que en aquella sala había sangre por todos lados y restos de personas por allí.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Carlos al verlo.

Chris no podía decir nada. Aquello era obra de una de las criaturas que Umbrella había creado, de eso no había duda alguna. De repente, oyeron un ruido y enseguida se pusieron alerta. Había sonado como si algo estuviera caminando por encima de ellos con pesadez, Chris lo reconoció enseguida.

—¡Ah, mierda! —exclamó. Luego le gritó a su compañero—: ¡Carlos, fuera de aquí!

Carlos no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió de allí seguido de cerca por Chris, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, el techo estalló en millones de astillas de madera, yeso y pintura. Chris se volvió para ver que un Tirano estaba en medio de la sala, rodeado de partículas de polvo y escayola que le daban un aire algo irreal. Carlos se quedó perplejo ante aquella criatura que se les había presentado, en cambio, Chris comenzó a disparar contra él. El Tirano caminó hacia ellos y, sin aviso, el suelo se rompió, de manera que Carlos, Chris y el Tirano cayeron al vacío.

León abrió la puerta con Claire detrás de él. Estaban en una sala bastante grande, con varias sillas y algunas mesas. Se acercaron a ellas y las registraron pero no hallaron nada. Siguieron avanzando por un pequeño pasillo y entraron en una sala en la que se encontraron con dos estatuas de lo que parecían dos diosas griegas o romanas que tenían, cada una, un brazo extendido y la mano en posición de estar sujetando algo puesto que había un agujero en ellas. La de la derecha tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado, y la de la izquierda el derecho. León no sabía a cual de las dos culturas pertenecía el estilo pero poco le preocupaba en ese momento. Una de las estatuas era de mármol rosa mientras que la otra tenía un color azulado. Claire se acercó a ellas mientras León registraba con la mirada la sala.

—Aquí hay algo escrito —dijo Claire.

León se acercó a ella y vio que estaba agachada ante lo que parecía ser una placa de metal de color plateado.

—"EL FUEGO DERRITE EL HIELO. EL HIELO APAGA EL FUEGO" —leyó Claire en alto—. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—No lo sé —dijo León, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo averiguaremos en breve. Estoy seguro.

Salieron de allí y entraron en una gran sala. Era enorme, tenía una balaustrada que daba una pequeña sala de estudio o de lectura dado que allí abajo había un escritorio con una gran silla. León vio unas escaleras y le hizo un gesto a Claire para decirle que iban a bajar por ellas. Ella asintió mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo. Aquello no le gustaba nada a León, estaba muy... Tranquilo. _Demasiado _tranquilo.

Una vez en la parte baja de aquella enorme sala, León vio que era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado. Se dispuso a registrar las enormes estanterías que cubrían las paredes cuando algo cayó delante de ellos. Parecía un león que había tomado una sobredosis del Virus-T. León, mientras disparaba, pensó que aquello era a lo que Chris se refería con lo de «leones mutantes».

_ Tengo que alejarlo de Claire. Si la alcanza estará perdida._

Con ese pensamiento, León distrajo a la bestia de Claire pero esta no parecía estar dispuesta a que él arriesgara la vida por ella de aquella manera por lo que comenzó también a disparar.

—¡Claire, déjamelo a mí! —gritó León.

Pero aquella bestia se dirigió hacia Claire con aire decidido y la embistió con fuerza, enviándola por los aires de manera que chocó contra la barandilla de la escalera. No se movió tras el golpe. León se acercó a aquella criatura de Umbrella y comenzó a dispararle en la cabeza. Sacó un cargador vacío y metió uno nuevo con una palmada y volvió a disparar. El desagradable monstruo fijó en él su roja mirada, apartándose de Claire, y se dispuso a atacarle con las fauces abiertas, mostrando todos sus dientes... León disparó y dos balas entraron por su boca, haciendo que el animal se detuviera lentamente hasta que, finalmente, cayó muerto al suelo. León se quedó mirando a la mala bestia que había estado a punto de matarlos sin poder apartar la mirada. Aún sostenía con fuerza la Magnum en una sudorosa mano.

_ Claire..._

Como si hubiera despertado de repente se acercó corriendo a la joven. La levantó del suelo, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su regazo y comprobando sus constantes. Parecían ser normales por lo que se sintió algo aliviado. León se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin saber porqué y le apartó unos mechones de la cara. Recordó cómo se habían conocido, en la macabra situación en la que se encontraba la ciudad de Raccoon y cómo habían salido de allí. Recordó también cómo habían estrechado su relación durante el tiempo que habían permanecido ocultos con el grupo de David y cómo había sentido que tenía el corazón dividido entre ella y Ada.

_ Ada..._

Ada Wong había sido la mujer a la que había ayudado en Raccoon City. Y había sido la primera vez que se había sentido atraído por alguien a quien apenas conocía y que, además, lo había utilizado de aquella manera y eso lo confundió en aquél momento. Después de que Ada muriese, sintió que Claire estaba comenzando a ser una parte que él necesitaba. No le gustaba pensar que tenía la necesidad de tener a Claire cerca de él, eso era algo que le asustaba. Y mucho. Pero... León sonrió levemente. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no le importaba. Seguía sintiendo su corazón dividido entre Claire y una mujer a la que no volvería a ver jamás pero en ese momento no le preocupaba.

De repente recordó su misión y cogió a Claire en brazos, dejándola en un sofá que estaba enfrente del escritorio. Se volvió y se dispuso a registrar él solo la sala mientras Claire recuperaba el sentido. El repulsivo animal la había golpeado con mucha fuerza y, aunque no tenía ninguna herida visible, era posible que se hubiera infectado. No quería ni pensar en ello.

Se dirigió a la mesa y abrió los cajones y encontró algunos papeles que hablaban sobre varias cantidades de sustancias que para León no significaban nada, quizá para Rebecca pero no para él. Siguió rebuscando y encontró una Beretta del 32 con un tamaño aproximado de un puño. La revisó y vio que estaba vacía, por lo que volvió a dejarla donde la encontró puesto que no tenían balas para ese tipo de calibre. Cerró el último cajón y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a las estanterías.

Ras registrar los nombres de los libros de todas las estanterías León se paró delante de una de ellas. Los libros que la llenaban no tenían nada en común con el resto y, en especial, uno de ellos encuadernado en piel de color roja. Su título era «Felinos». El resto hablaba sobre botánica y en las demás estanterías, los libros trataban sobre temas relacionados con la genética, los virus y demás. León cogió el libro y lo sacó del lugar en el que estaba. Un sonido se oyó detrás de la estantería y el libro regresó a su posición como si un resorte tirase de él hacia atrás, y lo hizo con tanta rapidez que León lo dejó en el acto, sorprendido. La estantería se movió hacia atrás, accionada por algún mecanismo conectado al libro que León acababa de intentar coger, dejado a la vista un pequeño pasadizo a oscuras.

Sacó la linterna y alumbró el interior del agujero que acababa de aparecer. Parecía una pequeña habitación adyacente que, por alguna razón, estaba oculta detrás de aquella estantería. León miró a Claire y luego a la habitación. No parecía muy grande, si lo hacía con rapidez la registraría enseguida y volvería de nuevo con Claire. Sólo esperaba que la «puerta» no se cerrase detrás de él...

Avanzó por el estrecho pasadizo que llevaba a la sala y la registró con la mirada. Allí encima de unos cojines que estaban encima de una mesa, había dos cristales con forma de prisma de color azul y rojo. León se acercó a ellos y los observó con detenimiento, no quería que al cogerlos se activara cualquier cosa y lo dejara atrapado allí o lo matara. Pero no quería dejar a Claire sola demasiado tiempo así que se decidió, los cogió y salió de la pequeña sala con rapidez.

Se volvió a cercar a Claire para ver si estaba consciente pero se encontró con que aún estaba dormida. Ahora en la seguridad de la gran sala, León miró los dos cristales que tenía en las manos, su parte más picuda parecía tener el mismo tamaño que los agujeros que las diosas de la sala anterior tenían en sus manos. León dudó. No quería dejar a Claire allí sola, pero quería comprobar si aquellos cristales encajaban en las figuras.

Se había decidido a acercarse hasta la sala anterior y estaba ya con un pie en los peldaños cuando un gemido hizo que se volviera. Vio a Claire levantándose lentamente y León sacó el arma, pensando en lo peor.

Capítulo 10

Billy iniciaba la marcha por el largo pasillo que habían dejado atrás y por el despacho en el que acababan de entrar. Parecía que en aquella maldita casa sólo había despachos y pasillos, ¿no podía haber una habitación, un baño o cualquier otra cosa que diera la impresión de estar en una casa normal? Billy no pensaba que eso fuera posible y menos si la casa era de Umbrella pero, la verdad, es que aquel lugar le estaba poniendo malo con tanto pasillo. Parecía un hormiguero...

En la sala no encontraron nada más que papeles y más papeles con nombres de sustancias y las cantidades que fueron administradas a ciertos pacientes. A Billy se le revolvieron las tripas al verlo, no aguantaba que la gente fuera tratada de esa manera, ni siquiera estaba a favor de que probaran los productos en animales. Así era él, un tío comprometido con la defensa de los animales que ahora luchaba contra una multinacional de dudosas intenciones morales.

Salieron del despacho y entraron en la siguiente sala, Billy se detuvo en seco. Barry se lo quedó mirando, un poco extrañado.

—¿Estás bien, Billy? —le preguntó.

Billy no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirando la sala, recordando de manera irremediable todo lo que le pasó en el edificio de reclutamiento que Umbrella tenía en las montañas Arklay. Era igualita a la habitación que encontraron en el techo de otra sala mayor. Donde había vuelto a salvar a Rebecca de un mono de aquellos.

—Billy, ¿estás bien? —esta vez la voz de Barry sonó preocupada.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Billy, como si volviera a la realidad de repente—. Sí, sí estoy bien. Es sólo que... Que me ha recordado a una de la salas del edificio de reclutamiento en el que Rebecca y yo estuvimos.

Barry no dijo nada, simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle apoyo y se dispuso a registrar aquella habitación que tan malos recuerdos le traían a su compañero mientras éste se recuperaba. La verdad es que no encontró gran cosa así que salieron de allí y entraron en una habitación tan pequeña, que apenas entraban un camastro, una pequeña mesilla de noche con una lámpara y una mesa escritorio con un jarrón rojo con flores marchitas. No había más que verla para saber que allí no iban a encontrar nada, se dieron la vuelta para salir de allí cuando Barry se detuvo, mirando una de las paredes de la pequeña sala. Se acercó a ella y la golpeó en varios puntos hasta que sonó hueco. Entonces la recorrió con los dedos buscando alguna ranura o algo.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le preguntó Barry.

—Mira ese florero —le dijo Billy.

Barry miró el jarrón que su compañero le indicaba y vio que se movía, como si alguien le estuviera soplado con suavidad. Y comprendió lo que Billy le quería decir: allí había un pasadizo secreto.

De repente, un panel de madera se elevó hacia el techo dejando un largo pasillo de laboratorio iluminado con fluorescentes que estaban dentro de huecos en la propia pared. Barry miró a Billy y este asintió. Entraron en el pasillo con las armas en alto y todos los sentidos alerta por si había alguna amenaza allí. Al llegar al final vieron que había unas escaleras que descendían hacia el interior de la mansión. A Barry aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Le daba la sensación de que aquella casa era igual que la mansión Spencer, quizá no con el mismo trazado de planos, pero sí en cuanto a que .seguramente, también habría más por ver bajo ella. Ya sabían que había más debajo de la propia casa por el papel que Billy había encontrado y por lo que aquél hombre moribundo le había dicho a Chris antes de morir. Pero Barry sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: encontrar aquella llave y rezar para que el resto del grupo llegara a tiempo.

Una puerta que tenían delante se abrió en cuanto se acercaron y ellos, tras dudar un segundo, entraron. Apenas pusieron un pie al otro lado unas barreras de cristal los rodearon y una alarma resonó en sus oídos y unas luces de color rojo parpadearon en todo el pasillo.

—Eva, me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa.

Eva se volvió y vio a Jill mirándola con una expresión que le decía claramente que necesitaba hablar con ella. Asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la compañía de John para acercarse a ella, en la retaguardia del pequeño grupo.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó cuando hubo llegado a su altura.

Jill dudó unos segundos y, finalmente, habló:

—Es sobre Chris.

Eva la miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Jill querría hablar con ella de Chris? Ella creía que a la joven de los STARS de Raccoon se sentía atraída por Carlos, no por Chris. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión, así de repente? Eva no lo creía. Quizá hubiera habido algo entre ellos antes de que Carlos apareciera en la vida de Jill... No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que se iba a enterar en breve.

_ Deja de divagar ya, Eva..._

—¿Qué pasa con él? —le preguntó Eva, sin dejar de ser cortés.

—Verás —comenzó a decir Jill. Parecía algo nerviosa—. Cuando llegué a Raccoon, no conocía a nadie y Chris se preocupó por hacerme sentir como si hubiera pertenecido al equipo desde siempre y durante el tiempo que estuve allí, creí sentir algo por él, algo que parecía ser correspondido. Pero, cuando estaba en la ciudad de Raccoon y me encontré a Carlos comencé a dudar. Él me salvó la vida y era... Bueno, _es_ un buen hombre. Encantador y siempre dispuesto a ayudar al que tenga problemas —dijo Jill, sonriendo—. Entonces supe qué él me gustaba más que Chris. Pero, no sé si Chris sigue sintiendo algo por mi o tú has ocupado mi lugar en su mente y su corazón.

Eva sonrió interiormente. Ahora comprendía el porqué de que Jill quisiera hablar con ella en ese momento.

—Lo que te preocupa es el que si empiezas una relación con Carlos, Chris podría sentirse dolido —dijo Eva—, ¿es un bien resumen?

—Sí —asintió Jill—. Me gustaría empezar algo con Carlos, pero sin saber si Chris sigue o no sintiendo algo por mí... Me haría sentir culpable.

—No estoy muy segura —comenzó a decir Eva—, y, por supuesto, no puedo hablar en nombre de él, pero creo que Chris ya no siente nada por ti, al menos, eso me parece puesto que, como he dicho, no estoy muy segura.

—¿En qué te basas para pensar en eso?

—Creo saber bastante sobre los hombres como para saberlo —dijo Eva, sonriendo—. De todas formas, creo que con quien deberías hablarlo es con él, no conmigo.

Jill asintió, y Eva pudo ver que estaba algo más aliviada con lo que le acababa de contar. A veces hablar es una gran ayuda. Miró su reloj y vio que casi había pasado una hora desde que Carlos había contactado con ellos. Quizá deberían coger un coche y hacerle un puente para poder salir de allí más deprisa, el problema era encontrar uno. Giró en redondo, buscando un vehículo y, aparcado en un garaje vio un todo terreno que, aparentemente, estaba en buenas condiciones.

_ No me lo puedo creer... ¿Cómo podemos tener tanta suerte?_

—David —el aludido se volvió cuando Eva lo llamó—. ¿Tomamos un taxi?

David no entendió lo que Eva había dicho hasta que la vio señalando el vehículo con la cabeza, medio sonriendo. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos se acercaron al vehículo mientras David indicaba al resto que se quedaran donde estaban. Eva y él se acercaron al vehículo, comprobando que no hubiera ningún zombi ni ninguna otra amenaza; Eva probó a abrir el vehículo y, para su sorpresa, vio que no estaba cerrado. David abrió la puerta del conductor y apuntó con la Beretta el interior al mismo tiempo que su compañera. Eva abrió la puerta trasera y apuntó dentro. Vacío también. David abrió la puerta del maletero y comprobó que no había nada. Bajó el arma y llamó a los demás, que se acercaron a ellos con rapidez.

—Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero —comenzó a decir Óscar—, ¿tiene las llaves puestas?

—Y si no las tiene —dijo Lucía, sonriendo con maldad—, le hacemos un puente.

—Y yo que creía que eras una niña buena —dijo John, riéndose.

David se acercó al volante del coche y vio que, para su frustración, no tenía las llaves puestas. Se giró hacia el resto, negando con la cabeza.

—No hay llaves —les dijo—. No nos queda otra que seguir andando hasta la mansión...

—¿Y por qué no le hacemos un puente? —preguntó Lucía.

—Si alguno de vosotros sabe —dijo él—, que lo haga. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen...

Miró al resto y vio que unos se encogían de hombros y otros negaban con la cabeza.

—Madre mía —dijo Lucía, acercándose al coche por la puerta del conductor—. Se supone que sois lo mejorcito de la policía estadounidense, ¿y ni siquiera sabéis hacer un puente a un coche? Voy a necesitar que alguien me ilumine con una linterna.

—Pero, ¿en realidad sabes hacer un puente a un coche? —preguntó John, sorprendido.

—Pues claro —respondió ella, mientras echaba el asiento del conductor hacia atrás para que Óscar la iluminara con una linterna—. ¿Creías que bromeaba con ello?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó John con una sonrisa—. Lo que menos me espero es que una chiquilla sepa cómo hacer un puente a un coche...

—Tengo un primo que es mecánico —dijo Lucía, trasteando en el panel que estaba debajo del volante y del que salían algunos cables—. Y un día le pedí, por curiosidad, que me enseñara a hacerle un puente a un coche. Lo había visto en las películas y —el motor se arrancó y Lucía salió de debajo del volante— me pareció gracioso aprender algo así... Nunca pensé que me valdría para algo.

David se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras el resto ocupaba los asientos traseros. Lucía y Óscar se sentaron en el maletero puesto que no entraban todos en el habitáculo. Óscar estaba muy sorprendido, nunca pensó que vería a una mujer haciendo un puente; ya se había dado cuenta de que Lucía era diferente al resto de las chicas a las que estaba acostumbrado y eso le atraía. Y de una manera que casi le asustaba. Creía que le gustaba Sara, pero lo que sentía por Lucía era diferente.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido alucinante —le dijo, mientras David daba marcha atrás y salía de la casa para encaminarse a la mansión situada en lo alto de la colina—. Nunca hubiera pensado que supieras hacer puentes, estoy sorprendido. Eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Lucía, sonrojándose un poco. Luego sonrió—. Si... Cuando salgamos de esta te enseñaré a hacerlos.

David continuó conduciendo mientras buscaba una carretera que llevara hasta la mansión. Finalmente y con una indicación de Eva, la encontró y se encaminaron hacia ella.

—Espero que no nos ataque nada por el camino —dijo Eva a David medio divertida, mientras la mansión se acercaba a ellos—. Sería cojonudo que ahora que casi hemos llegado tengamos que pelearnos con alguna criatura rara de Umbrella...

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo David.

Sin mayores problemas llegaron delante de la gran mansión. David aparcó el todo terreno delante de la puerta principal de la casa y, sin saber cómo lo hizo, el motor del coche se apagó. David lo miró con curiosidad y, por fin, le quitó importancia, encaminándose hacia las puertas principales. Las abrió y todos entraron dentro y, cuando entró Eva que era la última, las puertas se bloquearon y no las pudieron abrir.

—Genial —dijo Rebecca—. ¿Qué hacemos, David?

Él se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué era lo que podían hacer.

—¿Y si damos una vuelta por ahí? —preguntó Eva, mirando a su alrededor—. Quizá encontremos a algún miembro de nuestro equipo.

David lo meditó. Era una posibilidad pero no quería exponer a más riesgos a Óscar y Lucía... Y tampoco a Rebecca. Suspiró y, mirando a todos los que estaban allí, frente a él, habló:

—Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión —dijo con voz tranquila—. Puede que, como dice Eva, nos encontremos con alguien del otro equipo. Jill, John, vosotros iréis por allí —dijo mientras señalaba una puerta a un extremo del gran vestíbulo—. Eva y yo iremos por aquella otra. Sólo un registro para buscar personas, nada de registrar mesas, estanterías y demás, ¿de acuerdo? Media hora, treinta y cinco minutos a más tardar, y os quiero de vuelta aquí.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Vosotros os quedáis aquí —dijo David, con firmeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué no podemos ir? —Rebecca parecía estar algo indignada—. No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras...

—No discutas conmigo, Rebecca. ¿Qué pasa si regresa alguno del otro grupo? ¿Cómo sabrá que estamos aquí? —le dijo David, interrumpiéndola—. Si nos largamos todos a registrar la casa y si ellos, por algún causal, regresan aquí, al menos no estarán preocupados por lo que nos pueda haber pasado. Además, seguro que saben por qué no podemos salir de la casa...

Rebecca hizo un ademán de protestar, pero una mirada de David le hizo comprender que no iba a seguir discutiendo con ella por aquello. Asintió con una mirada que decía claramente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que David acababa de decir y los vio salir de allí mientras ella se quedaba con Lucía y Óscar en el vestíbulo. Sabía que David, entre otras cosas, quería protegerla y aunque siempre le había fastidiado aquél tipo de actitud, en el caso de David le parecía tierno, pese a que aquello no disculpaba el querer que se quedaran allí, sin hacer nada. Rebecca suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

_Desde luego es igual que el de la mansión Spencer... _Pensó Rebecca con amargura.

Miro a sus dos compañeros y les sonrió.

—No os preocupéis —les dijo—. Saldremos de aquí vivos. Os lo aseguro.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la puerta que estaba más a la derecha se abrió y ella y los dos jóvenes levantaron las armas, apuntando hacia lo que pudiera aparecer por aquella puerta.

El suelo se abrió debajo de ellos y la oscuridad los rodeó por completo cuando aterrizaron sobre algo blando, húmedo y que se movía, además de un fuerte olor a fruta podrida que a Chris le resultaba conocido, _demasiado_ conocido. A Chris no le gustó esto último por lo que encendió la linterna para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que habían aterrizado. Sólo pudo ver algo verde moviéndose hacia él y hacia Carlos, a quien estaba ya estrangulando. Tan rápido como pudo, Chris sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar aquella soga verde que intentaba acabar con la vida de su compañero al presionar su garganta con fuerza. Finalmente consiguió cortar aquella viscosa cuerda que aprisionaba el cuello de Carlos, que apenas estuvo libre de aquello se puso a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse de su falta de aire: un gruñido gutural se oyó a su izquierda y Chris comprendió enseguida que aquel gruñido procedía del Tirano que había caído con ellos. Agarrando el brazo de Carlos y tirando de él, Chris avanzó a trompicones por encima de aquellas malditas cuerdas verdes que estaban por el suelo y que se movían, mientras que el fuerte olor a fruta podrida que impregnaba todo aquello se iba haciendo menos fuerte. Notó que aquellas cuerdas viscosas se movieron de repente muy deprisa y se preparó para lo peor pero, para su sorpresa, aquello no les atacó, sino que fue directo a por el Tirano. Entonces la linterna de Chris iluminó una puerta y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia ella, rezando por que estuviera abierta mientras hacía girar el pomo y la empujaba para intentar abrirla. Pero no se abrió, simplemente se movió un poco; Chris volvió a empujarla con más fuerza y, por fin, la puerta cedió y él metió dentro a Carlos de un empujón mientras iluminaba la sala que abandonaban por si había rastro del Tirano pero lo que vio le dijo que aquel monstruo no los volvería a molestar.

Su linterna estaba iluminando una cosa parecida a la planta que Rebecca y él se encontraron en el cobertizo de la mansión Spencer, solo que esta tenía un tamaño algo mayor pero claramente menor que el de la planta 42 y estaba estrangulando al Tirano mientras lo intentaba introducir en una especie de boca que tenía en algo que le pareció un capullo de una flor de un color rosa chillón. Asqueado por la escena, Chris entró por la puerta y la cerró a su espalda, iluminando la pequeña sala en la que Carlos estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Carlos.

—Sí —respondió el interpelado, entre jadeos aún—, eso creo. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—El suelo se rompió bajo nuestros pies y caímos sobre una planta mutada por el Virus-T —explicó Chris, mientras buscaba el interruptor de las luces. Los fluorescentes del techo parpadearon antes de quedarse fijos cuando pulsó el interruptor que los encendía—. El Tirano no nos dará más problemas. No ese al menos. La planta habrá dado cuenta de él —miró a su compañero antes de continuar hablando—. Podemos descansar un poco si lo necesitas.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Carlos, mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacaba su arma—. Cuanto antes encontremos lo que necesitamos, mejor.

Chris asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía a la derecha, abriéndola mientras apuntaba con la pistola su interior. Pero, para su asombro, estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. Chris miró a Carlos y éste se encogió de hombros mientras encendía la linterna. Chris suspiró e, imitando a su compañero, se internó en aquella oscuridad.

Durante un largo rato y un gran trecho recorrido de aquel pasillo, Chris y Carlos estuvieron a oscuras hasta que, de repente, vieron una rendija de la que salía luz.

—Chris —susurró Carlos, señalando la rendija de la puerta—. Mira eso.

Chris ya lo había visto y, sin más demora, abrió la puerta mientras Carlos apuntó a lo que pudiera haber en su interior. Estaba vacía. Sólo había un par de mesas y otra puerta pero, por lo demás, no había nada. Entraron dentro y registraron las mesas pero no hallaron nada útil. Salieron de allí y esperando encontrar otro pasillo, ya habitual en aquella casa, entraron en una habitación empapelada en azul. Había una mesa y algunas estanterías, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el ascensor.

—¡No me lo creo! —dijo Chris, casi en un susurro—. Hemos encontrado el ascensor casi de chiripa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Se acercaron a él y se aseguraron de que era el ascensor. Un cartel a su lado se lo confirmó: ASCENSOR HACIA LOS LABORATORIOS. SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. No necesitaron leer más. Buscaron la puerta para salir de allí y vieron un hueco del que salían unas escaleras que apenas comenzaban, giraban bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Subieron por ellas y salieron a otra sala colindante al vestíbulo donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con Rebecca, quien estaba acompañada por dos jóvenes que no conocían.

Capítulo 11

León se giró en cuanto oyó gemir a Claire, sacó la Magnum y le apuntó a la cabeza. No podía estar infectada, no podía. Aquel ser sólo la había golpeado no la había hecho ningún rasguño... No, Claire no podía estar infectada, ella no. Es su responsabilidad el cuidar de ella. Si la llegaba a pasar algo Chris lo mataría... Bueno, antes él se metería una bala en la cabeza.

Se acercó al sofá donde estaba tumbada Claire y que, en ese momento, estaba sentada. Lo bordeó sin dejar de apuntarla a la cabeza, rezando por que no fuera un zombi y, de repente, ella giró la cabeza hacia él y se lo quedó mirando con atención. A León no le pareció un zombi pero toda precaución era poca...

—¿León? —preguntó ella, con un hilillo de voz. De repente reparó en que la estaba apuntando y se asustó de manera bastante visible—. León, ¿qué... qué pasa? ¿Por... por qué me estás apuntando?

—Yo... —León se dio cuenta de que la voz de Claire denotaba miedo así que decidió bajar el arma y acercarse a ella con precaución—. Lo siento, pero creía que ese animal te había infectado con el virus...

Claire pareció entenderlo porque le hizo una señal para que no se acercase a ella y él se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse. Ella comenzó a mirarse el cuerpo por si tenía algún rasguño o alguna herida y, al ver que estaba ilesa, se volvió hacia él y León entendió que se podía acercar a ella. Y, mientras lo hacía, se fue dando cuenta del alivio que sentía su corazón se hacía más y más grande y, en ese momento comprendió que la mujer que se había quedado en su corazón era Claire. Por ello cuando llegó a su altura, se arrodilló delante de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, ante el asombro de la joven.

—León, ¿qué...? ¿A qué viene esto?

—Creía que estabas infectada... —respondió él, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Claire lo entendió en el acto y le devolvió el abrazo. No estaba segura de lo que representaba aquél gesto para León, pero para ella era la prueba irrefutable de que él le había abierto su corazón en aquel momento. Se habían hecho bastante íntimos desde que se conocieron en Raccoon City, y aunque no podía estar completamente segura, creía haber detectado ciertas señales que le indicaban que a él no le importaría que esa intimidad se hiciera más profunda. Sabía que aquel momento no era el más adecuado para empezar una relación sentimental y ella no hubiese creído que hubiera ligado en un momento así, casi sin proponérselo. Hubiera resultado gracioso si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que estaban involucrados.

León la soltó y le pareció que estaba más tranquilo. Sus azules ojos la estaban mirando atentamente y Claire se imaginó lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven ex policía. Le parecía un hombre muy dulce pero seguía pensando que aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar y, por ello, se levantó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Él pareció entender lo que pasaba porque se levantó después de ella con aire un poco culpable.

—¿Qué hay en esa sala? —le preguntó ella, de repente, mientras señalaba el hueco que había dejado la estantería al moverse.

—Sólo encontré estos dos cristales —le respondió León, mientras sacaba los dos cristales de su pequeña mochila para enseñárselos—. Iba a mirar a ver si encajaban en las dos estatuas que encontramos en la sala que dejamos atrás, pero en ese momento te despertaste.

Claire asintió y se dirigió hacia la escalera y comenzó a subir por ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada de apremio a León, quien le siguió hasta que llegaron a la sala en donde habían encontrado las dos estatuas. Una vez allí, León colocó el cristal azul en la estatua de color azul, y lo mismo hizo con el cristal de color rojo pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Y si los intercambias? —preguntó Claire—. La placa decía "EL FUEGO DERRITE EL HIELO. EL HIELO APAGA EL FUEGO" , ¿no?

León asintió y cambió los cristales, poniendo el de color rojo en la estatua azul y el azul en la roja. De repente, de cada estatua salió un rayo de luz, del mismo color que tenían los cristales e impactaron en dos espejos, donde rebotaron. Los haces de luz se mezclaron y dieron como resultado un rayo de luz de color violeta que se dirigió hacia un cuadro de la pared que, al recibir la luz, se cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto un pequeñísimo hueco en la pared. León se acercó y se encontró con que en aquel lugar había una llave de metal, de forma muy rara.

—Supongo que será para que nadie pueda hacer alguna copia —dijo Claire encogiéndose de hombros cuando León le enseñó la llave.

León se la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaleco.

—Será mejor que regresemos al vestíbulo —le dijo a Claire—. Por aquí no hay nada más por ver, además, creo que esta llave es la que abre la sala B3.

Claire asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de León, y cuando iban a salir de la sala en la que acababan de entrar, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Némesis.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Claire.

Némesis rugió y Claire y León se volvieron para intentar salir de aquella sala pero Némesis se lo impidió haciéndoles la zancadilla con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos. León se incorporó, tendiéndole una mano a Claire para ayudarla a levantarse mientras buscaba una manera de salir de allí. Su mirada se detuvo en una puerta hecha con el mismo material que la pared y que, por tanto, se les había pasado desapercibida.

—¡Claire! —le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta que acababa de descubrir—. ¡Allí! Yo lo distraeré, tú escóndete.

—Pero, León... —comenzó a decir ella, pero él la empujó hacia la puerta mientras sacaba la Mágnum y abría fuego contra el Némesis.

Claire corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se volvió hacia su compañero que estaba tratando de derribar al monstruo de Umbrella que cuando entraron la había noqueado.

—¡León!

El joven ex policía disparó dos veces más contra los ojos del Némesis y echó a correr hacia Claire quien cerró la puerta apenas entró él. León sacó la linterna e iluminó el interior de la pequeña sala en la que habían entrado y se encontró conque era una especie de armario en donde se guardaban las escobas y demás cosas. No tenía ni otra puerta ni ventanas.

—Demonios —murmuró León al ver dónde se habían metido—. No nos queda otra que esperar a que ese desgraciado se largue...

_O nos encuentre_, pensó para sí mismo. Había metido a Claire en una ratonera. Sólo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de aquello...

Una nube de vapor blanco con olor a menta los rodeó y las barreras de cristal que los mantenía encerrados se bajaron lentamente con un zumbido. Las luces dejaron de ser de color rojo y la estridente alarma dejó de sonar la tiempo que una voz femenina y metálica hablaba:

—Desinfección con éxito.

—¿Desinfección? —preguntó Billy, algo aliviado porque aquello no hubiera llevado a más—. Demonios, creía que nos iban a infectar con el virus... Casi me da un ataque al corazón del susto.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo bien iluminado hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal. Barry giró el picaporte pero la puerta no se abrió, estaba cerrada. Sintió de repente una extraña inspiración y sacó, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, la llave que había encontrado en la pequeña oficina en la que había hallado la tarjeta verde. La introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Sonriendo para sí mismo, la atravesó seguido de cerca por Billy y entraron en lo que parecía ser una sala de pruebas puesto que había varios microscopios y múltiples pantallas de televisión que mostraban partes de escenarios en los que había distintos decorados que variaban desde el desierto hasta las montañas más frías. En ellos había varias criaturas rondando por allí como leones enjaulados. Barry los reconoció enseguida: eran las criaturas que Wesker había soltado en el laboratorio de la mansión Spencer y que los habían atacado.

_ Se llaman Cazadores, si mal no recuerdo._

Les echaron un último vistazo a aquellas pantallas y salieron de allí para entrar en otra sala parecida, solo que en esta había varios cadáveres y dos Cazadores se volvieron hacia ellos en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

—Mierda —murmuró Billy.

Los Cazadores se lanzaron contra ellos sin dudarlo, con las garras en alto para poder desgarrar su carne. Billy disparó dos veces y los dos tiros enviaron a uno de los Cazadores hacia atrás con violencia, mientras que el Colt de Barry resonaba en la estancia y, con cinco tiros, acababa con uno de aquellos seres. Billy volvió a disparar y el Cazador cayó muerto al suelo. Ambos soltaron un fuerte suspiro y bajaron las armas mientras echaban un vistazo a la sala en la que acababan de entrar. Parecía ser un pequeño laboratorio en el que había dos científicos tirados en el suelo, muertos, con varias mordidas en su cuerpo y encima de una camilla había otra persona, atada con correas a la misma y que también estaba muerto.

Barry se acercó a la camilla mientras Billy le cubría apuntando a los científicos que yacían en el suelo. Apenas se hubo acercado a la camilla, el hombre que estaba atado allí se revolvió, gimiendo hambriento y sobresaltando a ambos hombres. Billy cambió su objetivo y apuntó al cadáver que estaba en la camilla mientras Barry daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Con un limpio disparo, Barry mató al zombi y se volvió hacia los cadáveres, empujándolos con la punta de la bota. Ninguno de ellos se movió, por ello se acercó a las estanterías y rebuscó en ellas. Billy lo imitó y, tras varios minutos buscando alguna cosa que les pudiera ayudar, Billy se encontró con un pequeño tubo lleno de un líquido rojo como la sangre y con una etiqueta que decía «VIRUS-G» dentro de un libro que destacaba sobre los demás.

—Barry —llamó a su compañero, casi en un susurro—. Creo que tengo algo.

Barry se acercó a él para ver lo que Billy sostenía en alto. Cuando lo vio palideció hasta adquirir el color de la cera.

—¿Virus-G? —preguntó—. Creía que sólo existía una clase del virus que convierte a la gente en zombi... —Barry miró a su alrededor y encontró una pequeña caja metálica para transportar tubos de ensayo. Se acercó a ella y se la dio a Billy—. Guarda esa muestra aquí. Nos la llevaremos para unirla a las muestras del Virus-T.

Billy asintió mientras guardaba aquella muestra color sangre en la caja, que se metió en la pequeña mochila de combate que llevaba en la cadera. Vio que Barry miraba su reloj.

—Será mejor que regresemos al vestíbulo —le dijo—, casi ha pasado una hora y quiero ver si alguno de los demás ha encontrado algo para detener el cierre de la casa.

Salieron de allí, siendo desinfectados de nuevo y regresaron al vestíbulo, donde se encontraron con Chris, Carlos, Rebecca y dos jóvenes que no conocían.

—¿Rebecca? —exclamó Billy cuando la vio—. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Billy, Barry —dijo ella, sonriendo levemente—. Llegamos hace unos veinte minutos.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó Barry, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de angustia—. ¿Dónde están Jill y David?

—David organizó un pequeño reconocimiento para ver si os encontraban —explicó ella—. David y Eva se fueron por allí y Jill y John por allí —dijo mientras señalaba dos puertas—. Estarán a punto de volver. David dijo que volvieran en media hora.

Barry asintió y miró a los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Rebecca.

—¿Supervivientes? —preguntó Barry.

—Sí —asintió la joven bioquímica—. Ella es Lucía y él es Óscar. Gracias a Lucía pudimos hacerle un puente a un coche y llegar hasta aquí, pero no podemos salir, las puertas se bloquearon apenas entramos en la casa...

—Ya sabíamos que las puertas se cerrarían, por eso nos separamos para buscar algo que nos ayudara a detener dicho cierre, pero ahora que ya estáis aquí no es demasiado importante. De momento sólo podemos esperar a que el resto regrese... Vaya lío que se ha montado...

Jill y John terminaron de registrar la sala en la que estaban y salieron de allí. Jill sólo podía pensar en Carlos, en si estaría bien o en si le había pasado algo...

_No pienses en ello, Jill..._

Jill suspiró para sus adentros mientras John abría la siguiente puerta y le decía que también estaba vacía. Era la cuarta sala en la que entraban y la cuarta sala que estaba vacía. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras que John estaba más callado de lo habitual. No había hecho ningún chiste ni nada por el estilo y eso sólo la intranquilizó aún más. Si John estaba tan serio como parecía, la cosa estaba realmente mal.

De repente y salido de su derecha, oyeron dos disparos y un rugido. Jill lo reconoció enseguida y John unos segundos después. Ambos se miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. El rugido que acababan de escuchar era el rugido del Némesis, lo que quería decir que aquella abominación estaba en la casa y que ellos corrían un grave peligro estando allí. Pero lo que más les inquietó fue el sonido de los disparos que precedieron al rugido de aquella bestia salida del infierno.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Jill y John entraron en la sala que tenían a su derecha y se encontraron cara a cara con el Némesis, aquella criatura que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les dio a Jill y a Carlos en Raccoon. La bestia se volvió hacia ellos, mostrando su macabra y eterna sonrisa sin labios

—¡Jesús! —murmuró John—. Es horrible

Pero su sorpresa duró poco puesto que el Némesis ya había alzado uno de sus brazos hacia ellos y sus tentáculos se agitaban de manera incontrolable. John sacó una granada de su chaleco y, sin dudarlo, le quitó la anilla, esperó unos segundos y se la lanzó. La granada estalló justo cuando impactó contra la cadera de aquella bestia. El Némesis rugió de dolor y un chorro de sangre salió de su herida. Némesis, como ya hiciera una vez en Raccoon cuando Jill también lo hirió con una granada, salió corriendo de la sala atravesando la pared y la ventana de la habitación contigua. Jill y John lo observaron mientras se iba y se sobresaltaron cuando una puerta que no habían visto se abrió a su espalda.

—¡John! —exclamó Claire cuando salió de la pequeña sala, seguida de León.

—¿Claire? —dijo John, mirando atónito a su joven amiga—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Eso mismo podríamos preguntaros a vosotros —dijo León—. Es una suerte que hayáis llegado, si hubieseis tardado más no podríais haber entrado en la casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jill.

León y Claire les informaron sobre lo que Billy y Chris habían encontrado y lo de la sala B3. Cuando lo oyeron, Jill y John abrieron ligeramente la boca en un gesto de asombro.

—Deberíamos volver al vestíbulo —propuso John—, ahora que ya os hemos encontrado no nos queda nada por hacer aquí.

Regresaron al vestíbulo, donde ya sólo faltaban David y Eva por llegar. Cuando Jill vio a Carlos se acercó a él y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegro de verte —susurró él en su oído. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

David seguía a Eva por aquel pasillo bastante bien iluminado en comparación con el resto de las salas que habían registrado. Hasta ese momento no habían encontrado nada que les indicara que alguien hubiera estado allí... Al menos alguien humano, porque en lo referente a los zombis y demás bestias de Umbrella el lugar estaba bastante lleno y habían tenido que acabar con varios.

—David, tengo algo.

La voz de Eva, igual de musical y cantarina que la de él, le llamó la atención. David se volvió hacia ella y la vio agachada en el suelo mientras sostenía un pequeño objeto entre las manos. Él se agachó a su lado y vio que aquel objeto era un casquillo de un arma de nueve milímetros.

—Eso quiere decir que alguien estuvo aquí —continuó diciendo ella—. ¿Crees que habrá sido alguien del otro equipo?

David sopesó la posibilidad. Era probable que sí que fuera de alguno de sus compañeros, pero sólo habían encontrado un casquillo cuando deberían haber encontrado alguno más. La miró a los ojos y la vio preocupada. No quería darle falsas esperanzas pero tampoco quería que se preocupase más de lo que estaba. Suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad, por muy dura que fuese:

—Eva —comenzó a decir—, es difícil saber si este casquillo es de uno de los nuestros, pero creo que no es de una de sus armas —por la mirada de Eva pasó un relámpago de desesperanza que duró unas décimas de segundo pero lo suficiente como para que David lo notara—. Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es culpa tuya —le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

David se incorporó a su vez y la miró unos segundos mientras ella comprobaba su arma, como si el hacer aquél gesto hiciera que se olvidase de lo que temía. David la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven era el hecho de que sus compañeros podían estar muertos en algún cuarto de aquella endemoniada casa. Iba a tranquilizarla cuando un temblor hizo que vibrase el suelo. Eva se volvió hacia él con una mirada de interrogación. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que hayan sido John y Jill —le dijo—. John llevaba un par de granadas por si nos encontrábamos con algún obstáculo en el camino. Supongo que puede que ellos lo hayan encontrado y las hayan usado.

Ella asintió distraídamente, ambos sabían que no podían regresar hasta que hubieran terminado de registrar aquella zona por lo que salieron de allí con prisa para entrar en un cuarto que no tenía salida.

Estaban en una habitación que parecía una sala de estudio, las paredes estaban rodeadas de estanterías separadas entre sí por una distancia que resultaba extraña; una gran mesa estaba delante de una ventana, una butaca de cuero negro estaba detrás del escritorio y dos sillas de terciopelo rojo estaban delante de la mesa, un florero con flores casi marchitas estaba encima de la misma. Allí no había nadie.

—Será mejor que volvamos —dijo David, dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo cuando Eva no se movió de donde estaba.

Estaba mirando el jarrón con las flores como si no hubiera visto nunca uno. Pasó una mano por uno de los lados del mismo y miró a la pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él.

—Las flores se mueven —le respondió ella—. No hay ninguna ventana abierta y por la forma y dirección en la que se mueven, yo diría que allí hay un pasaje oculto.

David observó las flores y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón: las flores se mecían suavemente hacia su derecha. Eva se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia la estantería de donde se suponía que salía la corriente de aire y se puso a mirarla con mucha atención. Fue mirando los libros bajo la atenta mirada de David cuando ella se detuvo ante uno de color verde esmeralda. Intentó sacarlo de allí cuando la estantería giró sobre sí misma a gran velocidad, dejando un trozo de pared en su lugar. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eva había desaparecido.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó David, acercándose a la pared que estaba ahora en lugar de la estantería—. ¡Eva! Eva, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí —dijo ella. Su voz sonaba muy apagada—. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—¿Puedes volver aquí? —preguntó él.

Se produjo una pausa seguida de un ruido sordo, luego Eva habló desde dentro.

—Me temo que no —dijo ella, claramente decepcionada—. Parece que el mecanismo que la hacía funcionar se ha debido de estropear. Hay una puerta aquí, creo que si la sigo podré volver al vestíbulo. David, quiero que regreses allí, ¿vale? Y no te preocupes por mi, y tampoco quiero que te eches la culpa. Que te conozco...

David sonrió ante este último comentario de Eva. Había dado en el clavo...

—Está bien —accedió—, pero si tardas demasiado en regresar te saldré a buscar, ¿queda claro?

—Sí señor —le respondió ella con un claro tono divertido.

David salió de la sala algo preocupado. Eva era una gran soldado, pero no dejaba de ser parte de su inexistente familia. Y no quería volver a perderla. Si bien es cierto que en Zurich no la había perdido realmente, lo había creído. En aquella situación se había dado cuenta de que Eva era más importante de lo que él realmente pensaba.

Atravesó el umbral de otra puerta y llegó al abarrotado vestíbulo. Estaban todos y pusieron sus miradas en él cuando entró allí. David se sintió aliviado por verlos todos allí, sanos y salvos, pero cuando se fue acercando a ellos sintió que aquella leve alegría que le había invadido se esfumaba de una forma desagradable al ver los rostros de preocupación vueltos hacia él.

—¿Qué... Qué ocurre? —preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está Eva? —preguntó Chris a su vez.

—Se activó una trampa al tocar un libro y atravesó la pared cuando la estantería giró sobre sí misma. Pero está bien, dice que buscará la manera de volver aquí —explicó David lo más rápido que pudo—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¿Y la has dejado allí? —preguntó de nuevo el joven, a David le pareció que estaba algo desesperado.

—¿Qué querías que hiciese? —le dijo David, algo exasperado—. Aunque tuviera una o dos granadas, esa pared tenía pinta de ser más que resistente a las explosiones. Además, ella dijo que había una puerta, y la conozco. Sabe cuidar de sí misma, créeme: la he visto en las misiones.

Chris pareció dudar unos segundos y, tras ellos, salió corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba en el vestíbulo y, antes de que nadie pudiera retenerlo, la atravesó como una exhalación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó David por tercera vez.

Algo en su tono de voz les hizo comprender que se iba a enfadar mucho, por ello fue Rebecca quien le respondió:

—David, la casa se va a sellar y si no nos damos prisa, perderemos la única forma de salir de aquí —David frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de que comprendía lo que decía de forma parcial. Rebecca se lo explicó un poco más—. Hay un sistema que inhabilita la entrada y salida de cualquiera que quiera entrar o salir, lo que nos incluye a nosotros. La única manera de salir de aquí es cogiendo un ascensor que nos llevará al laboratorio subterráneo donde hay un área especial donde estaremos a salvo y desde donde podremos salir de la casa. Y cuanto antes mejor: Umbrella planea bombardear la ciudad y la casa como hizo en Raccoon City.

A David se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando oyó lo que Rebecca le acababa de decir. Trató de digerirlo pero no le fue fácil. Bombardear la ciudad...

_ Y Eva perdida en la casa..._

Quiso ir a buscarla pero ya había ido Chris en su busca y si él iba detrás del joven y también se perdía, no haría nada útil.

Sintió que las piernas no le sostendrían mucho más y se sentó en la escalera para recobrar la compostura. Apenas lo hizo, Rebecca se acercó a él para darle apoyo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Él la miró y vio que comprendía su tristeza.

_ Por favor, Chris, encuéntrala por favor... _

Y enviando ese pensamiento al joven ex miembro de los STARS, David suspiró mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos.

Capítulo 12

Eva se giró hacia la puerta con un suspiro, mientras sonreía con ironía. ¡Menuda ingenua estaba hecha! Pero no tenía culpa de todo, el mecanismo se había estropeado y en eso, ella no había tenido nada que ver. Pensó en David. En el susto que se habría llevado al verla desaparecer a través de la pared.

_ Igual que cuando vio a Rebecca caer por aquel maldito agujero..._

Eva sacudió la cabeza para que aquellos pensamientos salieran de su mente y sacó su arma de la funda. Tenía que volver al vestíbulo cuanto antes. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero algo le decía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y, al atravesarla, se quedó inmóvil, observando la sala en la que acababa de entrar.

Parecía una sala médica, pero no parecía tener nada que ver con las que había visto en Lisboa, se parecía más a las salas médicas que había frecuentado en Vancouver, Canadá...

Un peso que hasta aquél momento había estado oculto en el interior de su cuerpo, apareció de repente en su mente. El pulso se le aceleró, comenzó a temblar y sintió que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Lo había olvidado por completo. Con lo de Lisboa y lo que había pasado hasta que entró en aquella sala médica lo había olvidado.

—Mierda... —murmuró con dolor y tristeza mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta con aire abatido.

En ese momento sólo podía pensar en Chris y en el daño que aquél olvido podría hacerle. Y en el daño que ella estaba experimentando, un daño que no era físico pero que hacía que le doliera el pecho y el corazón.

_ No puedes hacer nada, Eva. Así que muévete o matarás a David de un disgusto._

Sabía que aquella vocecita, que era su parte seria y fría, tenía razón. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Chris cuando todo aquello terminase, lo más importante era salir de allí y acabar con Umbrella. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera...

Atravesó la sala con rapidez y entró en la siguiente habitación en la que se encontró con dos monos de aquellos que los científicos llamaban Eliminadores. Levantó la Magnum y les disparó a la cabeza, de manera que aquellas criaturas se desplomaron en el suelo sin vida. Eva atravesó la sala dando grandes zancadas, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había recordado al entrar en aquella maldita sala.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una habitación. Eva parpadeó un par de veces y la registró con la mirada. No se equivocaba: era una habitación de verdad y que nada tenía que ver con las del resto de la casa. En aquella había una cama con dosel de color rojo y las cortinas recogidas. Un par de estanterías estaban a su izquierda y un escritorio estaba enfrente de la cama, una lámpara en forma de araña de color dorado pendía del techo. El suelo estaba enmoquetado y había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Se acercó a la siguiente puerta para salir cuando vio que el picaporte se movía.

Chris atravesó el vestíbulo como un rayo y cerró la puerta a su espalda con fuerza, aunque no lo había pretendido. Estaba muy nervioso y preocupado. David había dicho que Eva encontraría la manera de regresar al vestíbulo pero el problema era que no tenían tiempo: sólo disponía de menos de media hora para regresar con ella y llegar hasta el ascensor antes de que la casa bloqueara todos los accesos a la sala B3. Y él no quería que Eva se quedara allí. Sabía que había sido injusto con David al soltarle, casi gritarle, el hecho de que hubiera dejado a Eva a su suerte. El hombre no tenía culpa de nada y sólo había que mirarlo para ver que realmente se sentía culpable.

_ Ya me disculparé con él cuando regrese con Eva._

Oyó varios disparos hacia su derecha y se quedó quieto en medio del largo pasillo, intentando localizar el lugar exacto del que procedían aunque no tuvo mucha suerte en ello. Se dirigió a la puerta que tenía a su derecha, la única en aquella dirección, y llegó a la siguiente sala, otra pequeña habitación en la que tan sólo había un camastro deshecho y un par de muebles sin mayor interés para él, que no estaba registrando la casa para encontrar pruebas.

Salió de allí y entró en una habitación que realmente le sorprendió. Había una cama con dosel de color rojo y parecía ser, realmente, la habitación de alguien importante. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar en el centro de la misma, mirando a su alrededor por si alguna amenaza habitaba allí, por lo que dio un bote cuando una voz habló a su espalda:

—¿Chris?

Él se volvió y vio que, de detrás de la cama, salía Eva con el arma casi abajo del todo. Chris sintió que sus preocupaciones lo abandonaban mientras la veía acercarse a él con paso titubeante.

Chris se acercó a ella, guardando el arma, y la abrazó. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar a aquel gesto y cuando lo devolvió no parecía muy convencida de aquello. Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Tenía una extraña mirada que no le gustó, ¿habría pasado por algo?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, algo desconcertado por su reacción al abrazo y por su mirada.

—Sí —dijo ella secamente, asintiendo con la cabeza—, sí estoy bien. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —repitió él, sonriendo con incredulidad—. ¡He venido a buscarte!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería que te perdieras y no pudieras entrar en el ascensor con nosotros —respondió él—. Lo que me recuerda que debemos movernos ya.

Y diciendo esto la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con suavidad, llevándola por las habitaciones que había atravesado hasta encontrarla. Ella se soltó de su brazo con un poco de brusquedad y él la miró con extrañeza mientras corrían por una de las habitaciones. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría cuando ella habló:

—¿Puedes decirme qué es eso del ascensor?

—Tenemos que llegar a una sala que está en los sótanos de la casa para poder salir de aquí —le fue explicando mientras atravesaban el pasillo antes de llegar al vestíbulo—. Ha habido un escape y la casa tiene un sistema de seguridad que bloquea las salidas y entradas a todo este complejo. La sala B3 es la única salida que tenemos ahora.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque es el único lugar a prueba de escapes virales y —Chris se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y la miró con atención— porque a través de esa sala podemos salir de aquí ya que las puertas de la casa están cerradas.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y se lo encontraron vacío. Chris miró a todos los sitios, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se encaminó hacia una de las puertas que estaban detrás de la gran escalera, con Eva pisándole los talones.

—¿Dónde están todos? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que en la sala azul —respondió él y, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar que era aquella sala, continuó hablando—: la sala azul es donde está el ascensor que nos llevará a los laboratorios.

Bajaban ahora por la escalera que hasta hacía bien poco Carlos y él habían subido tras escapar de aquella maldita planta y, cuando giró en la abrupta esquina, se detuvo en seco. Varias personas lo estaban apuntando con sus armas, pero las bajaron al ver que era él.

—¿Y Eva? —le preguntó David.

Antes de que Chris pudiera responderle, Eva llegó corriendo por las escaleras y tropezó con él de manera que casi se caen los dos al suelo. David avanzó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió ella, con una seudo sonrisa.

—Pues será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo Barry, mientras pasaba una tarjeta de color verde por un lector y las puertas del ascensor se abrían de par en par—, porque nos quedan menos de quince minutos para que se cierre toda esta mierda.

Entraron en el ascensor, tan grande cómo para que veinte personas entraran en él, y comenzaron a bajar hacia lo desconocido, deseando que aquella sala estuviera cerca o, por lo menos, no estuviera escondida de manera casi enfermiza.

Chris miraba a Eva. Estaba rara, tenía la mirada ausente y casi perdida, parecía estar pensando en algo importante y parecía abatida. Chris tuvo la impresión de que se había encontrado con algo mientras buscaba el vestíbulo. De pronto, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y, durante las milésimas de segundo que duró aquel contacto, le pareció que estaba triste. Muy triste. Pero no estaba seguro de ello puesto que Eva apartó la mirada en seguida, como si tuviera miedo de decirle algo o, simplemente, de mirarlo. Decidió acercarse a ella para poder hablar pero sonó un leve tintineo y Eva salió por las puertas que aún se estaban abriendo.

—Atención. Quedan diez minutos para el cierre definitivo de las instalaciones. Por favor, diríjanse al área B3.

Todos dieron un respingo cuando aquella fría y sensual voz de mujer habló por los altavoces. Todos salieron detrás de Eva, quien estaba mirando con atención mientras murmuraba algo para sí misma sin pronunciar palabra. Chris se volvió hacia ella, deteniendo su carrera hacia ningún sitio, buscando el pasillo que llevase a la maldita sala B3.

—¡Eva! —le gritó—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos!

Ella se demoró unos segundos más y los siguió por aquel largo pasillo, adelantándolos a todos y poniéndose en cabeza. Giró a la izquierda bruscamente mientras que les gritaba:

—¡Por aquí!

Ellos la siguieron un poco desconcertados.

—Oye, ¿por qué por la izquierda? —le preguntó Jill.

—Por que es lo que ponía ese mapa —le respondió ella con simpleza.

Giró de nuevo pero esta vez hacia la derecha dos veces y, finalmente a la izquierda de nuevo. La voz fría volvió a hablar:

—Quedan cuarenta segundos para el cierre definitivo de las instalaciones.

Al final del pasillo se podía distinguir una puerta metálica con una gran letra B y el número tres pintadas en ella en un color rojo sangre. León aceleró el paso mientras buscaba algo en su chaleco; segundos después sacaba una extraña llave y la introducía en una cerradura. La puerta se abrió y todos ellos entraron en tromba por ella mientras León sacaba la llave, se la guardaba y entraba con el resto al tiempo que aquella voz femenina terminaba la cuenta atrás:

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Cuenta atrás completada. Iniciando cierre de instalaciones.

Dicho aquello, la puerta por la que León acababa de entrar, se cerró y un sonido sordo les indicó que la puerta se había sellado. Se oyó otro sonido parecido en algún punto de la sala en la que estaban y todos se volvieron para ver que había otra puerta con un cartel de color verde con la palabra SALIDA en inglés.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento se pusieron a observar la sala en la que habían entrado. Tenía forma cuadrada, de unos diez metros de ancho y de largo. Había un sofá de cuatro plazas, dos butacas y algo que parecía un ordenador con una pantalla de unas cuarenta pulgadas. También había cuatro puertas más y estaban abiertas.

Eva se dirigió hacia una de ellas, mientras que Barry, Jill y León se acercaban al resto. Unos segundos después salían con las armas bajadas y diciendo que allí no había nadie. David se acercó a la puerta de salida e intentó abrirla, pero sus intentos no dieron resultado: estaba firmemente cerrada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Óscar, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso y preocupado.

Nadie le respondió. Lucía miró el ordenador y se dirigió hacia él, buscando el modo de encenderlo. El aparato hizo un ligero ruido al encenderse y la pantalla se encendió con un parpadeo. Una voz sonó en los altavoces:

—Ordenador informando a usuario. Se ha producido un nuevo escape viral en las instalaciones y se ha procedido al cierre del área B3 por seguridad.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —preguntó John.

—Está bastante claro, John —dijo Eva. Su tono de voz decía claramente que estaba algo irritada—. Que no vamos a poder salir de aquí en un tiempo.

John la miró con extrañeza. Aquella manera de hablar no era propia de su compañera, nunca lo había sido. Pero estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña y poco habitual en ella desde que Chris la había encontrado. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

—Ordenador —dijo Lucía, hablando al aire—. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá durar el encierro? —todos la miraron con curiosidad y ella se encogió de hombros—. El ordenador tiene micrófonos ambientales, y también tiene una voz programada para respuestas simples.

—Las barreras se levantarán en doce horas a partir de hace diez minutos —informó el ordenador—. Procedo a ajustar el cronómetro a once horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos para que se abran las barreras.

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció un cronómetro con unos números en él que iban descendiendo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Lucía se volvió hacia ellos, con una mirada interrogativa en ella, esperando que alguien dijera algo mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

Todos tenían miradas pensativas pero fue Barry quien habló:

—No nos queda otra que esperar a que se levanten las barreras —luego miró a Lucía—. ¿Puedo hablar con el ordenador?

—Claro —respondió ella—. No hay ningún problema.

—Ordenador —dijo Barry, no muy seguro de hacia donde dirigirse—, ¿sabes algo sobre un bombardeo?

El ordenador tardó unos segundos en responder. Cuando ya creían que no los iba a contestar, el ordenador habló, sobresaltándolos a todos:

—Está previsto para pasado mañana a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Nos afectará? —preguntó Rebecca.

—No —respondió el ordenador—. Dispondrán de un margen de seis horas para ponerse a salvo.

Todos respiraron profundamente, claramente aliviados por la noticia. Lucía se volvió a girar y se puso a teclear con rapidez mientras hablaba:

—Voy a ver si encuentro algo para que podáis acusar a esta maldita compañía y acabar con ella de una vez...

Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, John con su buen humor, rompió el silencio en el que tan sólo se oía el repiquetear de las teclas del ordenador:

—No sé vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre. Voy a ver si en al nevera de este sitio hay un toro o algo por el estilo...

Todos lo siguieron, corroborando que todos ellos estaban tan hambrientos como él. Óscar se acercó a Lucía.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —le preguntó.

Ella dejó de escribir y levantó la vista de la gran pantalla que tenía delante para mirarlo. En aquél momento le pareció muy tierno por parte de él y, por ello, le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo—. Ahora mismo no me apetece comer nada.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó él, de nuevo.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Tengo que saltarme un montón de cortafuegos y otros tantos sistemas de seguridad. Te aseguro que mi apetito regresará, pero después de haber desbaratado todo este tinglado...

Él sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina, con el resto, mientras Lucía reanudaba su tecleo rápido y constante.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Claire.

—Creo que, aunque no haya nadie aquí, sería prudente que dos de nosotros se turnaran para hacer una guardia de unas cuatro o cinco horas —dijo David, pensativo—. Como ya he dicho, es sólo por precaución, pero por algún fallo en el sistema las puertas podrían abrirse o alguien podría sabotearlas para entrar... Cualquier cosa podría pasar en una instalación de Umbrella.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, David —dijo Barry, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. En estos sitios no se puede fiar uno ni de su sombra...

—¿Quién hará la primera ronda? —preguntó Óscar.

—Yo haré la primera ronda —dijo David, volviéndose hacia él—. Lucía y tú no tendréis que hacerlas: no tenéis experiencia en esto.

Óscar asintió, claramente aliviado por aquella respuesta. Rebecca miró a David unos segundos y, finalmente, habló:

—Yo haré la guardia con David —él la miró con sorpresa—. Quiero ver el material médico de la enfermería.

—Pues entonces, está decidido, ¿no? —dijo Carlos.

David y Barry asintieron. Eva se levantó y comenzó a trastear en la cocina, sacando una sartén y aceite de uno de los armarios.

—Eva, ¿qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Jill.

—La cena —respondió ella, sin mirarla—. Haré algo sencillo y que no me de mucho trabajo: estoy cansada.

Tras unos minutos, todos cenaron con ganas lo que Eva había cocinado y, sin mayores preámbulos, se levantaron para irse a dormir cuando Lucía entró en la cocina con un par de cajas de discos en las manos. Parecía contenta.

—¡Oíd! —dijo—. He grabado todo lo que había en ese ordenador. Datos de las pruebas, grabaciones, nombres de los científicos y demás. Espero que con ello podáis derribar a esa empresa y hacer lo que tengáis que hacer con este tipo de cosas —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento puesto que había hablado sin hacer ni una sola pausa—. ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? ¿Queda algo para mí? Por que tengo un hambre de lobo...

Mientras todos salían de allí riéndose, Lucía se quedó comiendo algo acompañada por Óscar, con quien hablaba en un rápido castellano. Rebecca se dirigió hacia la enfermería por si podía sacar provecho de las medicinas que había allí, mientras David se quedaba sentado en una de las butacas que había en la sala en la que entraron. El resto del grupo se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, donde apenas sus cuerpos estuvieron tumbados en las camas, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Capítulo 13

David estaba sentado en la butaca, descansando por primera vez desde que salieron de París. Hasta este momento no había podido sentarse y cerrar los ojos mientras sus músculos se relajaban de aquella manera tan agradable, produciéndole aquella placentera sensación de que estaba de regreso en su casa de Maine. Además, ahora se sentía más ligero que antes puesto que, como prácticamente no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien o algo entrara allí, podía quitarse el chaleco de kevlar, que pesaba lo suyo.

Hacía una hora que el resto del grupo se había acostado en las abundantes camas que había en el dormitorio, siendo Lucía y Óscar los últimos en marcharse. Lo cierto es que aquél recinto llamado B3 estaba muy bien equipado: en la cocina había una gran despensa llena de comida; en el dormitorio había, por lo menos, ocho literas; el área del baño estaba dividida por una gran pared, de manera que hombres y mujeres no se podían juntar a menos que ellos quisieran y, por lo visto, la enfermería contaba con una gran cantidad de medicamentos... A decir verdad, aún no le había preguntado a Rebecca si podrían llevarse algunos por si acaso les podía pasar algo. David lo meditó unos segundos. Estaba muy cómodo en aquél butacón pero lo cierto es que quería hablar con Rebecca. Y no precisamente de medicamentos...

Con un esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, donde vio a Rebecca de espaldas a él y que estaba colocando algunos medicamentos en un montón. David se acercó y se apoyó en una de las camillas, mirando a la joven bioquímica con ternura. Durante unos cinco minutos permaneció allí sin que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí hasta que, de improviso, se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Ella se asustó de manera visible y el botecito de plástico que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo, repiqueteando en él. David se incorporó con rapidez, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

—David, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo ella, intentando recuperarse del susto—. Menudo susto me has dado...

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—. No era mi intención sobresaltarte —la miró unos instantes y continuó hablando—: ¿Crees que podremos llevarnos algunos de esos botes con nosotros?

—Sí —le respondió mientras se giraba hacia el pequeño montón que estaba detrás de ella—. Ya había pensado en ello y he estado apartando los que nos puedan hacer falta.

Luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó. David no sabia a qué venía aquello, pero se lo devolvió agradecido. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rebecca habló:

—¿David?

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

David se separó de Rebecca y la miró fijamente. Luego suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él, apartando la mirada de los castaños ojos de la joven—. Soy... soy demasiado mayor para ti y supongo que no quieres discutir con tus padres por ello.

Rebecca lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión.

—¿Qué?

—¿No era eso de lo que querías hablar? —preguntó él, algo aturdido—. Cuando las mujeres decís eso de _tenemos que hablar_ es porque queréis dejar a un hombre, ¿no? Aunque en nuestro caso no hay nada que dejar puesto que no hemos empezado nada...

—No era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo —Rebecca estaba sonriendo—. Me da igual que seas mayor que yo y, por supuesto, me importa más bien poco que a mis padres les guste o no lo nuestro. Lo importante es lo que hay aquí —Rebecca señaló el corazón de David— y aquí —señaló la cabeza de él—. Lo demás es secundario.

—¿Estás... Estás completamente segura de ello? —le preguntó David.

—Completamente —dijo Rebecca con firmeza—. Es más, lo que te quería decir es que no quiero esperar. Sé que te pedí que esperaras, pero yo no soy capaz de esperar. Quiero poder abrazarte siempre que quiera, sin que me importe que alguien nos vea.

Y diciendo esto, ella lo volvió a abrazar, pero él no la respondió y, por ello, Rebecca lo miró, algo preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó—. ¿He dicho algo que no debería?

—No, no es eso —respondió David—. Es sólo que... No te enfades conmigo por esto, ¿vale? —Rebecca lo miró desconcertada—. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto y puede que te parezca mal que te lo pregunte pero es que _necesito _saberlo.

—¿De qué se trata, David? —preguntó ella, armándose de paciencia.

—Me preocupa que creas que no vas a salir con vida de esto y que tengas miedo de no saber lo que significa estar con un hombre y que me hayas elegido a mi por ello. Sé que no eres así, pero la naturaleza humana es imprevisible y...

Rebecca no le dejó seguir hablando. Lo estaba besando de tal manera y con tanta pasión que él se vio obligado a devolvérselo. Cuando se separaron, David mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos instantes. Sólo los abrió cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—David —le dijo con voz dulce mientras no apartaba su mirada de sus oscuros ojos. Estaba muy seria—. Yo te quiero. Y comprendo que pienses así, pero estás equivocado. Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles pero yo no me he aprovechado de ello. No sería capaz... Además, deberías saber que soy optimista con todo lo que pasa.

David la miró con atención, meditando lo que ella le acababa de decir y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón en todo. Incluso de que era muy optimista.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir él—, ¿no estás molesta por haber pensado así?

—¿Cómo iba a estarlo? —respondió ella—. David, acabo de decirte que es normal que una persona como tú piense de esa manera. Eres un hombre que, por alguna razón, no ha querido tener ninguna relación que vaya más allá de lo profesional. Y aunque Eva ha sido una excepción, sigues teniendo problemas para mantener una relación aunque sea de compañerismo —Rebecca sonrió de nuevo—. Pero ese es uno de tus atractivos...

David no pudo menos que sonreír. Aquello era algo que le encantaba de Rebecca. Sin pensarlo en absoluto y como en aquella habitación de hotel, la besó y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. David la levantó y la sentó en una de las camillas mientras no dejaba de besarla. Ella no protestó ni realizo ningún gesto de que le pareciera mal por lo que él se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos y fue subiendo la mano desde el muslo de Rebecca hasta que la metió debajo de la camiseta de la joven.

De repente, Rebecca se estremeció y el beso se quebró. David retrocedió un poco, asustado por haber ido demasiado deprisa pero ella se estiró y, agarrándolo del cinturón, volvió a acercarlo hasta ella. Él la miró sin entender.

—Tienes las manos heladas —le dijo casi en un susurro.

Y él comprendió que aquél era el motivo de su reacción. Sonriendo la volvió a besar.

—Lo siento —le dijo él.

Ella lo abrazó mientras él, con cuidado, la tumbó en la camilla mientras la besaba en el cuello.

—Eva.

Alguien la estaba zarandeando con suavidad. Eva levantó un poco la cabeza, se frotó los ojos con una mano y abrió uno de ellos para ver quién era el que la estaba despertando. En la oscuridad de la habitación vio que se trataba de David.

—Demonios David —dijo ella, mientras se recostaba de nuevo—. ¿Para qué me despiertas?

—Quiero que hagas la segunda ronda de guardia —le dijo él.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó ella, con voz soñolienta—. Anda que no hay gente en la habitación...

—Es cierto pero —David sonrió en la oscuridad—, tú eres la mejor de todos ellos.

—No intentes hacerme la pelota, David —dijo ella mientras se giraba para mirarle—. Sabes que no me gusta nada.

—Lo sé —respondió él—, ¿por qué crees que lo hago entonces?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Tú nunca bromeas con nadie. Dime, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con David?

—¿Tan raro resulta el que te tome el pelo? —la sonrisa de David se atenuó un poco, aunque en sus ojos aún brillaban de buen humor—. Tú ocúpate de hacer la guardia. Y despierta a Chris para que te ayude. Y recuerda que te quiero.

—Sí, claro —murmuró ella, con una media sonrisa.

Y sin mayores preámbulos desapareció de su campo de visión. Eva se desperezó y se levantó de la cama, buscando de manera distraída la cama en la que Chris se había echado mientras pensaba en qué diablos le había pasado a David para que se pusiera a hacer bromas en aquella situación. No era propio de él, de hecho, él no solía bromear muy a menudo. Sólo lo había hecho unas pocas veces y siempre que estaban ellos dos solos, nunca nadie del equipo o alguien conocido le había visto hacerlo.

Dos literas más allá vio sobresalir de entre las mantas la cabeza del joven y se dirigió hacia allí, deteniéndose en una de las literas algo sorprendida.

Allí, en la cama de abajo, vio que David dormía profundamente abrazado a Rebecca, quien también parecía dormir tranquilamente. Eva sonrió. Aparentemente ambos habían hablado y parecían haber aclarado su situación. Y por fin entendía el por qué al buen humor de David.

_Me alegro por ellos. Al menos habrá alguien feliz en esta historia..._

Se dirigió hacia Chris y lo despertó.

—Chris. Levántate que tenemos que hacer la guardia.

Y, diciendo esto, Eva se acercó a la cocina. No tenía hambre pero le había parecido ver un bote de limpiador para armas y la suya necesitaba urgentemente una limpieza. Hacía casi un año que no la limpiaba y eso no era nada bueno para el arma. Abrió los armarios hasta que lo encontró, cogió un paño que estaba por allí y se sentó en el sofá para limpiarla al mismo tiempo que Chris salía del dormitorio. Ella no le miró, concentrada en su nueva tarea para pasar los próximos cuarenta minutos.

—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó Chris, con voz somnolienta—. Voy a hacer para mí, pero si quieres te hago uno...

—No, gracias —le respondió ella, más fríamente de lo que hubiese querido. Por ello trató de remediarlo puesto que él sólo trataba de ser amable—. La verdad es que no me apetece tomar nada.

Chris asintió y se metió en la cocina, de la que salió unos minutos más tarde con una taza que humeaba ligeramente y que dejó encima de la mesa mientras él se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Eva seguía limpiando su arma como si fuera un tesoro mientras Chris la miraba. Al principio se sintió algo incómoda por ello pero al final terminó por acostumbrase a su mirada.

Mientras limpiaba la pistola que había sido de su padre, Eva recordaba todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos cuatro años. Habían sido los mejores de su vida... Si no contaba con lo relacionado con Umbrella, claro. Que eso era lo peor que le había pasado hasta entonces.

_ Sabes que eso no es verdad. Lo peor pasó hace cuatro años, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?_

Eva suspiró. Sabía que su mente tenía razón. Lo que le había pasado cuatro años atrás era lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado. Hizo una pausa en la limpieza de su Magnum y suspiró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Chris, preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió ella sin mirarle.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió él—. Porque me parece que estás algo rara...

—¿Rara? —Eva miró a Chris y sonrió—. Estoy igual que siempre.

—¿Si? Pues yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo Chris algo ofendido.

—Chris, ya te lo he dicho —dijo ella. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—, estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte innecesariamente.

—Pues entonces dime por qué estás tan distante con nosotros —dijo Chris. En su mirada podía verse que estaba algo dolido—. Y conmigo. Desde que te encontré en aquella habitación apenas me has dirigido la palabra y no me has mirado a los ojos en ningún momento. ¿Y vas a decirme que no estás diferente? —Eva bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa, Eva?

—No me pasa nada, Chris —dijo ella de manera cortante—. Deja de preocuparte por mí y —Eva se giró para mirarle—... Deja de pensar en mí, ¿vale? Si lo que quieres es encontrar a una mujer para que esté contigo durante tu vida, búscate a otra... Yo... Yo no soy una buena elección para ello. Te haría daño...

Y antes de que él pudiera replicar lo que ella le acababa de decir, Eva se levantó, recogió su arma, el trapo y el bote limpiador y se metió en la cocina. Una vez allí, ella se sentó y rompió a llorar en silencio mientras trataba de terminar de limpiar la pistola, pero no fue capaz: las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Finalmente consiguió mantener su llanto un poco bajo control y pudo terminar de limpiar la Magnum. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se acercó al fregadero y se lavó las manos para quitarse la grasa de ellas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fueran desapareciendo lentamente de sus ojos.

Chris entró en la cocina cuando ella se estaba secando las manos y sintió que la miraba con atención.

—Eva, ¿has llorado? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

Ella no le contestó, dejó el trapo en la encimera y enfundó su arma, dispuesta a salir de la cocina pero Chris la agarró del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—¿Por qué no me contestas?

Ella se soltó con violencia y le lanzó una mirada fría, dejando claro que no quería hablar con él. Se dio la vuelta y, segundos después, sintió cómo Chris rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y la atraía hacia sí.

—Eva —le dijo en un susurro al lado del oído—. Aunque intentara olvidarte no podría. Para mí eres alguien muy importante, pese a que apenas hace dos meses que nos conocemos. Y aunque me gustaría que si te ocurre algo me lo contaras, si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada, pero me quisiera que no te alejaras de esa manera de mí. Además, no creo que seas de la clase de mujer que hace daño a los hombres.

Ella no contestó. Dejó que Chris apartara con cuidado su cabello del cuello y se lo besó. Ella cerró los ojos, olvidando todo por completo. Todo aquello que le preocupaba. La cocina desapareció para ella y sólo estaba con Chris en un lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo no existían. Se giró hacia él y sus rostros quedaron separados por unos escasos centímetros. Chris se acercó un poco más a ella y Eva dudó por un segundo. Lo miró con detenimiento, intentando grabar el rostro de aquel joven en su retina para siempre y, volviendo a derramar algunas lágrimas y se separó de él con suavidad. Chris la miró con una mezcla de dolor e incomprensión.

—Lo siento, Chris —dijo ella, mientras salía de la cocina sin dejar de mirarle—. De verdad que lo siento mucho...

Chris se quedó en el sitio, mirando cómo ella salía de la sala. Estaba aturdido, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan rara? Chris no lo entendía. Parecía muy dolida y él estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, pero sabía que no debía insistir en aquél tema ya que si lo hacía la cosa podría ponerse peor.

Suspiró y salió detrás de ella y se sentó en el sofá. Miró de reojo a Eva y la vio sentada en una de las butacas con la mirada perdida, parecía estar pensando en algo importante pero Chris se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle nada.

Cuando casi habían pasado las cuatro horas que tenían que cubrir, del dormitorio salieron el resto de sus compañeros.

—Hola —saludó Chris a los recién levantados.

—¿Habéis tenido algún problema durante vuestra guardia? —preguntó Barry.

—No —respondió Chris—, ninguno. Todo ha estado tranquilo.

—¿Incluso el ordenador? —preguntó Lucía, de repente.

—¿El... el ordenador? —dijo Chris, algo desconcertado—. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. No ha realizado ningún ruido o sonido extraño.

—Usuario —dijo de repente el ordenador—. Hay una señal de video que quiere acceder al sistema pero por el momento la tengo retenida. ¿Qué desea que haga a continuación?

—¿Qué tipo de señal de video es? —preguntó Lucía mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de la gran pantalla.

—Una señal de conferencia.

—Ordenador, espere un momento —dijo Lucía y se volvió hacia ellos—. ¿Queréis que pase la llamada? Podría ser de Umbrella...

—Ordenador —dijo Barry—, ¿puedes identificar la llamada?

—No sé a qué se refiere, usuario —replicó el ordenador—. Por favor, explíqueme lo que desea.

—¿Quién nos intenta llamar? —soltó Eva, de mal humor.

—El emisor se hace llamar Trent —dijo el ordenador tras unos segundos.

—¿Trent? —repitió Eva, pensativa—. ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre...?

—¿Aceptamos la llamada, David? —preguntó Barry a su amigo.

—Sí —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco tenemos muchas opciones...

—Ordenador —dijo Lucía—, pasa esa llamada.

—En seguida, usuario.

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con el pelo oscuro y que estaba sonriendo.

—Buenas noches —dijo con buen humor.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Eva, levantándose de la silla en cuanto Trent apareció en la pantalla.

—Me alegro de ver que está bien, señorita Black —dijo Trent, con amabilidad—. Es una suerte que encontrara la vacuna contra el T en Zurich.

—Déjese de gilipolleces, Trent —respondió ella fríamente—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con todo esto?

—¿Lo conoces, Eva? —le preguntó Claire.

—¿Conocerlo? —repitió ella, mirando a la hermana de Chris—. No, claro que no lo conozco. Nadie sabe realmente nada sobre él, pero de algo estoy segura —Eva hizo una pausa— él es el tipo que me presentó a Smith antes de enviarme a Lisboa y creo que es uno de los jefes de la compañía farmacéutica.

Capítulo 14

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando alternativamente a Eva y a Trent con estupefacción. ¿Qué era lo que Eva acababa de decir? Que Trent era uno de los jefes de Umbrella pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios los ayudaba?

—¿Uno de los jefes de Umbrella? —preguntó John—. ¿Qué coño significa eso?

—Significa que el desgraciado este ha estado jugando con vosotros desde el principio —dijo Eva, con ira—. ¿No es así, Sr. Trent?

—Me temo que se equivoca, Señorita Black —dijo Trent sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo más que nadie quiero que Umbrella caiga.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó David con un tono amenazante—. ¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos ha mentido como hasta ahora?

—Sr. Trapp me temo que en ningún momento les haya dicho que no me dedico a dirigir parte de esta maldita empresa —respondió Trent. Había dejado de sonreír—. Por lo tanto yo no les he mentido.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos ayuda? —preguntó León.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de los científicos Darius? —preguntó Trent tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí —respondió Rebecca. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos—. El doctor Vachss nos contó esa historia también. James y Helen Darius murieron en un accidente de laboratorio hace treinta y pocos años.

—¿Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con Umbrella? —preguntó Chris.

—El laboratorio donde se produjo el accidente era de Umbrella —dijo Rebecca. Luego miró a Trent—. Pero, ¿qué relación tienen ellos con usted?

—No fue un accidente —dijo Trent. Su mirada era fría—. Fue un asesinato llevado a cabo por Umbrella.

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó Carlos.

—Exacto —dijo Trent—. A comienzos de la existencia de Umbrella, antes de que hubiera nada parecido a White Umbrella, vivió un científico que trabajaba en la sección de investigación y desarrollo. Se llamaba James Darius. El doctor Darius era microbiólogo y junto a su esposa Helen, doctora en farmacología, pasó incontables horas desarrollando para sus jefes un compuesto capaz de reparar los tejidos, una sustancia que el propio James había creado. Aquel compuesto era una estructura vírica de diseño brillante que, si se desarrollaba adecuadamente, poseía el potencial de reducir enormemente el sufrimiento de la humanidad, e incluso de erradicar las muertes por heridas traumáticas.

»Ambos científicos tenían grandes esperanzas puestas en su trabajo y se dirigieron inmediatamente a Umbrella en cuanto se dieron cuenta de las capacidades de lo que habían diseñado. Y Umbrella también se dio cuenta de su potencial, excepto que lo que ellos vieron fue un desastre comercial si un milagro semejante salía al dominio público. Una empresa farmacéutica como Umbrella perdería muchísimo dinero si millones de personas dejaban de morir cada año. Pero Umbrella, en lugar de destruir tal compuesto, se hizo con la estructura vírica que los Darius habían creado, sus notas y sus investigaciones y se los entregaron a William Birkin. Birkin era la clase de hombre que Umbrella necesitaba para sus fines, que no eran ni más ni menos que la creación de un virus para fines militares. Pero, claro, a Birkin lo podían manejar a su antojo puesto que tenía los mismos principios éticos y morales que los jefes de Umbrella buscaban; pero a los Darius no. Eran buena gente que nunca querría que la humanidad sufriese. Y eso podría causar algunos inconvenientes.

»Así pues, se produjo un incendio. Un accidente, según se dijo, una terrible tragedia: dos científicos y tres leales ayudantes murieron abrasados. Mala suerte, muy triste, caso cerrado. Y así es como comenzó la división de Umbrella conocida como White Umbrella. Investigación sobre armas biológicas. Un juego para los ricachones y sus pelotilleros, para individuos que habían perdido cualquier cosa parecida a una conciencia hacía mucho, mucho tiempo —Trent parecía estar muy furioso—. Pero estos desgraciados no contaron con que los Darius tenían un hijo. Un hijo que estaba en un colegio de internado cuando el suceso ocurrió.

—Y ese niño —dijo Eva—, es usted, ¿cierto? —Trent no dijo nada—. Por eso entró en Umbrella. Para destruirla desde dentro, ¿verdad? Pero no era capaz de hacerlo usted solo, necesitaba que alguien atacara a la vez desde fuera. Y ese _alguien _son ellos, ¿a que sí?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Trent, quien estaba pálido y miraba a Eva con atención, casi atónito por lo que ella acababa de decir. Finalmente sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Cuando el día que nos conocimos te dije que eras buena, sabía que tenía razón —Trent hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Y estás en lo cierto: necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a echar a bajo a esta maldita empresa y esos son ustedes. Wesker os envió a la mansión Spencer para que os enfrentarais a las criaturas que los científicos habían creado y erais los más indicados para ayudarme.

—¿Por eso se tomó tantas molestias en pasarnos información? —preguntó Jill.

—Sí —respondió Trent—. Pero no podía daros información exacta puesto que entonces podrían sospechar de mi. Y no podía permitir eso puesto que mi venganza no podría llevarse a cabo.

—¿Y no podrían entrar ahora y descubrirle mientras está pasando el rato con nosotros? —preguntó John.

—Estoy en mi casa —dijo Trent—. Nadie sabe que tengo esta tecnología en ella. Esta línea es segura. Mucho más de lo que piensan.

—Pues bonita casa... —murmuró John.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora? —preguntó Barry.

—Verán —dijo Trent—, sé que están buscando muestras de los virus para que su demanda adquiera mayor peso. Y sé que tienen las muestras del Virus-T. En la sede principal de la empresa hay muestras de los virus y antivirus de todos los virus creados por Umbrella. Por supuesto, me estoy refiriendo a los virus T, G, T-Verónica y D.

—¿D? —preguntó Rebecca—. ¿Es que hay un virus nuevo?

—No es un virus nuevo —respondió Trent—. Es el virus que crearon mis padres. El virus Deidad. Ese virus es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad —Trent miró a Eva antes de seguir—. Incluso la suya, señorita Black.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Eva y vieron que estaba atónita, que miraba a Trent con asombro. Se había puesto pálida pero en seguida recuperó el color y la serenidad apareció en su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —le preguntó.

—Se hacen análisis de sangre a todos los nuevos empleados —explicó Trent—. Y los científicos de Umbrella dieron con la suya, la investigaron y le puedo asegurar que el Virus-D puede curarla.

—No diga tonterías —dijo Eva—. Sé perfectamente que no tiene cura así que no me de falsas esperanzas.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Trent y Eva se miraron durante un rato. Finalmente, Trent continuó hablando sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

—Para que puedan hacerse con dichas pruebas —dijo Trent, actuando como si lo que había hablado con Eva no hubiera pasado nunca— deberán entrar en la sala que está al final del pasillo que sale del área B3, donde hallarán una tarjeta de color naranja que deberán utilizar para cuando encuentren la sala de las muestras en Berlín. Pero tengan cuidado, puede que la seguridad sea lo suficientemente peligrosa y buena como para que la tengan en cuenta.

—¿Habrá mucha vigilancia? —preguntó Claire.

—Por supuesto —respondió Trent, apartando la mirada de Eva para dirigirla hacia Claire—. Pero ellos no saben que ustedes llegarán en breve.

—¿Y no puede hacer nada al respecto? —preguntó David, sin apartar la mirada de Eva.

—Me temo que no —dijo Trent, negando con la cabeza—. Eso no me compete a mí y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos.

—Ya —dijo Eva—. ¿Va a hacer algo para ayudarnos ahora o cuando estemos en Berlín?

—Aún no tengo nada para ustedes —dijo Trent—. Pero me encargaré de que lo tengan todo listo para que el próximo ataque sea el definitivo y letal para Umbrella.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —preguntó Carlos.

—Sí. Han adelantado el bombardeo a la ciudad francesa en la que están —respondió Trent—. He conseguido que las puertas se abran para que puedan salir del área B3 cuanto antes. La zona a la que saldrán no tiene ningún riesgo de contagio así que no deberían preocuparse. En unos —Trent miró su reloj— diez minutos se abrirá la puerta que tienen a su espalda y en treinta se abrirán las que llevan al helipuerto. Sólo les pido que tengan cuidado puesto que ya nos falta menos para terminar con esta maldita compañía. Espero verlos en Berlín. Buena suerte.

La conexión se cerró y la pantalla volvió a mostrar el programa que Lucía había estado ejecutando así como el cronómetro que indicaba el tiempo que les quedaba. Apenas Trent desapareció de la pantalla, todos se volvieron hacia Eva, que estaba sentada en una de las butacas. Finalmente, David se acercó un poco a ella y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Eva —le dijo—, ¿qué ha querido decir Trent con _incluso la tuya_? ¿A caso estás enferma?

Eva suspiró y bajó la mirada. Pareció dudar unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó John. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Es una enfermedad muy rara —dijo ella—. Los médicos que me la detectaron dijeron que sólo había existido otra persona con esta misma enfermedad.

—¿Entonces no sabes si es dañina? —preguntó Chris.

—¡Claro que es dañina! —dijo ella, mirándolo—. Esta enfermedad va a matarme. Y no hay ni cura ni tratamiento.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —David la miró con preocupación, pero parecía algo enfadado.

—Desde hace cuatro años —respondió ella. Aún no le había mirado a la cara.

—Cuatro... ¿Cuatro años? —exclamó David, se estaba alterando—. ¿Es que no pensabas decírmelo —Eva no contestó y ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo. David se sentó en el sofá para relajarse un poco antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

—Un mes —respondió ella. Dudó un segundo y añadió—: Mes y medio siendo optimistas.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Chris. Y fue entonces cuando Chris comenzó a entender la forma de actuar que había tenido la joven con todos ellos. No quería tener demasiado contacto para que cuando ella se muriese, la separación no fuera tan dura. A Chris se le partió el corazón al pensar lo mal que Eva lo estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

—¿Y en serio no pensabas contarme nada? —volvió a preguntar David a Eva. Su tono de voz era algo amenazante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Eva, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez—. Si te lo hubiera dicho me hubieras obligado a dejar a los STARS y no quería odiarte por ello.

—¿_Odiarme_? —preguntó David algo desconcertado.

—Quería vivir la vida al máximo y si moría en una misión sólo le hubiera adelantado trabajo a La Muerte —dijo Eva. Sus ojos brillaban mucho—. Así que si eso sucedía, no perdería nada. Tú nunca sabrías nada y seguirías siendo medianamente feliz hasta mi muerte y yo habría disfrutado de lo poco que tenía de vida.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que no me contaste nada? —preguntó David. Se estaba enfadando y aquello no era nada bueno—. ¿Pensabas que iba a obligarte a dejar los STARS?

—No exactamente, pero sí. Es una de las razones .

—¿Y de verdad crees que iba a echarte de la organización? —David se había levantado y casi estaba gritando a Eva—. ¡Los STARS eran para ti casi tan importantes como para mí! Siempre quisiste entrar en la organización y ese deseo se acentuó cuando tu padre murió, ¿y me crees capaz de alejarte de ese sueño?

—¿No lo harías? —preguntó Eva, algo desconcertada por aquello.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió David.

Se hizo una pausa muy tensa en la que el resto del grupo, meros espectadores en ese momento, ni se atrevía a respirar. Aún no entendían por qué David se mostraba tan duro con Eva. Salvo Chris y Rebecca, nadie sabía que el ex capitán de los STARS de Maine había cuidado de ella. Ni siquiera John, quien siempre pensó que lo que había entre ellos era una especie química pero que luego había descubierto que era más bien aprecio. David rompió el silencio con otra pregunta:

—Entonces lo que pasó hace tres años lo hiciste porque te quedaba poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

_ ¡PLAF!_

Eva se había levantado y le había dado una fuerte bofetada a David. Parecía estar indignada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar así? —le preguntó. Temblaba de rabia y un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. David se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida y la miró con algo de enojo—. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así sólo porque me quedase poco tiempo? Me decepcionas, David. Si de verdad lo hubiera hecho por esa razón, me habría buscado a otro —desenfundó su arma y la comprobó antes de dejarla en la funda de nuevo—. Si me disculpas, voy a buscar esa tarjeta de la que habló Trent.

Eva atravesó la sala y, cuando estaba ya delante de la puerta y a punto de pulsar el botón que le abriese el camino, se volvió.

—Por cierto —dijo—. No es contagiosa. No hay ninguna forma de que estéis contagiados, ¿me has oído, David? _Ninguna_.

Y acto seguido pulsó el botón y, sin mirar atrás, salió de la sala. David la vio salir y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con las manos delante de la cara. Barry se volvió hacia León.

—León —le dijo—, ve con ella. Puede que necesite ayuda.

León salió detrás de Eva y el resto se volvió hacia David, que parecía estar destrozado. Rebecca se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él, al sentir que alguien estaba a su lado, se volvió y vio la mirada de preocupación que ella tenía en el rostro. Le cogió de la mano y ella la apretó con fuerza para darle ánimos. Barry y John se acercaron algo más a ellos.

—David —dijo Barry—. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿Eva es familia tuya?

—No —respondió el aludido—. Pero es como si fuera mi hermana. Cuando su padre murió le prometía que cuidaría de ella. Y así lo hice.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Ahora todos sabían por qué David estaba así. A nadie le gusta ver como alguien de la familia muere ante sus ojos. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Chris decidió atreverse a romper el silencio.

—Trent dijo que podía haber una cura en Berlín, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no es seguro que las hallemos —repuso David—. También había vacuna en Zurich y Eva la encontró tarde. Quizá no tengamos tanta suerte esta vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos, y por ella apareció Eva cargando con León, quien parecía estar perdiendo mucha sangre por uno de los costados. Detrás de ellos y por el pasillo, se podía ver algunas manchas grandes de sangre el joven ex policía fue dejando un pequeño reguero de color rojo. Rebecca abandonó la compañía de David para ayudar a Eva a llevar a León a la enfermería.

El resto los siguió con rapidez y Claire se situó a un lado de la camilla con una preocupada mientras sostenía una de las manos de León. Rebecca rompió la camiseta y con una botella de agua y una gasa limpió un poco la herida para poder ver la gravedad de ésta.

—Es un disparo —sentenció. Luego se volvió hacia Eva—. ¿Le has disparado tú?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —respondió ella, indignada—. Un desgraciado con un arma nos disparó apenas entramos en la sala que nos dijo Trent. León insistió en entrar el primero y por ello fue él que recibió el tiro —Eva miró a Rebecca y su mirada adquirió un tinte de preocupación—. Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Rebeca volvió a mirar la herida y se puso unos guantes mientras sacaba su instrumental y comenzaba a tratar al joven.

—No lo sé —respondió Rebecca—. Necesito que salgáis todos de aquí, necesito espacio y no tener tantas miradas puestas en mí. Óscar —el joven se detuvo—, te agradecería que te quedaras para ayudarme y, Claire, será mejor que esperes fuera.

—No —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y apretando la mano de León con fuerza—. No me separaré de él.

Rebecca dudó un segundo antes de asentir, pero le pidió que se alejara de la camilla. Una vez todos fuera, las miradas iban de David a Eva y él también la miraba pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Se había sentado en el suelo y mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. David se acercó a ella. Quería aclarar el malentendido de antes, sabía que había metido la pata al referirse a lo de hacía tres años y quería disculparse con ella. Siempre que se enfadaba y perdía el control decía y hacía cosas de las que se acababa arrepintiendo.

—Eva —le dijo. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

—¿Sí, capitán? —le dijo ella.

David se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Le había llamado capitán. _Capitán_. Eva sólo había usado esa palabra para llamarlo dos veces desde que la conocía y sabía que aquello no era nada, pero nada bueno. Creía conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que estaba muy decepcionada con él. Y sacarla de ese estado era bastante complicado. Una vez había estado de ese humor durante varios meses en los que ni siquiera se pasó a comer los sábados, como venía haciendo desde hacía varios años y, las dos veces que había entrado en ese estado, había recuperado el humor de repente. No sabía si él había hecho algo al respecto o simplemente le había perdonado porque sí, pero había vuelto a ser la misma. De todas formas, Eva tenía un carácter muy peculiar y sabía que, a veces, era un poco difícil de tratar pero eso no quitaba para que no fuera buena persona.

David suspiró y regresó al lugar donde había estado sin decirle nada a ella. Lo único que en ese momento podía hacer era esperar a que Rebecca evitara que León muriese desangrado y que el mal humor de Eva se pasara lo antes posible. John lo miró con atención, preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había visto que Eva llamara a David capitán. Siempre les había dicho que no lo llamaran así porque no le agradaba la idea y, además, David nunca había emanado una aureola de autoridad. Aquello hacía que John se preguntase que por qué lo había llamado así. No sabía el motivo, claro está, pero sí sabía que había bastado aquella palabra para que su amigo dejase en paz a Eva y no siguiera hablando con ella. Pero aquél no era asunto suyo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella aparecieron Rebecca y Óscar, ambos bastante llenos de sangre. Parecían cansados pero sonrieron al resto del grupo.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo Rebecca—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero se repondrá. El problema es que necesita descanso pero no podemos dárselo puesto que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Le dejaremos dormir un poco y luego trataremos de sacarle de aquí como podamos.

—Entonces —dijo Eva, levantándose del suelo y mirando a Rebecca—, ¿se pondrá bien?

—Sí.

—Pues me largo —dijo Eva, comprobando su arma—. Tengo que encontrar esa puta tarjeta.

—¿No la habéis encontrado? -preguntó Jill.

—No. No nos ha dado tiempo a registrar esa sala —respondió Eva—. Tuve que traer a León tan rápido como pude. Y quiero arreglar cuentas con ese desgraciado antes de que se me largue.

—Voy contigo —dijo Chris.

—Ni lo pienses siquiera —le dijo ella con dureza—. Iré sola. Ya dejé claro que me gusta ir sola porque no quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de nadie más que yo. Quizá resulte egoísta, pero me da igual lo que penséis porque no me va a quitar el sueño. No quiero traer a nadie más herido. Si en unos quince minutos no he regresado, largaos sin mí y olvidaos de la tarjeta naranja, ¿vale?

Diciendo esto, Eva salió al pasillo sola.

Capítulo 15

Eva salió al pasillo con el arma en alto. Esta vez no habría más heridos, eso lo tenía claro. Siempre le había gustado ir sola en las misiones porque si tenía que cambiar el plan a última hora no habría nadie al que afectase ese cambio, salvo ella misma, claro. Le sabía mal por León. El pobre hombre era un cielo de persona, siempre tan educado y servicial que hasta era desconcertante. Pero eso a Eva no le importaba. No era su tipo de hombre... Pero sí que agradecía cierta caballerosidad en algunos momentos del día.

_ Como, por ejemplo, dejar que entre él solo y que le disparen..._

Eva suspiró. Había llegado a la puerta por la que habían intentado entrar y se detuvo unos segundos a mirar el suelo encharcado de sangre. Estaba igual que cuando salieron de allí, por lo que nadie había atravesado esa puerta. Eso era bueno para ella y malo para el desgraciado que había disparado a León. Eva se lo haría pagar y a base de bien.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas, y abrió la puerta, echándose a un lado a la vez. Dos disparos sonaron desde el interior y las dos balas impactaron contra la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta, dejando dos humeantes agujeros en ella. Eva sacó su inseparable espejo y trató de mirar al interior para ver dónde estaba su atacante, pero no lo vio por ningún sitio. Sacó su arma y disparó ciegamente dos balas y volvió a mirar por el espejo y lo vio. Detrás de una de las estanterías de metal de la sala estaba el desgraciado que les había disparado.

Eva sacó el cargador de su arma y lo sustituyó por otro que tenía balas blindadas. David nunca aprobó que en su equipo se llevara tal munición, pero Eva siempre le había desobedecido en ello. No por gusto, si no por aquella cosa llamada «por si a caso». Las balas blindadas podían atravesar dos cuerpos humanos de lado a lado sin ningún problema por lo que daría a su oponente sin tener que esperar a que asomara la cabeza.

Se giró, apuntó a la estantería de metal y disparó. Un agudo gemido de dolor le dijo que había dado en el blanco. Se acercó con cuidado al hombre herido y le apuntó. Le había dado en el pecho.

—Yo que tú, no me movería —le amenazó mientras le apuntaba con la pistola—. Si lo haces te remato ya y te aviso que la munición que le he puesto hará que tu cabeza desaparezca en un millón de pedazos.

El tipo no se movió más de lo que no podía evitar debido al dolor que la herida de bala le producía. Ella no bajó el arma pero siguió hablando.

—¿Dónde está la tarjeta naranja?

—¿Qué tarjeta naranja? —preguntó el hombre, con toda la ira que el dolor le permitía.

—¡La maldita tarjeta naranja que está aquí guardada! —gritó Eva—. ¡¿Dónde está?

—Está en la sala contigua —respondió el hombre, algo asustado. Un gran charco de sangre se había formado alrededor de la herida—. Pero no creo que puedas hacerte con ella, hay una especie de... —se paró para coger aire. A Eva le dio la impresión de que le quedaba poco tiempo— sistema de seguridad muy raro. Como los de... Los de la mansión Spencer.

Con un último suspiro, el hombre dejó de respirar y Eva bajó el arma. El tío estaba muerto. Se alejó del cadáver para entrar en la sala contigua y vio que aquél hombre no se había equivocado con lo del sistema de seguridad.

Al final de la habitación había una urna de cristal en la que descansaba la famosa tarjeta naranja, pero Eva no se acercó a por ella. Los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, inmóviles y ensangrentados, le dijeron claramente que no debía precipitarse. Se relajó y examinó el espacio que estaba entre en la urna y ella. Había baldosas grises en el suelo y las paredes eran de un blanco luminoso que contrastaba con el resto de las habitaciones de la instalación. En las juntas de las baldosas había unos pequeños agujeros.

Se dio cuenta de había algunas baldosas de color más oscuro y otras de color más claro aún. Eva se giró y buscó a su alrededor y encontró un bote para los bolígrafos. Lo cogió y salió de la sala, se volvió hacia una de las baldosas de color gris y lanzó el bote hacia ella. No pasó nada. Cogió otro bote y lo lanzó contra otra de las baldosas de color más claro y de los agujeros salieron unos cuchillos muy finos y de forma cónica. Segundos después, volvieron a bajar.

—Joder —dijo ella al verlos.

Ahora ya sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a aquellos desgraciados que estaban muertos en el suelo.

_ Sólo tengo que ir pisando las baldosas grises y evitar las más blancas si no quiero convertirme en un bonito alfiletero..._

Se acercó a las baldosas y respiró profundamente. Pisó con la punta de la bota una de las baldosas grises y no pasó nada. Siguió caminando por aquel extraño camino hasta que llegó a la urna. Una vez allí y con una mano a punto de quitar el cristal se detuvo. No podía ser tan fácil. Sacó un bolígrafo en el que la punta era un pequeñísimo diamante. Se lo había regalado su padre por si tenía que enfrentarse a algo así. Qué irónico. Ella lo llevaba para que le diera suerte y ahora iba a utilizarlo para robar.

—Sí, Eva —se dijo con ironía—. Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso.

Sujetó con cuidado la urna de cristal y presionó el bolígrafo de diamante contra el cristal y abrió un agujero. Sacó un pequeño spray calmante para dolores musculares y lo aplicó dentro de la urna. Enseguida aparecieron rayos rojos bajo la pequeña nube del spray. Eva metió la mano dentro con rapidez y sacó la tarjeta con cuidado de no tocar aquellos rayos de luz que salían de la base del pedestal en el que estaba situada la urna.

Salió de la sala y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, encontrándose cara a cara con el resto del equipo. Barry cargaba con León, que estaba consciente pero no parecía saber muy bien qué era lo que pasaba, como si estuviera ausente. Al parecer ya habían pasado los quince minutos que ella se había dado.

—¡Eva! —dijo David—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, capitán —respondió ella y levantó la mano en la que tenía la tarjeta—. Y tengo la tarjeta. Creo que podemos irnos de aquí, ¿no?

—Eva —dijo David, casi como una súplica—. No me llames capitán.

—¿Y cómo quiere que le llame, Sr. Trapp? —respondió ella—. Le llamaré así puesto que, teóricamente, ese es su rango pese que ya no pertenece a los STARS.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta para encarar el pasillo y continuar con su marcha para salir de aquél lugar. No le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. El haberla acusado de desesperada con el tema de lo que pasó hacía tres años le había dolido, y mucho. Sabía que a David no le gustaba que le llamasen capitán y lo pasaba realmente mal cuando era ella quien lo hacía. Pero ella no estaba desesperada, si bien sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, aquello no lo había planeado. La situación simplemente había surgido y aquel tema no era un asunto que le quitase el sueño. No era una devoradora de hombres.

_ Sí, sí. Pero ninguno te ha hecho feliz, ¿a que no?_

Solo dos hombres lo habían conseguido: uno era, obviamente, David y el otro era Chris. Aunque casi no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos sentía gran aprecio y estima por el joven... Y cariño.

_ Deja de divagar, que por mucho que le des vueltas no te va a ayudar en nada..._

Eva meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras el resto la seguía. Se volvió un par de veces para asegurarse de que León estaba bien. Barry seguía cargando con él aunque John le había relevado un par de veces pero parecía que el joven ni mejoraba ni empeoraba, seguía pálido como la cera y andaba algo despistado. A Eva le dio mucha lástima. Si no hubiera ido con ella él estaría ileso.

Rebecca se acercó a ella y Eva se volvió hacia la joven bioquímica. Ella le hizo una señal y ambas aceleraron un poco el paso para alejarse un poco del resto del grupo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa con David? —le preguntó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió Eva, secamente.

—Tienes razón: no es asunto mío —dijo Rebecca—. Pero David está destrozado. Sabe que va a perderte y eso le está matando. ¿Es que no te importa?

—Claro que me importa —espetó Eva—. Pero debería serenarse cuando sabe que está a punto de perder el control. Dice cosas de las que luego se arrepiente. Además —Eva la miró con frialdad—, la que se muere soy yo, no él. Debería irse haciendo a la idea, sabe perfectamente que en el combate muere gente. Y muchas veces son amigos.

Eva se alejó de Rebecca al acercarse a una puerta y abrirla de golpe para encontrarse de cara con otro largo pasillo. No tenía tiempo para andar discutiendo con nadie sobre las razones que tenía para actuar de una manera u otra.

—¿Estás bien, Revi?

Rebecca se volvió para ver que era Billy quien estaba hablando con ella. La había llamado Revi. Nadie, excepto sus padres, la había llamado así. Eso le hizo recordar que pese a las circunstancias seguía siendo muy joven... Y que echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. Sonrió a Billy.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así —le dijo ella—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Me pareció que estabas discutiendo con Eva —insistió él.

—No te preocupes por eso —le repitió ella—. Cosas de mujeres.

Billy comprendió que no debía seguir preguntando y se volvió hacia John, quien estaba cargando con León.

—¿Te ayudo?

John le miró y sonrió, con su buen humor siempre patente incluso en situaciones como aquella.

—Tranquilo, Superman. Por ahora puedo yo solo —John sonrió aún más—. Todavía estoy hecho un chaval...

Billy asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido y poco acostumbrado a las bromas que John hacía en cualquier situación. Miró al resto del equipo y sólo vio caras cansadas. Claire no se separaba de León y, por lo tanto, de John. Le sorprendió lo mucho que unía a las personas una situación así. Aunque él sólo quería acabar con aquello y regresar a su trabajo de guarda forestal...

_ ¡PAAMM!_

Un golpe los sobresaltó a todos. No era un golpe normal sino la clase de golpe que provocaba algo con la fuerza de un buldózer. Todos se agacharon inconscientemente, aturdidos por aquella sacudida.

—¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —preguntó Carlos.

—No lo sé —respondió Barry—. Pero no quiero saber qué es lo que lo ha provocado...

Se incorporaron y echaron a correr por el pasillo. John levantó a León y se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. León gimió de dolor al recibir el golpe en la herida y John le pidió disculpas. Atravesaron el largo pasillo a la carrera y entraron en la siguiente sala.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Chris.

—¡Oh, no! —susurró Jill.

—¿Otra vez ese? —preguntó Billy.

Delante de ellos estaba Némesis. Enorme y repulsivo; con aquella macabra sonrisa en su rostro. No había duda alguna: los estaba esperando.

Eva abrió fuego contra él y los proyectiles blindados atravesaron de lado a lado al Némesis, que aulló de dolor al notar las balas en su putrefacto cuerpo. David miró a su compañera con atención.

—Eva, ¿con qué le has disparado?

—Balas blindadas —le respondió ella.

—¿Balas blindadas? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no las quiero en mi equipo?

Ella no respondió. Volvió a abrir fuego hasta que vació el cargador, destrozando casi por completo el brazo izquierdo del Némesis. Metió un cargador nuevo en el arma y disparó de nuevo. El resto del grupo se unió a ella pero apenas podían hacerle nada. Némesis se enfureció y lo demostró con un rugido que hizo temblar las paredes. Sus tentáculos se agitaron y salieron disparados hacia ellos, golpeando a Rebecca, Billy, Carlos y John, con el que cayó León.

David se acercó a Rebecca y Jill a Carlos, para ver si estaban bien mientras el resto volvían a abrir fuego contra aquella monstruosidad. Claire había arrastrado a León a un lugar que ella consideraba seguro para que el Némesis no pudiera alcanzarlo y lo cubría con su propio cuerpo. Eva guardó el arma y sacó el cuchillo de la funda. No perdía nada por intentar algo así, por lo que se lanzó contra el Némesis. Intentó atacarle por detrás pero no era capaz de acercarse demasiado a él: aquellos odiosos tentáculos no la dejaban demasiadas opciones para ello. Su plan era bastante sencillo: sólo quería clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda y vaciarle un cargador entero de balas blindadas. Si eso no acababa con él sería un buen problema.

—¡Eva! —gritó Chris—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡Regresa aquí!

Pero Eva no le hizo ningún caso. Tenía pensado llevar a cabo su plan y nada se interpondría en su camino. Salvo Némesis, claro estaba.

Se acercó a aquella bestia inmunda, zigzagueando para esquivar los tentáculos que le enviaba para dañarla y matarla. Cortó uno de ellos de un solo tajo, Némesis aulló de dolor y se puso más violento aún. El grupo abrió de nuevo fuego contra él, todos menos Claire, que seguía cubriendo a León con su propio cuerpo. Billy se había quedado cerca de ella para protegerla por si acaso.

Entonces, Eva vio una oportunidad. Némesis había dejado un hueco sin proteger y ella aprovechó aquella brecha para ponerse detrás de él. Clavó el cuchillo en el cuello de la abominación y sacó el arma mientras sacaba su arma y la colocaba en la cabeza del Némesis. Éste se removió de dolor por el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el cuello y agitó los tentáculos para quitarse a Eva de encima.

La joven abrió fuego y las balas entraron en el cráneo de la bestia sin mayores problemas pero, cuando el cargador se quedó vacío, Némesis seguía en pie a pesar de que sangre y un fluido de un color grisáceo salían del enorme agujero que las balas habían abierto en el cráneo de aquella bestia.

De repente, y sin saber de dónde había salido, fue golpeada por uno de los muchos tentáculos que Némesis agitaba sin ningún control. Fue un golpe muy fuerte que la envió contra una de las paredes, donde se golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Trató de levantarse pero estaba muy desorientada. La cabeza le dolía mucho, su visión estaba borrosa y la sala, con todos sus compañeros y el Némesis, daba muchas vueltas de manera que se mareaba por momentos. Tosió y en el suelo aparecieron algunas gotas de sangre.

—Mierda… —susurró al verlas—. Ahora no…

Algo se plantó delante de ella y levantó un poco la mirada para ver cómo el Némesis se agachaba y le ponía una mano en la cara, alzándola en el aire. Eva no opuso resistencia. Había llegado al final de su vida y lo asumiría sin ninguna objeción.

—¡Va a matarla! —gritó Jill—. ¡Cuando mató a Brad hizo lo mismo!

Eva oyó varias series de tiros y el Némesis tembló antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, muerto finalmente. Eva cayó con él. Intentó levantarse pero no era capaz: los músculos no le respondían. Además, la cabeza la dolía terriblemente y ese dolor era insoportable. Casi deseaba que el Némesis la hubiese matado…

Alguien se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos con cuidado. Su cabeza se apoyó por inercia en el pecho de aquella persona que la había cogido en brazos y fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir aquel olor tan característicamente agradable que Chris poseía

—¿Estás bien, Eva? —la preguntó con suavidad.

Ella tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la visión y vio que Chris estaba muy preocupado.

—He estado mejor… —respondió ella.

Chris dudó un instante antes de hablar:

—Eva —comenzó, mirándola con seriedad—. Sé que no es el mejor momento para ello pero quiero decirte que me podrías haber dicho que te ibas a morir, ¿no crees?

—Chris —dijo Eva con esfuerzo—. Como bien has dicho este no es el mejor momento para hablar de ese asunto. Siento haberte dado, en el caso de que se hayan dado, esperanzas. Con todo lo que ha pasado me había olvidado de ella —Eva hizo otro esfuerzo para mirarle a los ojos y añadió—: créeme cuando te digo que a mi también me duele el tener que irme tan rápido… pero creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando esté más lúcida… creo que ahora sólo digo cosas sin sentido…

Chris no contestó. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y la besó en la frente con ternura a la vez que Eva cerraba los ojos y perdía el conocimiento. Chris se acercó al resto, que se habían arremolinado alrededor de Claire y León, quien estaba siendo atendido por Rebecca. La joven se levantó del suelo y miró al resto. Tenía una expresión de preocupación poco propia en ella.

—tengo buenas y malas noticias sobre León —dijo—. La buena es que se pondrá bien. La mala es que se le ha abierto la herida. Tenemos que encontrar la salida de este sitio cuanto antes para que pueda atenderlo sin prisas —su mirada se fijó en Chris, quien llevaba a Eva en brazos—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ha perdido el conocimiento —dijo Chris—. Pero creo que se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando Némesis la lanzó contra la pared.

Rebecca no dijo nada, se acercó Eva y frunció el ceño.

—Sangra por uno de los oídos y hay un poco de fluido cerebroespinal también —les informó—. Esto no tiene buena pinta… tenemos que llevarnos a León y a Eva a un sitio tranquilo cuanto antes.

—Entonces larguémonos ya —dijo Carlos, cargando su arma y dirigiéndose a la única puerta que había en la sala, aparte de la que ellos habían usado para entrar.

Todos siguieron al joven hispano. John llevaba a León en brazos y Chris hacía lo mismo con Eva. Claire iba cerca de John y León y David de Chris. El ex capitán iba hablando con la joven bioquímica:

—¿Tan grave es lo que tiene? —le preguntó.

—No voy a mentirte, David —le dijo ella—. Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral y bastante grave. Lo sé por el fluido cerebroespinal que le sale del oído izquierdo.

David bajó la mirada con aire preocupado y Rebecca le puso una mano en el brazo para darle apoyo. Él la miró y trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, para remediarlo asintió con la cabeza.

Aquello no le gustaba nada. Apenas tendrían tiempo para salir de aquel lugar y encima Eva no sólo estaba peor, sino que la iba a perder para siempre. David se lamentó por todos los malos ratos que había hecho pasar a su amiga. Pensaba que si hubiera sido algo más amable con ella…

—David…

Se volvió para mirar a Rebecca.

—Deja ya de dar vueltas a lo que estés pensando —le dijo—. No sé de qué se trata y tampoco me importa, pero déjalo estar, ¿vale?

David suspiró, intentando apartar aquellos funestos pensamientos. Miró hacia adelante y vio que Carlos estaba a punto de atravesar otra puerta. Al hacerlo se encontraron con unas largas escaleras que parecían subir hacia alguna parte. David miró el reloj y vio que les quedaban una par de horas para salir de allí.

_Espero que no quede nada que nos haga perder más tiempo__…_pensó mientras miraba a Eva, que parecía estar más dormida que sin conocimiento. Sin mediar palabra, comenzaron a subir por aquellas escaleras hasta que llegaron, al cabo de unos diez minutos, a otra puerta.

La cruzaron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un helipuerto. Había un par de helicópteros allí y un gran camión para transportar soldados. Por lo demás parecía estar vacío y tranquilo… _demasiado _tranquilo.

—David —Chris lo estaba llamando—. ¿Puedes coger tú a Eva? Quiero mirar si funciona alguno de esos helicópteros —David asintió y cogió a Eva en brazos—. Carlos, tú ve al que está a la derecha, ¿vale?

El hispano asintió y ambos salieron corriendo hacia los helicópteros mientras que John y Barry se acercaban al camión para comprobar su estado. «Por si los helicópteros no funcionan…», habían dicho.

Chris se acercó al helicóptero y, con una sola mirada, decidió que aquel aparato no se elevaría ni con grúa. Le faltaban los mandos que lo controlaban. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Carlos y vio que tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, lo que le dijo a Chris que el otro helicóptero tampoco funcionaba.

Regresaron con el resto del grupo para darles las malas noticias sobre los helicópteros.

—Siento deciros que los dos helicópteros están inutilizados —dijo Chris—. Me temo que los últimos en salir de este lugar se aseguraron de que nadie podría salir vivo de aquí…

—Pues se olvidaron del camión —dijo John, con manchas de grasa de motor en la cara—. Ese trasto alcanzará la velocidad suficiente como para sacarnos de aquí cagando leches. Así que —John sonrió—, ¿subimos a la limusina ya, o nos quedamos a ver los fuegos artificiales?

—No sé a ti, John —dijo Lucía—, pero yo odio los fuegos artificiales…

—¿Todos a favor? —preguntó John al resto—. Pues propuesta aprobada por mayoría absoluta. ¡Vámonos!

Todos se subieron a la parte trasera del camión mientras que John y Barry se colocaban en la parte delantera del vehículo. Chris dejó a Eva en el suelo, con todo el cuidado que pudo, al lado de León, quien dormitaba y se movía un poco por el dolor. David se sentó al lado de Eva, con Rebecca a su lado, mientras que Lucía y Óscar se sentaban delante de ellos, al otro lado del camión. John arrancó el camión y el vehículo avanzó trastabillando por la maltrecha carretera.

Durante una hora nadie dijo nada y cuando oyeron la explosión a lo lejos, nadie volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Lucía apretó la mano de Óscar con fuerza cuando sonó la explosión que hizo temblar la tierra. Óscar, como respuesta, le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, abrazándola.

—Rebecca —Chris la llamó media hora después de la explosión—. No encuentro el pulso a Eva.

Rebecca se acercó a Eva con presteza y le puso una mano en el cuello. Miró sus pupilas y luego se volvió hacia David con una extraña mirada en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó David al ver aquella mirada.

—David —dijo Rebecca. Parecía estar pensando las palabras con cuidado—. Eva está en un estado parecido al coma.

—¿Qué... Qué quiere decir eso? —David estaba atónito y a punto de desesperarse.

—Quiero decir que es como si estuviera en estado de hibernación —respondió ella—. No sé si despertará antes de un mes. Yo… lo siento David pero no puedo hacer nada…

David no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Eva intentando creerse que ya no volvería a oírla hablar, a verla reír o a oírla llamarle capitán.

—Jesús —murmuró David metiendo la cara entre las manos.

Rebecca volvió a acercarse a él y lo abrazó mientras él sollozaba. Chris bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos para no llorar. Su hermana le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

Epílogo

El camión seguía devorando kilómetros a medida que avanzaban hacia Berlín. Habían dejado a Lucía y a Óscar en una ciudad francesa cercana a Ayler, donde habían cogido un avión hacia Madrid. Antes de marcharse se habían despedido de ellos y les habían dado las gracias por haberlos ayudado a salir vivos de allí.

Pero aquello no alivió a David. El hecho de salvar a dos personas no cubría el hecho de que Eva se moría… y que posiblemente no volvería a verla despierta. Rebecca se mantenía cerca de él pero David no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Miraba a Eva sin pensar en nada más que en aquellos ocho años que había pasado junto a ella, ejerciendo de hermano mayor casi sin proponérselo.

Rebecca había curado a León lo mejor posible cuando pararon en una de las ciudades, pero sabía que necesitaban encontrar un lugar seguro en el que debían dejar a León y a Eva para que se recuperasen y, en el caso de Eva, estuviera lo mejor posible en su situación.

Trent se levantó de la mesa con una carpeta llena de papeles debajo del brazo. Lo había dejado todo preparado para que aquellos valientes que luchaban contra la compañía Umbrella pudieran obtener las últimas pruebas. Incluida una muestra del Virus-D para que Eva pudiera salvarse. La joven le había caído bien y creía que se merecía una recompensa por dar sus últimos días de vida por acabar con aquellos peces gordos que no tenían nada que hacer.

—¡Trent! Espera un momento por favor.

Trent se volvió y vio a un señor con un gran bigote se le acercaba por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas. Llevaba una expresión de enojo en el rostro. Estaba sudando y unos pequeños círculos de sudor se habían formado debajo de sus axilas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Trent, con tranquilidad.

—¿Que qué ocurre? —repitió el hombre con bigote—. ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo! ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú mismo?

—Siento decirte que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes más de lo que cuentas, Trent —le contestó su compañero—. Tú sabes algo sobre los sabotajes a nuestras instalaciones en Europa.

—¿Tienes pruebas para acentuar tu acusación? —preguntó Trent con total tranquilidad.

—No —respondió el hombre. Parecía ser que aquel punto era lo que le ponía fuera de sus casillas—. Pero cuando las tenga te vas a enterar.

Trent se irguió ligeramente.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —el otro hombre retrocedió un poco—. Espero que no, por tu propio bien.

Y sin decir nada más. Trent avanzó por el pasillo, dispuesto a llegar a casa y echarse a dormir tras un baño.

—Está todo preparado, señor. ¿Quiere que haga algo más, señor?

Un hombre de unos veintitantos años, moreno y con los ojos de color gris frío se volvió hacia un soldado, que estaba plantado en posición de firmes detrás de él y justo al lado de una puerta.

—No quiero que hagas nada más —respondió—. Está todo en su sitio. Descansad.

El soldado dio un taconazo en el suelo y saludó a aquel hombre que tanto respeto e intimidación emanaba, tras lo cual salió de la sala. Otro hombre que estaba allí se acercó a él. Llevaba gafas de sol pese a estar dentro de un edificio, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro cortado al estilo militar y medía más de metro ochenta. Era la clase de hombre que inspiraba temor con tan sólo mirarlo una vez.

—Dime, Hunk, ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado para nuestros _amigos_? —le preguntó con fingida dulzura.

—Ya lo verás, Wesker —le respondió el hombre con los ojos de color frío y que parecía responder al nombre de Hunk—. Seguro que te gusta…

Hunk se volvió hacia Wesker y le sonrió con maldad. Wesker no pudo más y sonrió levemente.

León, jueves 10 de julio de 2008.

1 No se me da muy bien el francés, así que si está mal expresado y/o escrito, pido disculpas (N. de la E.)


End file.
